Die Hölle in dir
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Freies Ende der Folge 4x07 - Das Yellow Feaver hat Dean mit erschreckenden Auswirkungen gepackt, die Sam zu einer drastischen Entscheidung zwingen und Dean zu schweren Geständnissen. Keinen von Beiden lässt sie los ... 'Die Hölle in dir'
1. Chapter 1

Es war einmal …

So beginnen wohl viele Geschichten, genau wie auch diese … Es war einmal ein kleiner Oneshot, geboren aus der **Folge 4x07 Yellow Fever **und in einem Stück. Zuerst ganz alleine und nun geteilt in die ersten zwei Kapitel, denn wie das Leben manchmal so spielt, geht die Geschichte plötzlich weiter, ein kleiner Bruder kommt unerwartet dazu, der so viel größer wird als gedacht, die Räder drehen sich und Dinge passieren, die so gar nicht geplant waren …

Diese Story ist meine erste komplette Geschichte über beide Brüder und ihr Schicksal. Nach der Episode ließen mich einige Gedanken dazu einfach nicht mehr los und wie nun das Leben so spielt, bemerkte ich, dass zu Supernatural ja immer zwei gehören und vor allem, dass mich selber brennend interessierte, wie es wohl weiterging … Als ich damals anfing zu schreiben, war ich noch ein kompletter Frischling, daher werdet ihr hier und da bestimmt noch ein paar Stolperstellen finden, aber die überlasse ich euch sehr gerne – _gins-_

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an Mia, sie hat mir den Weg gezeigt in diese wunderbare Welt der Wörter und Fantasie. Auf ihren besonderen Wunsch hin, wurde aus einem kurzen Einblick immerhin eine Geschichte mit über zwanzig Kapiteln.

Wie gesagt, Teil eins und zwei gehören eigentlich zusammen und stellen Dean die Frage: Wie weit man Stress ertragen und wie lange dem dämonischen Fieber widerstehen kann?

**GENERELLE WARNUNG:** Einige Kapitel sind nichts für schwache Nerven oder zu junge Leser, deswegen zur Sicherheit nochmals vorab als zusätzlicher Hinweis: Die Story enthält teilweise an einigen Stellen deutlich blutige und gewaltlastige Szenen, sowie Folter und eben ab und an die typische Art der Winchesters zu fluchen.

~s~

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte an jeglichen Personen, oder der Serie Supernatural im Allgemeinen, gehören Mr. Kripke - ich borge sie mir hier nur für einen Ausflug aus, habe aber ehrlich versucht, sie wieder unbeschadet zurückzugeben. Ich werde und will hiermit nichts verdienen, der Spaß am Schreiben reichte völlig._

* * *

~sss~

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 1**

Angst.

Unglaubliche Hilflosigkeit …

Einsamkeit.

So viele Dinge, die ihn einfach zu erdrücken drohten.

Dinge, die _er_ sonst erdrückte … _unter_drückte und verdrängte.

Wie war das normalerweise überhaupt auszuhalten?

_Babum … Babum …_

Der stetig pulsierende Rhythmus in seiner Brust zeigte ihm, dass er noch am Leben war, dass noch eine kleine Chance existierte, aus diesem Mist hier herauszukommen.

Ruhig atmen! Ein und aus … ein und aus …

Beruhigen, er musste sich dringend beruhigen.

Aber die Zeit rannte, sie rannte ihm so verdammt schnell davon und was zum Geier machte Sam so lange?

Wo war er? Warum ließ er ihn alleine – so unglaublich alleine?

‚Sammy?'

Die langsam aufsteigende Panik nahm zu. Sie legte ihre eisernen Klauen um seinen Oberkörper, sie drückten zu und raubten ihm den Atem, ließen ihn keuchen und schnaufen wie eine alte Dampflok.

Und dann war da noch dieses elendige Jucken.

‚Nicht kratzen!', schoss ihm Sams Stimme durch den Kopf.

Pff, das war so leicht gesagt …

Beständig drehte Dean seine Runden durch den Raum, der ihn mit den roten Wänden schier in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Er fühlte sich gefangen, wie ein Tier in einem zu kleinen Käfig.

Täuschte er sich oder wurde das Zimmer immer kleiner?

Rot – überall nur rot.

Rot wie Blut.

Ein zweifelnder Blick von der Wand hinunter auf seine Hände.

Dunkles Rot - die gleiche Farbe, die er jetzt unter seinen Fingernägeln hatte und ihnen ein schauriges Aussehen gab … wie in einem Horrorfilm, in dem er als Irrer mordend durch die Nachbarschaft zog.

Mit einem schwachen Grinsen versuchte sich Dean einige seiner Lieblingsfilme in Gedanken zu rufen – völlig ergebnislos, denn seine Augen wollten sich nicht von dem blutigen Anblick lösen, den er selber im Moment bot.

Das Bild kam ihm bekannt vor, aber warum? Woher … was sollte er nur tun?

Wo war Sam?

Immer und immer wieder kratzte sich Dean gedankenverloren über die Haut seiner Unterarme, um dieses scheußliche Jucken zu vertreiben.

Verdammt, es fühlte sich an, als wenn sich dort hunderte von klitzekleinen Tierchen direkt unter der Haut winden würden.

Oh Gott, wie er dieses verfluchte Krabbelzeug hasste, alles, was mehr als zwei Beine hatte, war ihm suspekt - na ja, vier waren manchmal auch ganz okay – aber selten, sehr selten …

Oder noch schlimmer: Lebewesen, die gar keine Beine besaßen … Zeug, das nur kriechen konnte.

Ein deutliches Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper und ließ ihn die Schultern schützend nach oben ziehen. Alleine bei der Vorstellung an all dieses Getier huschte sein Blick wild in jede Ecke und jeden Winkel des Raumes, um nach möglichem Ungeziefer Ausschau zu halten, das sich im nächsten Moment auf ihn stürzen könnte.

Den Drang, sich zu kratzen, half das auch nicht gerade zu unterdrücken – Mist, Mist, Mist.

_Babum - Babum – Babum - …_

Wann hatte er angefangen zu zittern? Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und die aufkeimende, innere Unruhe nahm mit erschreckender Schnelligkeit zu.

Atmen - ein und aus …

_Babum …_

Ein und aus …

Plötzlich wollte er nur noch eines: Sich setzen, der Wunsch dazu war plötzlich übermächtig, da seine Beine ihm deutlich das Signal gaben, nicht mehr die Zuverlässigsten zu sein und in sehr naher Zukunft in Streik treten würden.

Die erstbeste Sitzgelegenheit ausnutzend, ließ er sich auf das Fußende des Bettes fallen, das ihm am nächsten stand, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er jetzt einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den toten Sheriff hatte, der seit Kurzem einen Tango mit der Ewigkeit tanzte.

‚Na toll, fantastisch!'

Wie überaus hilfreich sich zu beruhigen - so richtig wirksam.

_Babum - Babum - Babum._

Dieses Krabbeln - hörte das denn nie auf?

Beständig war nun das schabende Geräusch seiner Fingernägel zu hören. Selbst der Schmerz und das Brennen der mittlerweile völlig zerschundenen Haut waren angenehmer, als dieses ewige Jucken.

Was machte Sam nur so lange?

Ein schneller Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte Dean exakt dasselbe, wie noch vor einer Minute - die Zeit war fast um.

Aber warum zum Teufel mussten diese Dinger immer so laut ticken?

‚Verdammt!'

Warum nur waren es immer Uhren, die er kurz vor seinem Ende so laut hören musste, die ihm sagten, dass seine eigene schon wieder abgelaufen war.

Das Ende … Hölle.

_Babum - Babum - Babum - Babum!_

‚Nein, nicht schon wieder! Sam, wo bist du? Bitte!'

„_Du gehst zurück!"_

‚Sam?'

Gelächter.

'Das ist alles nicht real, das ist alles nicht real … das ist alles nicht real …'

Panik breitete sich aus, Angst strömte ihm aus jeder Pore seines Körpers und vermischte sich mit dem Schweiß, der auf seiner Haut lag und ihm trotz seiner inneren, fiebrigen Hitze einen eiskalten Schauer bescherte, der ihm langsam den Rücken und die Arme hochkroch.

‚Es ist nicht real …'

Immer wieder erklangen diese Worte monoton in seinem Inneren, ein leiser Singsang, der ihn davor bewahrte, völlig durchzudrehen.

_Babum - babum - babum - ..._

‚Beruhige dich, komm runter Junge, alles ist okay … Komm RUNTER!'

Aber wie sollte er das, da war dieser alles erdrückende Berg aus purer Angst …

Angst – vor dem Tod, der Hölle …vor Sam.

_Babum - Babum - Babum!_

Angst davor, dass er es wirklich so meinen könnte, dass er ihn nicht hier haben wollte.

„_Du gehst zurück und es wird verdammt noch mal auch Zeit!"_

Nein!

‚Sammy, bitte!'

_Babum - Babum – Babum! _

Angst vor dem, was sein Bruder ihm antun könnte.

_Babum - Babum - Babum – Babum!_

Weil er es wollte, weil Sam böse werden wollte.

Die Furcht vor gelben Augen, dem loderndernden Hass und der Verachtung in ihnen, verwandelte Dean in ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend, das sich suchend nach einer Waffe zur Verteidigung seines Lebens umsah.

Weil er sich sicher war, dass sich in stehender Position auf zwei Beinen zu halten, gerade überhaupt keine Option war, glitt sein Blick über die Dinge ganz in seiner Nähe; Gegenstände, die ihm Schutz geben konnten, die ihm helfen konnten, ihn stärker und sicherer zu machen.

Nichts. Da war nichts und frustriert ließ er den Kopf hängen. Es war aussichtslos …

Die Augen mutlos auf den Boden gerichtet, sah er die abgenutzte, schwarze Bibel vom Nachttisch, halb versteckt unter dem Bett liegen.

_Babum - Babum – Babum - …_

Schutz.

Der Einzige in dieser beschissenen, ausweglosen Situation.

Wenn und wirklich nur _WENN_ es einen Gott gab, dann war er der Einzige, der ihn davor bewahren konnte, aufs Neue alles zu verlieren - angefangen mit seinem armseligen Leben, welches für ihn kürzlich einen ganz neuen Stellenwert bekommen hatte.

Ein rettender Anker, um seine Seele vor den Dämonen der Hölle zu bewahren.

_Babum … Babum … Babum … Babum …_

Sicherheit.

_Babum … babum … _

„Hi Dean!"

Lilith.

Und da war sie wieder: Die grenzenlose Panik, diesmal gemischt mit nacktem Entsetzen - ein höllischer Cocktail, der da nun durch seine Adern rauschte und alle Sinne auf Flucht ausrichtete. Die Gewissheit, neben dem puren Bösen zu sitzen, schaltete alles in seinem Körper auf simplen Überlebensinstinkt.

Dunkle Fragmente und schemenhafte Erinnerungen, die ihm die Sicherheit gaben, sehr genau zu wissen, dass hier Gefahr für Leib und Leben bestand.

_Babum - Babum - Babum – Babum – Babum!_

Konnte das sein?

Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Nicht jetzt, nicht hier!

Er wollte nicht zurück – nie mehr … er wollte sich nicht erinnern – NEIN!

Niemals!

‚Geh weg! Verschwinde! Das ist nicht real, das ist nicht real …das ist … nicht … real!'

_Babum - Babum - Babum - Babum – Babum!_

Aber warum fühlte es sich, verdammt noch mal, so an?

Warum sah er dieses kleine, so unschuldig wirkende Mädchen in ihrem rosa Kleid so deutlich vor sich?

Warum konnte er dann, wie damals schon, als verwirrenden Kontrast dazu, diese erschreckend dunkle Präsenz in ihr spüren?

Furcht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, blanker Horror und totale Verzweiflung übernahmen die Oberhand, löschten alles andere, jegliches rationales Denken aus und machten ihn zu einem bibbernden kleinen Jungen.

Er wollte sich verkriechen, sich verstecken, davonlaufen … weit weg; wollte zu Sam, wollte ihn wiedersehen, in der Gewissheit, dass alles gut werden würde.

Gott, er konnte Sam nicht schon wieder zurücklassen, nicht so, nicht jetzt - was würde aus ihm werden, wer würde ihn aufhalten, wer würde ihn bewahren vor dem gelben Abgrund in sich selber?

Dean wollte da sein, er wollte der stützende Balken sein, der Sammy im Gleichgewicht hielt und vor dem Zusammenbruch bewahrte - er war doch sein kleiner Bruder!

„_Jetzt ist es an der Zeit zurückzugehen."_

‚NEIN, ich gehe nicht wieder zurück – NIEMALS! Das ist nicht real … Ich gehe nicht zurück in diese … Hölle - das kann ich nicht, das halte ich nicht wieder aus!'

_Babum - Babum - Babum - Babum - Babum!_

‚BITTE!'

„_Erinnerst du dich nicht an den Spaß, den du dort unten hattest?"_

‚Nein, keine Erinnerungen – ich weiß gar nichts, halt den verdammten Mund, es ist nicht wahr!'

„_Oh doch, das tust du, vier Monate sind wie vierzig lange Jahre in der Hölle … und du erinnerst dich an jede einzelne Sekunde."_

‚Es waren nur vier Monate, vier … nicht … ich weiß es nicht mehr, ich will es nicht mehr wissen!'

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum._

‚Das ist nicht real …'

Blinde, hemmungslose Furcht durchfuhr ihn und bündelte sich schließlich in seiner Brust zusammen, zu einem Ball aus brennendem Feuer, der sich um sein wild pochendes Herz legte, jedes bisschen pulsierenden Lebens zur puren Qual werden ließ und ihn schließlich in die Knie zwang.

„_Du wirst sterben … du wirst brennen!"_

‚Halt den Mund! DAS … IST … NICHT … REAL!'

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum!_

Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch, sein Herz daran zu hindern, aus seiner Brust zu springen, es mit seinen bloßen Händen an Ort und Stelle zu halten, es zu beruhigen.

‚Warum ich? Warum geschieht das mit mir?'

„_Du weißt warum, Dean!"_

Ungläubige Gewissheit keimte tief in ihm auf.

‚Ich will nicht sterben, nicht wieder brennen!'

Schmerz, dieser unglaubliche Druck, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm, es nicht zuließ, den rettenden Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen … dieser rasende Rhythmus aus purer Hysterie.

„_Höre auf dein Herz!"_

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum._

Ein Blick in Augen, weiße Augen, die alles wussten, die ihn kannten … die ihn willkommen hießen.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum!_

Es war das letzte Bild, das er sah und welches sich tief auf seinen Netzhäuten einbrannte.

Eisiges Weiß …aus tödlich kalten Kinderaugen.

Dann: Totaler Stillstand.

Endgültige Ruhe …

Exakt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Bis plötzlich und unerwartet der freie Fall kam, ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, dass widerliche Empfinden der Höhe und des fehlenden Bodens unter den Füßen.

Wie er das hasste! Wie er die Höhe verabscheute, das Fliegen, die Unmöglichkeit, selbst etwas tun zu können … völlig ausgeliefert zu sein … Sein Puls raste, seine Hände griffen wild ins Leere, suchten vergeblich nach einem Halt, einem Fixpunkt, doch alles, was er zu fassen bekam, war Luft - ein unendliches Nichts.

Der Fall dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, genau wie seine panischen Schreie und vergeblichen Versuche, sich zu beruhigen, bis er schließlich spürte, wie er stetig langsamer wurde.

Doch die kurze Freude darüber verblasste in dem Schrecken, den die Erkenntnis brachte, dass es nun nicht mehr die reine Schwerelosigkeit war, die er fühlen konnte. Es war der ihm sehr bekannte, reißende Zug der rostigen Ketten und Haken, der mit jeder weiteren, unendlichen Sekunde seines Sturzes wiederkehrte und stärker wurde.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als sein Fall endgültig und abrupt gebremst wurde und Dean konnte das volle Strecken seines Körpers durch die metallischen Fesseln spüren, die mit einer enormer Kraft und unglaublicher Gewalt auf seine Gelenke einwirkten. Lautes Krachen und Knirschen zeigte alarmierend deutlich, dass sie ihre Grenze der Belastbarkeit schon fast überschritten hatten.

Dieses schreckliche, schmerzvolle Ziehen, als die Ketten den restlichen Schwung seines Falls voll abfingen und in der grausamen Endlosigkeit der Hölle laut rasselten und klirrten, verursachte ihm brennende Übelkeit.

Wieder zurück – schoss es ihm immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.

Zurück …

Und dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen.

...

* * *

~ sss ~

_Wie es weiter geht mit Dean? In Teil zwei gibt es einen kleinen Reisebericht seines höllischen Kurzurlaubes ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 2**

~sss~

_Dieses schreckliche, schmerzvolle Ziehen, als die Ketten den restlichen Schwung seines Falls voll abfingen und in der grausamen Endlosigkeit der Hölle laut rasselten und klirrten, verursachte ihm brennende Übelkeit._

_Wieder zurück – schoss es ihm immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf._

_Zurück …_

_Und dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen._

_..._

Bittere Magensäure stieg Deans Hals hoch und mühsam versuchte er sich zu beherrschen, nur aus der Angst heraus, was passieren würde, wenn er sich übergeben müsste in der Position, in der er sich gerade befand.

Nicht, dass er das nicht genau wusste - nein … aber zum Teufel, er wollte das nicht noch einmal durchmachen! Langsames Ersticken war eine wirklich üble Sache.

Dann begann er sie zu hören, als sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf zu lichten begann; die Schreie der anderen, den Donner, den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

Er fing an, die Dinge um sich herum wieder genauer wahrzunehmen; die Blitze, die sich in wilden, wütenden Wellen um ihn herum entluden, er fühlte die rostigen Ketten mit ihren Haken, die sich tief durch sein Fleisch bohrten, an ihm zogen, ihn fast in der Mitte zerrissen und wusste, er war verloren.

Er war zurück in der Hölle und niemand beachtete sein Schreien, denn er war nur eine Stimme; eine von unendlich vielen.

Plötzlich kam alles wieder, die gesamte Flut seiner vergangenen Qualen - wie ein Schlag mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, nur, dass dieses Mal keine erbarmende Ohnmacht und Vergessen auf ihn warteten, sondern nur dunkle, düstere Erinnerungen an unendlich lange Pein.

Mit voller Wucht hämmerten die Bilder auf ihn ein; die Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Gefühle wollten ihm schier die Schädeldecke vom Kopf sprengen.

Das war seine ganz persönliche Hölle … die Einsamkeit, umgeben von Tausenden und doch so unendlich alleine - der Schmerz, die immer wiederkehrenden, schrecklichen Bilder der Menschen in seinem Leben, Menschen, die eine Bedeutung für ihn hatten. Menschen, die seinetwegen litten.

Menschen, die er liebte.

Alles kam wieder, jeder Tag, jede Minute und jede einzelne Sekunde der letzten vierzig Jahre strömten auf ihn ein, ließen ihn sich aufbäumen in einem unglaublichen Anflug von Entsetzen, ließen die Ketten noch tiefere Wunden an seinem Körper entstehen und entrissen seiner Kehle mehrere hilflose Laute.

Töne der Qual und Angst … so viele Bilder, Eindrücke und Visionen.

Wie konnte er das vergessen haben? Wie konnte er diese Bilder so verdrängen? Wie war es möglich, dass er all dies die Jahre überlebt hatte, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden?

Er war gefangen in einem Strudel aus boshaften Vorstellungen, die in seinem Kopf umherwaberten und immer neue Gemälde des Grauens entstehen ließen.

Bilder von Sam, wie er schreiend um Hilfe flehte, während ihm Dämonen ein qualvolles Ende bereiten, ihn Stück für Stück in Fetzen rissen.

Sein kleiner Bruder, ohne den Schutz des Großen, ohne die so selbstverständliche Rückendeckung: Völlig verloren im grausamen Alltag als Jäger … ohne Schutz, ohne ihn - hilflos.

Dann eine Szene, wie Dean sie kaum ertragen konnte; Bilder seines Vaters, Bilder des Horrors, den sie ihm in der Hölle angetan hatten: Blut, Schreie und endlose Folter, alles bereitwillig akzeptiert und ertragen, für seinen ältesten Sohn … Dean … den Namen, den John Winchester in seinem Martyrium immer und immer wieder ausstieß.

Ein Opfer aus Liebe, bezahlt mit den Qualen in der Unendlichkeit der Hölle.

Dann wieder andere Bildfetzen - in einem stetig wechselnden Rhythmus.

Wieder Sam, der Jüngere so hilflos, verloren und einsam, mit dem zerstörten Körper seines leblosen Bruders in den Armen, den er fest an sich gedrückt hielt, sich sachte hin und her wiegend, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das Geschehene zu ignorieren und geschüttelt von einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen.

Ein Aufruhr der Gefühle tobte durch Deans Bewusstsein; er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, er wollte es nicht, er wollte das nicht sehen, wollte es nicht erleben … und hatte doch keine andere Wahl.

Feuer …

Flammen züngelten um ihn herum, streckten ihre brennenden Klauen nach dem kleinen Jungen aus, der in der Tür stand und nicht begreifen konnte, was er sah.

Unglaubliche Hitze, ein Sog, der ihn in den Raum zog, zum Feuer hin, den Blick nicht lösen  
könnend, von dem hilflosen und angstverzerrten Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Mommy?"

Er sah sich selbst als Jungen, sah das Geschehen durch die Augen des kleinen Kindes, das er gewesen war.

Die Wärme auf seinen Armen und in seinem Gesicht wurde zu einem Brennen, das Brennen wurde zu Schmerz, den auch die flehenden Blicke zu seiner Mutter nicht lindern konnte.

Schreckensstarr sah sie ihrem kleinen Sohn entgegen.

„Hilf mir – bitte!"

„Dean!"

Völlig gefangen von der grausamen und unwirklichen Szene im Kinderzimmer, musste dieser mit ansehen, wie die Frau, die ihm das Leben schenkte, die alles für ihn bedeutete, in einem Inferno aus Feuer qualvoll um ihr Leben kämpfte und es schließlich verlor; er musste die Schreie hören und die Hitze spüren, die sie restlos verbrannte, wie letztendlich auch ihn.

„NEEEEEIN!"

Die tödliche Hitze, die seine Haut versenkte, wurde schwächer und die Bilder begannen sich zu verändern …

Dean stand nun neben seinem Bruder, während sie ihrem Vater gemeinsam die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, wieder mit anzusehen, wie ihm die Flammen das nahmen, was zu ihm gehört hatte, was immer an seiner Seite gewesen war, sein ganzes Leben lang … die Flammen nahmen den letzten Teil von Sams und seiner Familie, alles, was noch übrig war, den einzigen Menschen, den er neben seinem Bruder bedingungslos liebte … ihren Vater.

Schweigend sahen sie dem beständigen Nagen der Flammen an dem Holz und dem darauf aufgebahrten Körper zu, als der Scheiterhaufen plötzlich leicht in sich zusammensackte und der Leichnam ins Rutschen geriet.

Kein Horrorfilm hätte schlimmer sein können, als das Bild, was sich dem Ältesten jetzt bot: Der Kopf seines Vaters war zur Seite gekippt und das halb verkohle Leichentuch gab den Blick auf Teile seines Gesichtes und vor allem seine weit geöffneten, trüb-glasigen Augen frei, die Dean nun vorwurfsvoll direkt anzusehen schienen.

Pures Entsetzen ließ ihn laut aufschreien und schnell mehrere Schritte rückwärts stolpern. Außer sich vor Grauen suchte er den Blick seines jüngeren Bruders, nur um auf eiskalte, gelbe Augen zu treffen, die ihm aus einem durch und durch wutverzerrten Gesicht entgegen sahen.

„_Du solltest brennen, nicht er! Du warst es, der sterben sollte!"_

Blanker Horror schüttelte Deans Körper und er war nicht fähig, das zitternde Beben zu unterdrücken, das in ihm aufstieg und ihn bis in das Innerste seiner Knochen packte. Er wusste genau, dass dies eine neue Welle des Schmerzes bedeuten würde, Dank der furchtbaren Haken, die sich in seinem Körper befanden, aber er konnte es nicht stoppen – jeder noch so kleine Bildfetzen ließ ihn erneut hilflos, wie einen Fisch am Haken, zappeln.

Es sollte aufhören, sie konnten alles mit ihm machen – mit Schmerz kannte er sich aus, den konnte man ertragen, den konnte man versuchen zu ignorieren, aber diese Bilder …

‚Oh bitte, lasst es aufhören …'

Heiße Tränen stahlen sich hervor und hinterließen ihre Spuren in dem von Erschöpfung, Blut und Schweiß gezeichneten Gesicht.

Immer wieder neue Bilder …

Emotionen …

Bobby, der sich, im Sumpf der Trauer um den jungen Mann, den er fast als seinen Sohn betrachtete, mit Alkohol zu Tode trank.

Schuldgefühle …

Und wieder Flammen …

Er sah Jessica, die gefangen an der Schlafzimmerdecke hing. Er hörte Sams Rufe nach ihr, sah das Entsetzen und den Unglauben in den Augen des Jüngeren, der das Geschehen nicht begreifen konnte. Musste mit ansehen, wie Sam einfach kampflos aufgab und zusammen mit seiner Freundin qualvoll verbrannte, auf genau die gleiche Weise wie schon damals ihre Mutter …

Cassie, die ihn auslachte, ihn beschimpfte und zurückwies, die ihm sagte, er sei es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden. Die erste Frau, zu der er in seinem Leben jemals wirklich ehrlich gewesen war, der er sich fast ganz geöffnet hatte, lachte ihn aus für das, was er war, schickte ihn fort und verachtete ihn.

Mehr Eindrücke …

Flackernde Bildfetzen …

Henrikson, dessen Anklage laut in seinem Kopf hallte; brüllte ihm seine Schuldigkeit entgegen, zeigten ihm die Bilder, die er nie sehen wollte … zeigte ihm, das langsame Sterben der Menschen aus der Polizeistation in Colorado, die als lebendiges Spielzeug von Lilith gedient hatten.

Und immer wieder Sam.

Sein Bruder, leidend, hilflos und einsam.

Aber fast schlimmer waren die anderen Bilder von ihm …

Die Furcht, die mit ihnen kam …

Sam, unberechenbar, ein Werkzeug des Bösen, geprägt durch das dämonische Geschenk seiner Kindertage.

Samuel Winchester als seelenloser, gelbäugiger Killer, der es genoss, anderen Schaden zuzufügen und seinen Bruder schmorend in der Hölle zu wissen.

Das sollte aufhören, bitte machte doch jemand, dass es aufhörte!

Er konnte das alles nicht noch einmal ertragen, einmal vierzig Jahre waren lange genug gewesen …

'Bitte!'

„SAAAM!"

Aber es gab kein Erbarmen, pausenlos hagelten die Eindrücke auf ihn ein, quälten seine Seele und bereiteten ihm dadurch Schmerzen in jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Immer wieder loderten Flammen vor seinem inneren Auge auf - es schien, als ob sie ihn verhöhnen wollten, die Feuer der Hölle, die er selber in dieser Art nicht ertragen musste, suchten all die Menschen heim, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Ein erstickter Laut entrang sich seiner wunden, vom vielen Schreien und Rufen heiseren Kehle, als er schließlich losließ, bereit, seinen Widerstand aufzugeben, sich brechen zu lassen und sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.

Langsam begann er, sich Stück für Stück zurückzuziehen, die imaginären Türen zu seinem Geist zu verschließen und sich in der hintersten Ecke seiner selbst vor dem Horror der Hölle zu verstecken.

Dean Winchester wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, hatte keine Kraft mehr und keine Hoffnung, diesem furchtbaren Ort ein zweites Mal zu entkommen.

‚Sam, halte durch -… ich kann es nicht mehr … es tut mir so leid. '

Gnädige Dunkelheit begann ihn langsam zu umgeben, trübte seine Sicht immer weiter, ließ ihn davondriften und die Dinge in seinem Kopf nur noch schemenhaft erscheinen, gestaltlos.

Erlösende Finsternis …

Traumlose Schwärze …

Endlich.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck durchfuhr Dean und riss ihn zurück, aus dieser so lange ersehnten, beginnenden Bewusstlosigkeit.

‚Nein! Bitte nicht … ! '

Pures Adrenalin schoss durch seine Venen, weckte ihn auf und bereitete ihn vor, auf die nächste Runde der körperlichen und seelischen Qualen.

Doch statt der erwarteten grausamen Bilder und Schreie war da nur Stille …

Ein leises Ticken …

Das vertraute Geräusch seiner Armbanduhr drang immer weiter in sein Bewusstsein.

Noch niemals vorher hatte dieser Ton einen so lieblichen und so wundervoll beruhigenden Klang für ihn gehabt.

_Tick … Tack … _

Langsam, ganz langsam begannen die Synapsen in seinem Kopf alles wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und ihre Funktionen aufzunehmen.

Dean begann das Unglaubliche zu realisieren … es zu begreifen: Er war frei – entkommen, ein zweites Mal.

_Babum …_

Auf dem Boden liegend, den Körper halb schützend zusammengerollt, klärte sich allmählich sein schreckensstarrer Blick und er nahm die Dinge um sich herum wieder wahr: Das kleine Zimmer mit den roten Wänden, die Bibel und den toten Sheriff, der im Nebenraum lag.

Keine Lilith.

Keine Stimmen.

Völlig Fassungslos sah er an sich herunter und suchte vergeblich nach den Haken und Ketten in seinem Fleisch, die er trotz alledem noch immer leicht zu spüren glaubte.

Vergeblich.

Da war einfach nur er selbst – Dean – lebend …

Immer noch in der schnellen Abfolge der Ereignisse gefangen, holte er tief Luft, füllte seine Lungen mit sauberer, halbwegs frischer Luft und atmete dann zitternd wieder aus.

Was für ein tolles Gefühl.

Frei …

Gott sei Dank.

~sss~

* * *

~sss~

_Anmerkung: _

_Nur um keine Verwirrung aufkommen zu lassen, ich habe mal nachgerechnet, Dean war exakt 18 Sekunden ohne Herzschlag – quasi tot, das wären für ihn erneut höllische 35 Minuten als Spießbraten gewesen ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean ist wieder zurück und hat seinen kleinen Kurzausflug in die Hölle halbwegs unbeschadet überstanden. Das folgende Kapitel knüpft nahtlos an die Handlung der Episode ‚**Ye****llow Fever'** an. Bobby macht sich gerade auf den Heimweg und die Brüder sich Gedanken über das Geschehene ..._

_Viel Spaß :)_

* * *

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 3**

_~sss~_

„Was hast du gesehen, ich meine am Ende?"

„Oh, abgesehen von einem Polizisten, der mir den Arsch aufreißen wollte?"

„Ernsthaft."

„Nein, nein, nur den üblichen Kram, Sammy … und dass ich es eben nicht packe."

Wie konnte Dean allen Ernstes glauben, er würde diese Lüge nicht durchschauen? Waren jetzt Geheimnisse voreinander an der Tagesordnung? Himmel noch mal, wollte er es ihm so heimzahlen?

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er seinen großen Bruder, der neben ihm stand, angelehnt an den sonst nachtschwarzen, vom trockenen Staub der Straße nun ganz grau gefärbten, Impala. Sam versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, einen kurzen Blick zu erhaschen, um zu erkennen, was sich hinter der Fassade aus halbherzig herausgebrachten Witzen verbarg – ergebnislos. Dabei wurde ihm nur noch mehr bewusst, dass Dean beständig seinem fragendem Blick auswich.

Wenn er etwas genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit über kaum angesehen, seit sie sich hier draußen auf dem Fabrikgelände des alten Sägewerkes wieder getroffen hatten, um sich von Bobby zu verabschieden, der ihnen wie so oft sofort zur Hilfe geeilt war.

„Dean …"

Der Angesprochene machte keinerlei Anstalten zu antworten. Ganz im Gegenteil, nach einem großzügigem Schluck aus der Flasche Bier, die er in der Hand hielt, stieß er sich von dem Wagen ab, drehte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu, ehe sein Kopf und der dazugehörige Oberkörper durch die geöffnete Seitenscheibe im Wageninneren verschwanden.

Sam konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, etwas vom Beifahrersitz zu angeln und hörte halbherzig hervorgenuschelte Worte, die er aber nur zum Teil verstand: „…nichts …`agt, … nur etwas …`ös … kein Ding."

Gerade als Sam ansetzen wollte, um etwas Passendes zu erwidern, stockte er kurz, denn ihm fiel ein kleiner dunkler Gegenstand auf, der Dean gerade bei seiner akrobatischen Einlage aus der linken Hosentasche gerutscht war.

„Dean, du - … hast da was verloren." Seufzend verdrehte Sam die Augen genervt nach oben, auf eine Unterhaltung mit dem Allerwertesten seines Bruders konnte er nun wirklich verzichten und das vordere Ende war anscheinend nicht dazu geneigt, ihm zuzuhören.

Langsam ging er um Dean herum, beugte sich neben ihm hinunter und fummelte ein, halb im weichen Sand verborgenes, Objekt hervor.

„Dean, du solltest wirklich besser auf die Hotelschlüssel aufpassen, wir- …"

‚_Was zum …?' _

„… `ne Gedanken, alles okay." Der Ältere manövrierte sich gerade wieder aus dem Auto, blieb kurz an der Tür hängen und ließ lauthals einen Fluch hören, der schon fast zu ihm gehörte, wie das tägliche Rasieren. Überrascht bemerkte er, wie Sam neben ihm hockte und ihn völlig erschrocken anstarrte.

„Sam? Was machst du da? Ich meine, ich mag es ja, wenn man vor mir niederkniet, aber …"

„Was ist das Dean?" Reflexartig hob sich Sams Hand und berührte diesen leicht an der Seite, der dabei so stark zusammenzuckte, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.

Deans graues Shirt war ihm auf seinem Rückweg durch das Fenster etwas nach oben gerutscht und entblößte jetzt Teile eines enormen Blutergusses an dessen linker Seite, der in allen nur erdenklichen Farben schillerte; von Schwarz über Lila, bis hin zu fahlem Grün und irritierend schillerndem Gelb.

„Mein Gott, wo kommt der her?" Sam durchlief ein deutliches Schaudern. So ein schlimmes Hämatom hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen und es waren beileibe nicht wenige gewesen, deren Anblick er genießen durfte. Es war riesig und erstreckte sich fast über seine gesamte Seite. Dean musste höllische Schmerzen haben, aber der hatte, wie immer, kein Sterbenswort darüber verloren.

Die Frage war nur: Warum?

„Was ist das für ein Bluterguss an deiner Seite, Dean? Der ist mehr als übel, wo hast du den her? Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, du bist aus Versehen irgendwo gegen gerannt!" Besorgnis und Mitgefühl schwang in Sams Stimme mit, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, wusste er doch genau, wie Dean auf solche Dinge reagierte.

Die Augen fest auf das Gesicht seines Bruders gerichtet, zog er behutsam die Hand zurück und richtete sich langsam wieder aus der Hocke auf, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Vergebens.

Die einzige, die er bekam, war der entfernte Ruf eines Raubvogels, der hoch über ihnen, im gleißendem Sonnenlicht des Nachmittags, beständig seine Kreise zog, auf der Suche nach der nächsten Beute, die in seinen Krallen einem tödlichem Ende entgegen sehen konnte.

Von Dean selber kam nichts. Keine Reaktion, als wäre alles mit und um ihn herum in diesem kleinen Moment plötzlich angehalten worden. Der Ältere stand einfach nur still vor seinem Bruder, das Gesicht aschgrau und starrte völlig abwesend an ihm vorbei.

„Dean?" Sam hatte fast das Gefühl, eine in Stein gemeißelte Statue vor sich zu haben, von ihr hätte er genau dieselbe Antwort bekommen, nämlich keine.

„Dean - bist du in Ordnung? Was ist los?", kam es nun etwas leiser und zurückhaltender von Sam. Sorge keimte auf, verzweigte ihre feinen Wurzeln und begann zu wachsen. Eine solche Reaktion war mehr als ungewöhnlich, gerade für seinen Bruder.

Schweigen.

Es kam nichts, keine Regung, fast sah es aus, als hätte Dean sogar aufgehört zu atmen, und das machte Sam eine Heidenangst.

„Es tut mir leid", auch wenn er gerade keine Ahnung hatte, wofür Sam sich hier entschuldigte, er wusste nur eines und das mit absoluter Sicherheit: Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

„Hey …", als Sam seine Hand behutsam um den Arm seines Bruders legte, hatte er das Gefühl, eine gespannte Bogensehne zu berühren, die jeden Moment unter dem ungeheuren Druck zerreißen könnte. Dean zuckte dabei wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zusammen, schlug den Arm des Jüngeren mehr als heftig zur Seite und torkelte hastig und wild keuchend einige Schritte rückwärts. Ein kurzer Blick von Sam in dessen grüne Augen zeigte ihm, dass Dean gerade mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war, jegliche Tiefe war aus ihnen gewichen und hatte einer kalten Leere Platz gemacht.

Die darauf folgende Wandlung kam so plötzlich, wie unerwartet und völlig erstaunt beobachtete der Jüngere, wie Deans Gesicht ein Wechsel von Gefühlsregungen durchzog: Panik, gemischt mit purer Angst und einer großen Portion Verzweiflung.

Was war mit dem Kerl geschehen, der sonst allem trotzte, der ein Sturkopf ohnegleichen war und sich durch nichts und niemanden einschüchtern lassen wollte?

Was immer gerade auch in Dean vorging, es war so übermächtig, dass der sonst so beständige und alles verbergende, knallharte Typ, hier schwer atmend, zitternd und bleich wie ein Laken vor ihm stand.

Und dann dämmerte es Sam langsam …

Ein furchtbarer Verdacht bahnte sich den Weg durch seine Gedanken, drängte sich immer weiter in den Vordergrund, um letztendlich alles zu sein, was laut in seinem Kopf widerhallte.

Sein Bruder hatte Angst … furchtbare Angst, vor ihm - Sam.

Der Jüngere konnte es nicht fassen.

Die Welt um ihn herum begann zu schwanken, seine größte Furcht, die ihn seit so vielen Monaten begleitete, die ihn innerlich auffraß, wurde zur brutalen und bitteren Wahrheit.

‚_Nein, das darf einfach nicht sein, niemals!' _Ein stummer Schrei der Verzweiflung.

„Dean, bitte … ", ungewollt flehende Worte.

Trotz überaus sommerlicher Temperaturen, jagte es Sam eiskalte Schauer in frostigen Wellen über den Rücken und ließ ihm alle Haare zu Berge stehen.

Was hatte er bloß getan? Was hatte er gerade jetzt falsch gemacht?

„Sag etwas …"

Wieder nichts.

Zögernd streckte der Jüngere seinen Arm nach dem anderen aus, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren - eine bittende Geste, die unerwidert blieb.

Das tat weh, sehr sogar, seit dem Tag seiner Geburt war Dean fast immer bei ihm gewesen, war für ihn da, seine stärkere Hälfte, sein Halt im wilden Sturm des Lebens, der sie, wie es schien, nun endlos weit voneinander entfernt hatte.

Ganz tief in seinem Inneren begann Sam zu begreifen, wusste, dass etwas zerbrochen war seit der Rückkehr seines Bruders. Er konnte versuchen mit allem umzugehen, die vielen versteckten Vorwürfe, die leise Verachtung in den Blicken und Worten, aber Angst und fehlendes Vertrauen - nein, das war etwas ganz anderes. Die letzten Monate hatten ihnen beiden offensichtlich so viel mehr genommen, als nur einen Teil ihrer Seele.

Resigniert ließ Sam seinen Arm sinken und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen - oder versuchte es zumindest.

Endlos schweigsame Minuten, in denen keiner auch nur zu einer kleinen Bewegung fähig war, standen sie voreinander, immer noch gelähmt vom Schock des Geschehenen – Sam war gefangen in vollkommener Irritation und Dean in den düsteren Schatten seiner Vergangenheit.

„Du weißt, dass wir darüber reden müssen", murmelte Sam leise und fuhr lauter fort: „Komm schon, Dean, denkst du, ich kann es nicht sehen? Was ist nur passiert mit dir? Mit uns? Was hast du erlebt? Rede mit mir - bitte, denk' nicht, dass ich es nicht mitbekomme: Wir hocken fast vierundzwanzig Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche aufeinander. Die immer stärker werdenden Alpträume in letzter Zeit und jetzt das? Ich weiß, irgendwas geht vor."

Das schien Dean endlich zu erreichen und ihn aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu wecken, langsam fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht, atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, ehe er schließlich unsicher den Blick hob, um in unglaublich sorgenvolle, aber auch gekränkte grün-braune Augen zu sehen.

„Sam, bitte …"

„Du erinnerst dich an die Hölle, oder?" Sanft gesprochene Worte, um endlich zu seinem Bruder durchzudringen.

„Ich bin nicht dumm und blind schon gar nicht, ich kenne dich."

„Was möchtest du von mir? Was, Sam?"

„Die Wahrheit? Ich meine, ich bin dein Bruder und ich wünsche mir nur, dass du endlich mit mir redest. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist und damit meine ich nicht nur die letzten paar Tage."

Deans Blicke wurden schärfer, ehe er nach kurzem Zögern fast wütend erwiderte: „Verdammt noch mal Sam, ich erinnere mich nicht, wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen!"

Und schon war sie wieder da, diese undurchdringliche Mauer, sein harter Schutzschild, den er beständig um sich zog. Der gehetzte Ausdruck in seinem Blick verschwand und machte dem abgeklärten „Mr. Cool-Blick" Platz.

Wie Sam das hasste, wenn Dean sich vor ihm verschloss und er wusste, jedes Reden war jetzt unmöglich geworden. Dean musste doch nach all den Jahren, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, mittlerweile wirklich wissen, dass es seinen Bruder schier in den Wahnsinn trieb, wenn er das tat und dass sich zu verstellen mehr als nutzlos war.

„Dean du - …"

„Meine Güte Sam, jetzt hör aber auf! Ich hab' mich nur erschrocken - das ist alles! Mach aus einer kleinen Mücke keinen monströsen Elefanten!"

Und das tat fast noch mehr weh als alles andere: Das Leugnen, dieses Bollwerk aus unterdrückten Emotionen und Gefühlen, dasselbe hatte ihr Vater ihm gegenüber schon immer getan und Dean war da nicht viel besser.

Es gab nur wenige Momente in seinem Leben, in denen sich Sam noch mehr alleine gefühlt hatte.

„Kommst du nun, Sam? Oder wollen wir hier den Rest des Tages vertrödeln mit sinnlosen Gesprächen?"

Mehr als offensichtlich hatte der Ältere anscheinend beschlossen, eben dieses zu beenden, egal was der andere davon hielt.

Auch wenn er seine normale Haltung wieder angenommen hatte und betont lässig in das Auto stieg, sah Sam die Anspannung in Dean, bemerkte das tiefe Stirnrunzeln und die verkrampften Schultern. Es war etwas passiert in den letzten Stunden, das seine Coolness deutlich ins Schwanken gebracht hatte, etwas, dass ihm einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt hatte, zu dem, den er offensichtlich so schon in den Knochen hängen hatte.

Nein, vor seinem Bruder und engsten Freund konnte er sich nicht verstecken. Sam würde es herausfinden und ihm helfen, egal, wie lange das dauern würde, diesmal würde er nicht locker lassen. Zu viel war mit Dean in den letzten Monaten geschehen, Dinge, über die sie kein Wort verloren hatten, Dinge, die nun nicht mehr einfach verdängt werden konnten.

Es war an der Zeit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

Sam Winchester, immer nur der kleine Bruder und jüngster Sohn, hatte es so satt - er würde dieses Mal, dieses eine verdammte Mal, nicht so einfach nachgeben!

Nein - Sam konnte, wenn er wollte, genau so ein Sturkopf sein, wie der Rest der Familie und eben diesen Rest würde er nicht noch einmal hängen lassen.

_~ sss ~_

„Was denkst du, bleiben wir noch eine Nacht hier oder fahren wir gleich weiter?"

Seit sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt gemacht hatten, war nur Schweigen zwischen ihnen gewesen, etwas, das Sam so nicht länger aushalten konnte. Genauso gut hätte er allerdings auch versuchen können, die Frontscheibe in eine angeregte Unterhaltung über das Wetter zu verwickeln.

Deans Blick war völlig abwesend auf den dunklen Asphalt vor ihnen gerichtet, er war mehr als offensichtlich mit seinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders und lenkte den Impala wie ferngesteuert über die kurvenreiche Straße.

„Hey!"

„Hmm?"

„Ich fragte - …"

„ Ja, ich hab's gehört und nein, ich will gleich weiter, wir haben schon zu viel Zeit in diesem Kaff hier vertrödelt."

Sam quittierte diese fadenscheinige Aussage nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, die fast bis zu seinem Haaransatz reichten und sah seinen Bruder von der Seite her fragend an … es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass sie eine Unterkunft, die sie für diese Nacht sowieso noch zahlen mussten, unbenutzt ließen und weiterzogen. Immerhin waren sie knapp bei Kasse und Dean war nicht gerade ein Verschwender, wenn es um ihre ständig engen, finanziellen Reserven ging.

Aber Sam sparte sich einen Kommentar seinerseits, da er merkte, dass sein Bruder nicht zum Reden aufgelegt war und schon gar nicht zum Diskutieren, was er mehr als deutlich dadurch betonte, dass er das Radio voll aufdrehte. Sam seufzte ergeben, lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sitz zurück, sah aus dem Beifahrerfenster und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

Dreißig schweigsame und durch laute Rockmusik zugedröhnte Minuten später, bog der Impala auf den Parkplatz vor dem kleinen Hotel ein, das sie über die letzten, recht seltsamen Tage hindurch bewohnt hatten. Röhrend und tuckernd kam der Motor zum Stillstand und für einen Moment war nur das leise Knacken des Kühlers zu hören.

Sams Hand ging automatisch zum Türgriff und er war schon dabei, seine langen Beine aus dem Wagen zu schälen, als er registrierte, dass Dean sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter bestätigte ihm das und langsam drehte er sich zurück in das Wageninnere.

„Alles okay?" Sam vermied es, Dean direkt anzusehen, er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seinen Bruder zu bedrängen, jetzt der falsche Weg war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Deans Hände so verkrampft am Lenkrad festklammerten, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Minuten saßen sie einfach nur beieinander, ehe Dean sehr, sehr leise seinem Bruder eine Antwort gab: „ Sammy, ich … ich kann da nicht wieder rein."

Diese Antwort überraschte Sam, bestätigte sie doch nur das mehr als Offensichtliche. Aber sie tatsächlich von Dean zu hören, versetzte ihn, gerade nach dem Gespräch vorhin, doch sehr in Erstaunen. Eigentlich hatte er mit einer halbherzigen Ausrede, irgendeinem dummen Spruch gerechnet, aber das?

Nun gut, offensichtlich hatte die harte Fassade doch ein paar Risse abbekommen.

„Ich kümmere mich um alles - bleib hier, ich bin bald zurück." Sam sah kurz zu Dean hinüber, der kaum merklich nickte und nur ein leises: „Danke" hervornuschelte.

Die zufallende Autotür holte Dean ruckartig aus seiner Starre zurück und er verfolgte im Rückspiegel den Weg seines Bruders, der gerade auf die Tür der Eingangshalle des kleinen Hotels zusteuerte. Dean kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie der Jüngere einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zurück zum Auto warf und dann schließlich im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwand.

Sam war schon immer so gewesen, er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber Dean hoffte inständig, dass die Nervensäge nicht noch weiter nachbohren würde, er seine Ruhe haben und damit allein fertig werden konnte. Er würde es halten wie immer: Versuchen zu vergessen und vor allem sich nicht davon in die Knie zwingen lassen. Das hier, das war real, dieser Moment. Er war am Leben und nichts anders zählte mehr, die vergangenen Monate durfte keine Rolle mehr spielen.

Knapp vierzig Minuten später tauchte Sam wieder auf, Deans Tasche geschultert und seine eigene in der Hand tragend, die er, kaum am Auto angekommen, ziellos in den Kofferraum warf. Kurz darauf öffnete sich schwungvoll die Beifahrertür, die kurz quietschend protestierte und etwas außer Atem ließ er sich in den Sitz fallen.

„Alles erledigt, wir können los."

„Das Zimmer ist sauber? Alles gecheckt?"

Hochgezogene Augenbrauen bei dem Jüngeren, die mehr als deutlich fragten, ob er hier für einen blutigen Amateur gehalten wurde.

„Okay, okay …", die Hände zum Zeichen der Entschuldigung kurz erhoben, fragte Dean weiter, dieses Mal aber schon mit weit weniger Elan und einem kleinen Räuspern: „Was hast du mit dem Sheriff gemacht?"

Ein freudloses Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht von Sam. „Naja, der macht ein kleines Nickerchen in einem der leeren Nebenzimmer …"

Dean wollte gerade ansetzen, um etwas einzuwenden, aber Sam kam ihm zuvor.

„Was? Ich musste mir schnell was einfallen lassen, ich konnte ihn ja schlecht auf dem Boden bei uns liegen lassen, noch auffälliger wäre es kaum gegangen, wenn wir Glück haben, fressen sie den Köder und lassen es bei einem Herzinfarkt bleiben."

Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich Dean wieder gefangen, denn in seinen Augen blitzte der alte Schalk auf: „Ich sage es ja nicht gerne, kleiner Bruder, aber so nervig wie du oft bist, so genial bist du auch. Super, wenn wir das jetzt hätten, kann es ja losgehen, mein Baby kann es kaum noch erwarten, Asphalt unter den Reifen zu spüren", liebevoll strich er kurz über das Armaturenbrett, bevor er den Rückwärtsgang einlegte und mit einem gezielten Zug den Impala aus der Parklücke heraus manövrierte.

Sam keuchte protestierend auf, da er durch die unsanfte Fahrweise seines Bruders fast mit dem Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe knallte, was Dean wiederum nur noch mehr zu erheitern schien.

Mit quietschenden Reifen setzten sie sich in Bewegung, fuhren hinaus aus der Stadt, und wusste der Himmel zu welch verrücktem Auftrag als nächstes. Wichtig war erst mal nur eines: Weg von hier.

_~ sss ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 4**

_~sss~_

Die Stunden vergingen, Stunden, in denen sie Meile um Meile hinter sich ließen und langsam eingelullt wurden von den immer gleich aussehenden Bäumen am Straßenrand und der bergigen Landschaft, die hypnotisch an ihnen vorbeizog.

Die belanglosen Gespräche verebbten allmählich, Ruhe kehrte zwischen ihnen ein, die aber keineswegs unangenehm war, nein, es war eine vertraute Stille, in der es einfach reichte, dem anderen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Das war etwas, das Sam in all den vergangenen Monaten so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, dass er jetzt Mühe hatte, die aufsteigenden Emotionen in ihm im Zaum zu halten. Glücklicherweise war Dean jedoch so auf die Straße vor sich konzentriert, dass er von alledem nichts mitbekam.

Wie jedes Mal stellten sich nach einer Weile automatisch ihre gewohnten Rituale während der Fahrten ein. Sam versorgte Dean in regelmäßigen Abständen mit halbwegs trinkbarem Kaffee aus einer Thermoskanne, die sie grundsätzlich zu Beginn ihrer Trips auffüllten und die schon immer ihren festen Platz im Inneren des Wagens hatte - genau zu Sams Füßen, griffbereit, um die Sucht nach Koffein zu stillen.

Leise erklang irgendwelche Musik des örtlichen Radiosenders aus den Lautsprechern, der, solange er eben noch zu empfangen war, die Ehre hatte, sie mit Rockklassikern zu beschallen.

Langsam brach die Nacht herein und tauchte die Landschaft um sie herum in ein atemberaubendes Farbenspiel aus dunklem Blau und feurig flammendem Rot.

Verträumt beobachtete Sam das wunderschöne Schauspiel am Horizont. Schon damals mit Jess hatten sie beide oft zusammen den Abendhimmel betrachtet, eine kleine romantische Anwandlung von ihr, die er nur zu gerne übernommen hatte.

Lächelnd schüttelte er die alten Erinnerungen ab, die ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue einen schmerzlichen Stich versetzten. Er vermisste Jessica, vermisste ihr warmes Lächeln und sie an seiner Seite - nach all der Zeit immer noch so sehr, dass es wehtat. Wie hatten sich doch die Dinge seit damals verändert. Er war ein völlig anderer geworden, ein Mensch, den sie so vielleicht nie akzeptiert hätte. Ein Mensch – wenn er denn noch einer war, den so eventuell nicht einmal mehr sein Bruder akzeptieren konnte.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte ihm dasselbe wie noch vor einer Stunde, Dean, der es genoss, mit seinem Baby auf der Straße unterwegs zu sein. Aber er sah auch die kleine, steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die sich tief in die Haut seiner Stirn gegraben hatte, ein untrügliches Zeichen der Anspannung, ein Signal dafür, dass es dahinter in seinem Kopf heftig arbeitete.

Sam machte sich Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Nach außen hin war alles in Ordnung, aber innen sah es ganz anders aus. Es bedrückte ihn, dass Dean nicht mit ihm reden wollte, aber das war schon immer ihr Problem gewesen: Der ältere Bruder konnte keine Schwäche dem jüngeren gegenüber zugeben und das schien jetzt ganz neue Dimensionen anzunehmen. Sie hatte viele Dinge einfach niedergeschwiegen, hatten vermieden, darüber zu reden - weil beide es nicht konnten. Jeder hatte seine Geheimnisse, alles Sachen, die es nicht gerade einfacher machten, sich selbst zu offenbaren oder nach diesen langen Monaten noch annährend man selbst zu sein und sich zu öffnen.

Völlig unerwartet riss Dean den Jüngeren aus seinen trüben Gedanken: „Hey, wollen wir eine kurze Pause machen? Was hältst davon, wenn wir kurz halten, ich muss sowieso tanken."

„Hm?"

„Tanken – `ne Pause!"

„ Ja, ist eine gute Idee, dann kann ich mir auch etwas meine eingeschlafenen Beine vertreten", kam es von Sam, der dabei unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte, in dem Versuch, eine neue Position zu finden, die weniger anstrengend war, als die etlichen, die er vorher schon probiert hatte.

„Oh ja und ich brauche dringend was zu Futtern, frischen Kaffee und ein Klo. Naja, vielleicht nicht gerade in dieser Reihenfolge."

Eine halbe Stunde später und einige Meilen weiter, tauchte am Straßenrand endlich das ersehnte Hinweisschild auf und unisono war ein erleichtertes Seufzen der beiden Männer zu hören.

Dean gähnte so herzhaft, dass seine Gelenke dabei laut knackten und schaffe es noch gerade rechtzeitig, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu reißen, als er den Blick seines Bruders auf sich spürte. „Was?"

„Ach nichts."

„Auch gut, da vorne ist es, kommst du mit, Sam, oder bleibst du am Wagen?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf: „Gib mir die Schlüssel, ich übernehme das Tanken und du den Rest … aber bitte, tu' mir einen Gefallen, besorg nicht wieder nur ungesundes Zeug, ich möchte auch was davon runter bekommen!"

Genau in der Sekunde, als Sam es aussprach, bereute er seine Worte auch schon, denn ihm war klar, dass er jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich selber nochmal los musste, wenn er sich die nächsten Stunden nicht ausschließlich von Chips und Süßkram ernähren wollte. Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Bruders bestätigte ihm diese Vermutung und ließ ihn resignierend die Arme heben und die Augen verdrehen.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?" Sam konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er das Leuchten in den Augen von Dean sah, der ihn unschuldig, wie ein kleiner Junge, anklimperte und sich davon machte, um sich um alles Lebensnotwenige zu kümmern: Nahrung und Kaffee.

Sam sah ihm nach und lächelte still in sich hinein, ehe er sich daran machte, auch dem Impala die nötige flüssige Nahrungszufuhr zu sichern. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Tankanzeige des Autos sagte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass offensichtlich nicht nur Dean fast vor Hunger starb.

Kurze Zeit später hörte Sam in der Ferne das leise Klingeln einer Glocke, die sich an der Ladentür der Tankstelle befand, in deren Fenster, wild flackernd, eine kleine Leuchtanzeige verkündete, dass hier 24 Stunden jemand zur Stelle war. Langsam folgte er mit seinen Augen der Person, die kurz im dunklen Schatten der Tür stehenblieb und sich dann, beladen mit Tüten, auf den Weg in seine Richtung machte.

Oh Mann, das würde gleich mächtig Ärger geben, Dean würde ausflippen …

Immernoch den Weg seines Bruders verfolgend, bemerkte er dessen kurzes Zögern, als er dem Wagen immer näher kam. Es war zwar unmöglich, in der Dunkelheit und gefangen in den Schatten der Tankstellenbeleuchtung, etwas von seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber Sam hätte wetten können, dass es nicht gerade freundliche Züge trug.

Donnernd wurde die Beifahrertür aufgerissen, ehe ein überaus düster dreinschauender Kopf seinen Weg ins Innere suchte. Angestrahlt von der spärlichen Innenbeleuchtung, sah Dean einfach nur zum Fürchten aus.

„Was zum Henker soll das? Ich fahre, mach, dass du auf deine Seite kommst!"

„Nein."

„Das ist mein Auto!"

„Und?"

„Sam, ich warne dich, treib' es nicht zu weit!"

„Dean, du bist jetzt seit Stunden durchgefahren, ich übernehme für eine Weile- …"

„Vergiss es, ich brauche keine Pause … mach, dass du deinen Hintern von meinem Sitz runter bekommst!"

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust, im Straßengraben zu landen, hab dich nicht so und steig endlich ein, ich fahre und in ein paar Stunden kannst du das Steuer zurückhaben."

Dean kochte, das konnte Sam mehr als deutlich sehen, aber auch wenn er leugnete, eine Pause zu brauchen, waren die Zeichen der Erschöpfung so deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, dass Sam sich keinen Millimeter hier wegrühren würde.

Und Dean wusste das genau.

Murrend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, eine Position innerhalb _seines_ Autos, die er zutiefst hasste und nur selten nutzte.

„Das zahle ich dir heim, das schwöre ich dir!"

„Ja, ja ... mach nur."

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung, bis der Impala mit leise tuckerndem Motor vom Parkplatz bog und schließlich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand.

Einige Zeit verging, in der Sam seinem Bruder die Gelegenheit gab, sich zu beruhigen, ehe er ihn ansprach: „Was hast du nun mitgebracht?"

„Hm?"

„In den Tüten? Werde ich verhungern oder eher an einem Zuckerschock sterben?"

Das schien die Stimmung doch gleich merklich aufzulockern. Der Gedanke an Futter entlockte Dean ein ungewolltes Grinsen und erinnerte ihn an die vollgestopften Tüten, die vorhin einen kurzen und sehr unsanften Flugversuch auf die Rückbank unternommen hatten.

Grinsend drehte sich der Ältere um und angelte tastend in der Dunkelheit herum. Lautes Knistern verriet, dass die Schatzsuche offensichtlich erfolgreich war und mit einem Mal tauchten zwei arg ramponiert aussehende, braune Papiertüten aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens auf.

Dean stöberte einen Moment darin herum, ehe er triumphierend zwei dicke Sandwiches hervorholte, die sorgfältig in Klarsichtfolie verpackt waren.

Überrascht sah Sam Dean an, der nun in gespielter Empörung erwiderte: „Siehst du mal, was du für einen großartigen Bruder hast … sogar an dich habe ich gedacht und was machst du? Klaust mir mein Baby unter dem Hintern weg!"

Lautes Folienknistern ertönte, ehe Sam schließlich ein Sandwich in die Hand gedrückt bekam und nicht anders konnte, als laut los zu lachen, ehe er herzhaft einen großen Bissen nahm.

Erst jetzt schien den beiden Männern klar zu werden, wie hungrig sie eigentlich waren und gemeinsam machten sie sich über ihre Reisevorräte her.

Angenehm gesättigt und von der leisen Musik aus dem Radio träge gemacht, bemerkte Sam, wie Dean immer mehr zu kämpfen hatte, die Augen offenzuhalten und auch wenn er es eisern versuchte, schließlich dagegen verlor.

Endlich.

Sam beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln: Jetzt, wo er schlief, wirkte er noch viel erschöpfter. Dunkle Augenringe, blasse Haut und immer noch diese kleine Stirnfalte. Dean, der im Schlaf sonst eher wie ein kleiner Fünfjähriger aussah, wirkte nun viel älter als er eigentlich war. Unter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich seine Pupillen schnell hin und her. Ein Bild, das Sam in der letzten Zeit viel zu häufig heimlich beobachtet hatte.

Der Ältere wurde zusehends unruhiger und murmelte unverständliche Worte im Schlaf.

Langsam und ganz sacht legte Sam seine Hand auf die ihm zugewandte Schulter und hoffte inständig, dass Dean dort nicht auch einen dieser grausamen Blutergüsse hatte.

Es war furchtbar, ihn so zu sehen und seinem Bruder nur während des Schlafes etwas Trost spenden zu können. In wachem Zustand hätte er diese Geste niemals zugelassen und auch jetzt musste Sam sehr vorsichtig sein. Auch wenn es viele Jahre her war, Jahre, in denen sie beide zu Erwachsenen wurden, so vergaß Sam doch nicht, wie beruhigend das sein konnte - dieser stille Halt, der einem solch eine Stabilität gab. Wie oft hatte Dean dasselbe für ihn getan, ihm Sicherheit und innere Ruhe gegeben, alleine durch die Kraft der Berührung des anderen.

„Ich bin bei dir und wir stehen das zusammen durch." Ein leise geflüstertes Versprechen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Die Hölle in dir**

**Teil 5 **

_~sss~_

Als der Morgen langsam am Horizont zu dämmern begann, lag bereits eine beachtliche Anzahl an Meilen hinter ihnen und Dean hatte, mehr oder weniger ruhig, durchgeschlafen.

Sam hingegen hatte sich die gesamte Zeit über wild den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie es von jetzt an weitergehen sollte, denn es stand außer Frage, dass etwas geschehen musste und zwar sehr bald. Der Jüngere war nicht bereit, zu akzeptieren, dass diese Situation zwischen ihnen so weiterging. Die letzten Monate waren für beide Hölle genug gewesen, jeder hatte auf seine Art damit zu kämpfen und Sam wusste, dass Dean Hilfe brauchte. Nur stur wie er war, würde er diese niemals annehmen, erst recht nicht von seinem kleinen Bruder.

Wenn es denn keinen anderen Weg gab, musste Sam eben mit etwas sanfter Gewalt nachhelfen. Die Idee, die dazu in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte, konnte man zwar nicht direkt als Plan bezeichnen, aber es war immerhin ein kleiner Anfang. Ach was, es war das Beste an Plan, was er zu bieten hatte, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Dean sich wohl kaum zum Psychoklemptner schicken lassen würde.

Sam selbst hatte wahrlich keine Lust auf eine neuerliche Begegnung dieser Art, immerhin hatte er beim letzten Mal versucht, Dean kurz danach die Lebenslichter auszublasen. Ein Risiko, das wohl niemand von ihnen freiwillig noch mal eingehen würde, einmal abgesehen davon, was sie erzählen sollten: ‚_Oh, mein großer Bruder hat mich nach einem dämonischen Wettstreit, den ich leider verloren habe, von den Toten wiedererweckt und sich dabei an den Teufel verkauft. Ach ja, wie es scheint, hat er jetzt wohl nachträglich damit ein paar Probleme … und wenn wir schon dabei sind - ich auch. ' _

Ein ironisches Grinsen zog über Sams Gesicht; diese Art der spöttischen Problembewältigung war wohl weniger sein Ding, als eher die Methode von Dean. Aber zum Lachen war Sam schon lange nicht mehr zu Mute, dafür hatte Lilith gründlich gesorgt und andere Lösungen gab es keine. Systematisch war er alles durchgegangen, immer und immer wieder, aber jetzt war da endlich ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, ähnlich dem, das sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht an den morgendlichen Himmel kämpfte.

Sams Miene nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, denn er wusste jetzt schon, was dabei herauskommen würde, aber es war soweit, dass der kleine dem großen Bruder endlich einmal deutlich machte, dass die Zeit der Bevormundungen endgültig vorbei und Sam alt genug war für eigene Entscheidungen. Grade angesichts der vergangenen Monate war dies mehr als überfällig, denn den jungen, an das Gute in der Welt glaubenden, Samuel Winchester gab es nicht mehr, der war damals, in jener Nacht im Schlamm von Cold Oak, für immer gestorben.

Der erste Schritt des Planes schien recht einfach zu sein, denn genau in diesem Augenblick sah Sam ein altes, morsches Hinweisschild am Straßenrand stehen, das Werbung machte für die Vermietung kleiner Blockhütten am nahe gelegenen See. Angepriesen wurden darauf einfache Unterkünfte für Wochenendtouristen, Wanderer und Angler aus der Region.

Perfekt!

Langsam und äußerst behutsam, um Dean nicht zu wecken, steuerte Sam den Wagen vor das kleine verwitterte Holzhäuschen neben der Straße, das zwar in der Einsamkeit dieser bewaldeten Gegend etwas verloren wirkte, aber dennoch einen sehr einladenden Eindruck hinterließ. Interessiert stellte Sam fest, dass es auch gleichzeitig ein kleiner Laden war, in dem die Touristen und Abenteurer das Nötigste kaufen konnten.

Glück gehabt.

Langsam ließ er den Wagen ausrollen und schaltete den Motor ab. Sein skeptischer Blick glitt hinüber zu Dean, aber er schlief weiter tief und fest … noch etwas Ungewöhnliches, denn letztendlich war es schon immer so gewesen, dass ein nicht laufender Motor seines Babys Dean aus dem tiefsten Schlaf geholt hatte. Gott bewahre, aber es könnte ja ein Defekt vorliegen oder Sam könnte etwas kaputt gemacht haben.

Schmunzelnd öffnete Sam so leise es ging die Fahrertür und genoss für einen Moment die frische, kühle Morgenluft, die wohltuend ins Wageninnere strömte. Langsam setzte er seine langen, von der anstrengenden Fahrt, müden Beine auf den sandigen Boden unter ihm und seufzte erleichtert auf. Etwas ungelenk und steif erhob er sich aus dem Auto, streckte sich und dehnte seine knackenden Gelenke, atmete tief die klare Luft des Morgens ein. Er stand für einen Moment still da und genoss diese unendliche Ruhe, wie man sie nur sehr weit außerhalb der großen Städte fand.

Sams Blick glitt träumerisch über die dunklen, saftig grünen Tannen auf der anderen Straßenseite, in denen noch ein leichter Morgennebel hing und welche durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in weiches, verträumtes Licht getaucht wurden. Es war absolut still, nur der gelegentliche Ruf eines Vogels, das leise Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen und das entfernte Plätschern des Wassers vom See her waren zu hören.

Die Szene vor und um ihn herum stand in einem solch absurden Kontrast zu dem Chaos, in dem sie sich eigentlich befanden, aber vielleicht verspürte Sam gerade deswegen eine tiefe innere Ruhe und wusste, dass er das Richtige tat. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber es war der einzige Weg.

Dean begann langsam munter zu werden, durch die kühle Luft, die ihm über die vom Schlaf erhitze Haut strich und driftete langsam aus der Welt der Träume zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Um ihm noch ein paar Minuten zu geben und die Schlafmütze nicht gleich vollständig zu wecken, lehnte Sam die Fahrertür nur vorsichtig an und machte sich alleine auf in den kleinen Laden, denn es gab viel zu tun.

Als er gemächlich die alte, hölzerne Treppe nach oben stieg, hoffte er inständig, dass um diese Tageszeit schon jemand anzutreffen war, denn ihm war klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, ehe Dean wach wurde und eins und eins zusammenzählte. Offensichtlich meinte man es gerade sehr gut mit ihm, denn als er die abgegriffene Türklinke herunter drückte, gab die Tür laut quietschend nach. Sie öffnete sich, begleitet von einem leisen Klingeln, das den morgendlichen Besucher ankündigte.

Kurze Zeit später verließ Sam das kleine Geschäft, bepackt mit einigen Vorräten, einer Karte der Region und ein paar Schlüsseln für eine abgelegene Blockhütte direkt am Wasser.

Ihr kleines Domizil für die nächsten Tage.

Als er auf seinem Rückweg zum Auto auf dem sonst verlassenen und leeren Parkplatz schließlich um den Impala herum ging, sah er Dean, der gerade versuchte, sich mühsam vom Leder der Rückenlehne zu lösen. Völlig zerknittert und mit einem schönen roten Druckstreifen von den Polstern im Gesicht, blinzelte er um Orientierung suchend, vor sich hin. Als der Ältere seinen Bruder entdeckte, der ihn durch die Frontscheibe grinsend begrüßte, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer spöttischen Maske purer Ablehnung.

Offensichtlich war jemand schlecht drauf heute Morgen und das würde sich in den nächsten Stunden wohl nicht mehr so schnell ändern. Resigniert Luft holend setzte sich Sam zurück in den Wagen, drücke Dean einen heißen Pappbecher in die Hand, aus dem es verlockend nach frischem Kaffee duftete und verstaute die anderen Sachen, so gut es ging, auf der Rückbank.

Deans misstrauisch dreinschauende Augen verfolgten das Geschehen und als er die kleine Landkarte in Sams Händen sah, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Bruder gereizt zu fragen:„Was hast du vor, Sam - ein Picknick im Wald oder was? Sollen wir vielleicht, wie Rotkäppchen, mit einem Korb voller Essen durch die Wildnis marschieren?"

Der Angesprochene sparte sich jeden Kommentar, auch wenn er die Überraschung darüber, dass sein Bruder sich mit Märchen auskannte, kaum verbergen konnte. Er drehte nur den Zündschlüssel um und brachte sie zurück auf die einsame Landstraße. Dean würde schon noch früh genug ausrasten.

Und das erwartete Donnerwetter mit Blitzschlag folgte nur wenige Minuten später, als Sam auf einen schmalen Pfad einbog, der durch ein kleines blaues Hinweißschild markiert war.

„Hey, was tust du? Himmel noch mal, du kannst doch mein Baby nicht in diese Wildnis kutschieren! Wo willst du hin, Sam? Halt sofort an!"

Keine Reaktion.

„SAM! … Verdammt noch mal, was soll das?", polterte der Ältere los.

„Beruhige dich, Dean, wir sind gleich da."

„Wo ist ‚da'? Sammy, ich werde gleich - … "

„Ruhig Blut, Dean, du wirst es schon sehen."

Da es offensichtlich keinen Sinn hatte, seinen kleinen Bruder weiter mit aufgebrachten Fragen zu bombardieren, klappte Dean seinen Mund wieder zu und lehnte sich äußerst gereizt und mürrisch zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das hier hinführte, aber eines war klar: Das würde er nicht mit sich machen lassen! Sam hatte den Bogen mehr als deutlich überspannt.

Verdammt - da konnte einem sogar die Lust auf frischen Kaffee vergehen!

Zwanzig lange, durch Wurzeln, Steine und löchrige Sandwege holprige, Minuten später kam mitten im Wald eine Hütte in Sicht, die fast direkt am Wasser stand. Das kleine versteckte Blockhaus, inmitten von hohen Laub- und Tannbäumen machte mit seinen verwitterten, alten Holzbalken und leicht moosigen Dachschindeln einen recht verschlafenen Eindruck …

Sam gefiel es auf Anhieb.

Offensichtlich dämmerte Dean gerade in diesem Moment, was hier vor sich ging, da seine noch verschlafenen Hirnzellen durch das ihnen dann doch noch zugeführte Koffein wieder in Fahrt kamen.

„Sam…? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Was soll das?"

„Oh doch, das ist mein voller Ernst, wir beide bleiben für ein paar Tage hier."

„Nein! Wir haben genug zu tun, wir haben keine Zeit, hier herumzulungern und den Bäumen beim Wachsen zuzusehen, das weißt du genau! Es ist keine Zeit."

_`Und du hast Angst…'_, „Dean, hör zu, die letzten Tage waren ein bisschen viel –"

„Willst du mich verarschen, Samuel, ich brauche keine Ruhe!", brüllte der Ältere nun fast.

‚_Samuel, oha – stinkig war nicht mal annähernd dran.'_

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber ich!"

Das saß.

Dean klappte den Mund zu. Was sollte er auch auf diesen offensichtlich vorgeschobenen Vorwand erwidern.

Leise tuckernd lenkte Sam den Impala vor das kleine Haus, das sie für die nächsten Tage als Herberge nutzen würden. Aufmerksam ließ der Jüngere dabei den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen.

Es war eine wunderschöne, einsame Gegend, wild bewachsen mit Bäumen und Wasser soweit das Auge reichte. Durch einen kleinen Spalt des geöffneten Seitenfensters drangen die Geräusche von außerhalb herein und die leisen Rufe der Wasservögel, die er schon vorhin aus der Ferne gehört hatte, zogen ihn schließlich nach draußen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, stieg aus und lehnte sich an das Auto, die gesamte Schönheit dieses friedlichen Ortes tief in sich aufnehmend.

Keine Dämonen, Geister und Monster. Keine Engel und wer weiß was sonst noch, die ihnen das Leben schwer machen wollten.

Einfach nur sie selber …

Hoffnung.

Hoffnung auf Heilung und Wiederbelebung alter Bindungen.

Hoffnung auf Halt.

Familie.

„ICH BLEIBE NICHT HIER!"

Auf der anderen Seite des Wagens tauchte ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Kopf auf, dessen vom Schlaf noch wild abstehende Haare seinen grummeligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht noch verstärkten.

„Bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, ich sagte: Ich bleibe nicht hier! Was soll das, Sam? Du kannst mich nicht hier mitten ins Nirgendwo schleppen und glauben, dass ich auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger hier bleibe! Gib mir sofort die Schlüssel!"

„Nein!"

„Ich sagte, gib - … "

„Ich weiß und ich sagte nein!"

„Das ist mein Wagen, verdammt, du kannst nicht allen ernstes Glauben, dass du mich hier festhalten kannst!"

„Doch, das glaube ich schon."

Ungläubige Blicke trafen auf entschlossene und die Luft um sie herum schien zu brodeln.

„Ich fasse es nicht … dann bleib doch hier, ich fahre!"

„Dean, komm schon …"

Sam hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und auch mit dem, was nun als nächstes kam.

Dean donnerte im Laufschritt um das Auto herum und sah seinem Bruder mit frostig, kaltem Blick in die Augen, die Hand fordernd ausgestreckt.

„Ein letztes Mal: Die Schlüssel!"

„Nein."

„Treibe es nicht zu weit, Sam."

Keine Reaktion, bis Dean schließlich allen Ernstes versuchte, Sam zur Seite zu schieben, um in den Wagen zu kommen.

„Das ist kindisch, Dean, was hast du vor?"

„Wonach sieht es aus, hältst du mich für bescheuert? Du kannst dir die Schlüssel sonst wo hin schieben, wozu weiß ich, wie man einen fahrbaren Untersatz kurzschließt!"

„Dean, bitte - zwing mich nicht, dem Impala etwas anzutun."


	6. Chapter 6

** Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 6 **

_~sss~_

„Dean, bitte - zwing mich nicht, dem Impala etwas anzutun."

Das war so ziemlich das Einzige, was einen Dean Winchester davon abbringen konnte, sofort zu verschwinden.

Und es schien zu wirken.

Als hätte man auf eine Stopptaste gedrückt, verharrte dieser plötzlich ganz still, mitten in der Bewegung, im Gesicht einen Ausdruck des ungläubigen Schocks.

Dean biss die Zähne so stark zusammen, dass Sam die Kieferknochen quasi knirschen hören konnte. Beständig arbeiteten die Muskeln am Hals des Älteren, ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass er um Beherrschung kämpfte, ehe er es mühsam schaffte, wieder Worte hervorzubringen: „Sag das noch mal."

Eine giftige Warnung an den Jüngeren, die Dean mit so dunkler, vor unterdrückter Wut brodelnder Stimme hervorbrachte, dass sich Sam der Magen umdrehte.

‚_Wenn es denn sein musste.'_

„Zwing mich nicht, dem Impala etwas anzutun, vier zerstochene Reifen kannst auch du nicht so schnell flicken und der nächste Abschleppdienst dürfte eine Weile hierher brauchen." Sam sprach die Worte betont ruhig aus, auch wenn in seinem Inneren ein wilder Sturm alles zu verwirbeln drohte.

Selten hatte er sich so beschissen dabei gefühlt, seinem Bruder zu helfen, aber es gab nicht viel, was er als Druckmittel hätte benutzen können. Die einzige Möglichkeit in Reichweite war nun einmal die schwarze Lady, die hier so unschuldig in der Morgensonne stand.

„Das wirst du bereuen, das schwöre ich dir, Sam!"

„Dean, bitte- … "

Ruckartig drehte der Ältere sich weg, bebend vor Zorn. Die Wut war das einzige Gefühl, welches er momentan zeigte, alles andere war verborgen hinter einer Maske aus hartem, kaltem Eis.

Sam wollte sich am liebsten übergeben bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er im Moment wahrscheinlich der Letzte war, den Dean überhaupt um sich haben wollte. Aber sei es drum: Feuer musste manchmal eben mit Feuer bekämpft werden.

„Dea – …"

„Vergiss es!"

Und dann tat Dean, was er von je her in Situationen machte, die er emotional nicht im Griff hatte: Er trat die Flucht an.

Dieses Mal äußerte sich das in einem strammen Laufschritt weg von Sam, der ihm bedrückt nachsah, als der andere auf den nahe gelegenen See zumarschierte.

Sam war sich sicher, das würde sein Bruder ihm sehr lange nicht verzeihen, wenn überhaupt. Solche Art von Druck war noch nie gut bei irgendeinem der Winchesters angekommen und ganz besonders nicht bei Dean.

Betrübt den Kopf schüttelnd wandte er sich ab, manchmal hatte man anscheinend keine andere Wahl, als Menschen, die man liebte, vor den Kopf zu stoßen, sei es auch nur aus der Notwendigkeit heraus, ihnen helfen zu wollen.

Ein letzter unsicherer Blick über die Schulter, bevor er sich widerstrebend daran machte, das Gepäck auszuladen. Alles zog ihn hin zu Dean, er wollte die Dinge klären, wollte sich entschuldigen. Aber so sicher, wie er sich wahrscheinlich zum Narren machen würde, wenn er ihm jetzt nachrannte, so sicher wusste er, dass der Ältere jetzt Zeit für sich brauchte.

Es gab nicht viel, was Sam in die Hütte zu tragen brauchte, ihre Klamotten und die Vorräte für die nächsten Tage waren schnell herein gebracht. Den Impala vorsichtshalber gut verschlossen und die Schlüssel sicher in seiner Hosentasche – vielleicht würde es Dean lange genug aufhalten, bis Sam diverse Fluchtversuche bemerkte und ihn selbst aufhalten konnte - machte er sich daraufhin neugierig auf Entdeckungstour durch das kleine Blockhaus.

Selbst so einfach, wie es eingerichtet war, war es doch mit großem Abstand das Komfortabelste und bei weitem Gemütlichste, was Sam seit Langem gesehen hatte. Die alten und dunkel verwitterten Baumstämme, aus denen die Wände bestanden, gaben dem ganzen einen mehr als gemütlichen und warmen Eindruck.

Ein offener Kamin mit Sofa und Sessel davor, welche einfach nur zum Entspannen einluden, taten ihr Übriges dazu. Sein Blick glitt durch den großzügigen Raum und blieb schließlich bei dem kleinen, halb offenen Kochbereich hängen. Sam konnte nicht anders als loszugrinsen, bei dem Gedanken daran, etwas mit seinen eigenen Händen zu kochen.

Er konnte das Gefühl nicht vertreiben, das erste Mal seit vielen Monaten wieder etwas, zumindest für einen kurzen Zeitraum, zu Hause nennen zu können - obwohl, diese kleine Bezeichnung mittlerweile für ihn eine ganz andere, besondere Bedeutung bekommen hatte – zu Hause war bei Dean, egal wo – Hauptsache, Dean war da.

_~sss~_

Anderthalb Stunden später war so ziemlich alles getan; die kleine Hütte war auf Vordermann gebracht, die Vorräte verstaut und die Klamotten in den Schränken - ein Luxus, den sie sich nur selten gönnten, da die Brüder oftmals nur wenige Tage an ein und demselben Ort blieben.

Sam wurde langsam unruhig, weil Dean immer noch draußen war und keinerlei Anstalten machte, zurückzukommen. Für eine Weile war der einfach spurlos verschwunden gewesen und Sam hatte angefangen, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, ob sein Bruder nicht doch zu Fuß auf und davon war, als der Ältere schließlich, zu Sams großer Erleichterung, wieder am Ufer Sees aufgetaucht war.

Seitdem stand Dean nun scheinbar in Gedanken versunken auf einem kleinen, hölzernen Bootssteg, der zur Hütte gehörte und starrte regungslos hinaus aufs Wasser.

Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, beobachtet der Jüngere ihn durch die großen Fensterscheiben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und nervös auf der Unterlippe herumkauend.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, das konnte er nie, Sam hasste Streit und noch mehr hasste er es, wenn er Schuld daran war, mochten die Gründe auch noch so einleuchtend sein - innerlich schlug sein Magen Purzelbäume und seine Eingeweide schienen verknotet.

Da gab es anscheinend nur eine Möglichkeit: Ran an den _Feind_.

Bewaffnet mit einem kleinen Friedensangebot in Form einer großen Tasse frisch gebrühtem, schwarzen Kaffee machte sich Sam auf den Weg, entlang über einen kleinen, mit Wurzeln bewachsenen, holprigen Pfad, der die knapp hundertfünfzig Meter zum Wasser hinunterführte. Kleine Kiesel knirschten unter seinen Schuhen, als er das flache und steinige Ufer überquerte, um schließlich auf den Holzsteg zu gelangen, der knarrend den rhythmisch anschlagenden Wellen zu widerstehen versuchte.

Sam näherte sich sehr langsam, allerdings nur, weil er versuchte, nichts von dem wohl riechenden Gebräu in der Tasse zu verschütten, die er in der Hand hielt. Ihm war klar, dass Dean ihn sowieso schon von Weitem hatte kommen hören und ganz nebenbei verriet ihn der Duft des Kaffees schon aus hundert Meter Entfernung, den er wie eine Geruchs-Leuchtreklame vor sich her trug. Aber der Ältere drehte sich nicht um, zeigte keine Regung und sagte kein einziges Wort.

Also immer noch sauer.

„Dean?"

Eine leise Frage, fast verschluckt vom Wind, der vom Wasser her wehte und die Worte mit sich nahm.

Keine Reaktion.

Unglücklich ließ Sam die Schultern hängen, traurig über das Schweigen seines Bruders und wirkte dabei mehr wie ein nervöser Jugendlicher, als ein gestandener Mann, der es schon mit allen möglichen und auch unmöglichen finsteren Gestalten und Dämonen aufgenommen hatte.

Schweren Herzens stellte Sam die Tasse auf einen der alten Holzpfähle in Deans Nähe. Ihm blieb nur die Hoffnung, dass zumindest diese kleine Geste der Entschuldigung angenommen werden würde.

Als er sich betrübt auf den Rückweg machte, dachte er plötzlich, leise seinen Namen gehört zu haben und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, nicht sicher, ob er sich vielleicht doch geirrt hatte. Einen unschlüssigen Moment später, drehte er sich langsam zurück und sah gespannt auf den in die braune Lederjacke eingehüllten Rücken vor ihm.

„Es ist okay."

Also doch - mit klopfendem Herzen trat Sam neben seinen Bruder, etwas unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Himmel, es gab Momente, da fühlte er sich in dessen Gegenwart wieder mickrige sieben Jahre alt – gefangen zwischen Ehrfurcht, Respekt und Aufbegehren. Insgesamt kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl, wie er fand.

Schweigend sahen sie gemeinsam hinaus aufs Wasser, verloren sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, jeder in seinen Gedanken und in dem hypnotischen Hin und Her der kleinen Wellen, die unermüdlich vom Wind über die Oberfläche getragen wurden.

„Ich denke, du hast Recht, Sam. Ich habe etwas nachgedacht und eine kleine Auszeit würde uns beiden gut tun - ein paar Tage, einfach nur weg von all dem Wahnsinn und Mist, in dem wir stecken, Apokalypse hin oder her."

Erleichtertes Aufatmen von Sams Seite, gemischt mit einem ganz kleinen und zufriedenen Grinsen, das er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Aber Sam …", Dean sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen: „Tu' das nie wieder … ich schwöre dir, das nächste Mal bringe ich dich um, wenn du mein Baby bedrohst, egal, ob einziger Bruder oder nicht, mach' das nie wieder!"

Aus dem kleinen wurde nun ein überaus großes Grinsen: „Versprochen, aber manchmal hat man eben keine andere Wahl."

„Ich weiß, Sammy … ich weiß."

Weitere stille Minuten vergingen, ehe Dean sich schließlich wieder Sam zuwendete: „Komm, lass uns hochgehen, der Kaffee ist bestimmt schon kalt und mir friert hier auch langsam der Hintern ab, mal davon abgesehen, bin ich am verhungern und bei all dem Zeug, was du gekauft hast, wird wohl auch was Essbares dabei sein, das man zusammenrühren kann."

„Wie? Du sprichst doch nicht etwa davon, zu kochen, Dean?"

„Ich? Nein, niemals. Du. Wenn ich mich hier schon in die Einöde schleppen lasse, will ich auch was Ordentliches zu futtern bekommen und dafür wirst _du_ sorgen, kleiner Bruder."

Das war also Deans Art, sich zu ein wenig an ihm zu rächen, aber Sam nahm es gelassen hin. Der Jüngere konnte damit gut leben, irgendwas würde er schon zusammen bekommen, immerhin hatte Jess damals für die nötigen Grundkenntnisse gesorgt und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er, genau wie Dean, dieses ewige Mikrowellen-Supermarkt-Essen satt. Das alleine war schon das Risiko einer kleinen Lebensmittelvergiftung wert.

_~sss~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 7 **

_~sss~_

„N`n …"

Unruhige Bewegungen und gemurmelte, kaum zu verstehende Worte zogen kurz Sams Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; lenkten ihn ab von dem flackernden Laptop, der auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand und auf den er die letzten zwei Stunden wie gebannt gesehen hatte. Müde fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über die Augen und kniff sie ein paar Mal zusammen, um sie etwas zu entspannen.

Auch wenn sie das Ganze hier als Verschnaufpause auslegten, so dachte doch keiner von beiden im Geringsten daran, die notwendigen Recherchen zu unterbrechen, auch wenn Sam das in Deans Fall eher als Versuch ansah, jedem anderen Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinüber zu seinem Bruder, der es sich in einem alten Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte und anscheinend über seiner Lektüre eingeschlafen war. Aus müden, rotumrandeten Augen betrachtete er gedankenverloren die schlafende Gestalt.

Der Rest des Tages war erstaunlich ruhig verlaufen und bei der Erinnerung an ihre kleine ‚_Küchenkrise'_ beim Kochen stahl sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Sams Lippen. Dean, ganzer Macho wie er war, hatte sich trotz allem großzügigerweise doch noch dazu herabgelassen, mitzuhelfen und aus dem ‚kleinen Snack' war ein ausgewachsenes Männermenü mit allem Drum und Dran geworden.

Die Brüder waren sich nach diesem Gelage der ganz besonderen Art - und einem jeweils kugelrunden, gut gefüllten Bauch - einig gewesen, dass sie so gut schon verdammt lange nicht mehr gegessen hatten, auch wenn dieser Umstand wohl eher der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass sie es selber zubereitet hatten. Was die beiden dabei aber nicht bedacht hatten, war das geradezu katastrophale Durcheinander, für das sie hinterher beinahe eine geschlagene Stunde brauchten, um es wieder zu beseitigen - bei einer Küche, kaum größer als ein Besenschrank, ein doch recht beachtlicher Zeitraum.

Ein belustigtes Schnauben entwich ihm, als er in Gedanken wieder Dean vor sich sah, wie der völlig lustlos das entstandene Chaos betrachtet hatte, sich resigniert durch die Haare fuhr und danach das Spültuch widerwillig mit den Händen verknotete.

„Hn- …"

Plötzliche Bewegungen von Dean ließen das alte Leder des Sessels, in dem er saß, leise knarzen und rissen Sam mit einem Ruck zurück aus seinen Tagträumen.

Etwas irritiert zog der Jüngere die Stirn kraus und musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam: Mehr als offensichtlich hatte Dean schon wieder einen Alptraum und es schien immer schlimmer damit zu werden. Sein Bruder schlief nur noch selten ruhig durch seit seiner Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden; genau betrachtet eigentlich gar nicht mehr.

Fast schien es, als wenn er jede Nacht aufs Neue darum kämpfte, den nächsten Tag an Sams Seite sein zu können. Jedes Mal ein kleines Stück Hölle und jeden Morgen ein erschöpftes Wiederkehren, bei dem die Uhr bereits wieder tickte. Genau wie auch jetzt warf er sich dann unruhig hin und her, zuckte zusammen oder verkrampfte sich im Kampf gegen seine angeblich nicht vorhandenen, finsteren Traumgebilde. Von einem entspannten Schlaf konnte keine Rede sein, aber zumindest war es ein wenig mehr Galgenfrist vor dem drohenden Kollaps, der schon lange absehbar war.

Der Jüngere beobachtete seinen Bruder, versuchte zu verstehen, was hinter der schweißbedeckten Stirn vorging, versuchte zu begreifen, was einen Menschen innerlich wie äußerlich so zeichnen konnte.

Im flackernden Schein des Feuers wirkte der gequälte Anblick seines Bruders fast wie eine höhnische Ansichtskarte der ewigen Verdammnis, auf der jedes Wort eine scharfe Anklage war, geschrieben im Blut des Älteren. Deans Lippen versuchten, tonlose Worte zu formen und Dinge zu benennen, für die es anscheinend keine Bezeichnung gab. Tief in seinem Inneren zerbrach Sam fast daran, denn was, wenn die Zeit eben nicht alle Wunden heilte? Was, wenn er Dean wieder verlor, nur dieses Mal auf eine fast noch grausamere Art?

Die Bewegungen des Schlafenden wurden immer unruhiger und beständiges Zittern hatte sich nun seines gesamten Körpers bemächtigt. Das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte und welches nun halb aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß lag, begann Stück für Stück herunterzurutschen.

Noch unschlüssig, ob er die Schlaflektüre vor einem Absturz bewahren sollte, bemerkte Sam, wie sich Deans Hände plötzlich verzweifelt an den Lehnen des Sessels festkrallten. Das Gesicht zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzogen und den Mund weit geöffnet, zu einem stummen Schrei hilflosen Entsetzens. Schlagartig war klar, dass sein Bruder furchtbar litt und dass dies hier weit über die normalen Alpträume hinausging. Erschrocken sprang der Jüngere von seinem Stuhl auf, der dabei unbeachtet nach hinten kippte und anschließend laut krachend umstürzte.

Sam war außer sich vor Sorge; so schlimm war es noch nie gewesen, niemals! Und diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Bruders würde er wohl nicht mehr vergessen - noch einer, auf den er lieber verzichtet hätte. Mit einem Satz war er bei Dean und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen, völlig fassungslos über dessen stumme Qualen.

„Dean!"

Kleine Wortfetzen.

„Nn - nicht …. Sm- …"

„Dean - bitte, komm, wach auf, Mann!"

Ein leichtes Schütteln, doch ohne jeden sichtbaren Erfolg. Ganz im Gegenteil: Die Finger seines Bruders waren jetzt so fest in die Lehnen eingekrallt, dass Sam paradoxerweise Angst hatte, sie würden jeden Moment brechen. Jeder Muskel und jede Faser des sich windenden Körpers waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Deans Atmung wurde immer abgehackter und seine Bewegungen unkontrollierter, das Gesicht vor Anstrengung dunkelrot gefärbt, jappste er nach Luft, beinahe wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, der gegen den drohenden Tod in einem fremden Element kämpfte.

‚_Wach auf - bitte, Dean.'_

Sams Gedanken überschlugen sich, während er weiter versuchte, seinen Bruder aus der erträumten Hölle zurückzuholen. So schnell es ging, sortierte er in seinem Kopf die Fakten: Dean war mehr als offensichtlich nicht ansprechbar, schien völlig weggetreten zu sein, hatte sich aber in den letzten Stunden völlig normal verhalten - das Geisterfieber konnte es also nicht noch immer sein - oder doch? Wie viele Stunden waren seitdem vergangen und vor allem: Hatten Bobby und er etwas übersehen?

Zweifel keimte auf – wilde, ungezügelte Angst, die sich in Sam ausbreitete, mit jeder viel zu schnell verstreichenden Sekunde wuchs und ihn zu erdrücken drohte.

Ganz vorsichtig legte er seine flache Hand auf den Brustkorb seines Bruders, der sich in wildem Rhythmus hob und senkte, um dessen Herzschlag kontrollieren zu können. Ein ungläubiger Laut entfuhr ihm, denn Deans Herz pulsierte mit einer solchen Wucht gegen seine Handinnenfläche, dass Sam das Gefühle hatte, ein kleiner Presslufthammer würde brutal dagegen donnern.

‚_Himmel noch mal!'_

_Babum – babum – babum - babum – babum - _

„Dean, komm schon. Wach auf! Mach schon, Mann – HEY!"

_Babum – babum – babum - babum - babum – babum - _

„DEAN!"

Jetzt war alles egal und Sam begann, ihn ernstlich am Arm zu schütteln, die andere Hand immer noch fest auf Deans Brustkorb, um im Ernstfall sofort Bescheid zu wissen.

„Nein …'hfe – HILFE, SAM NEEIN!" Geschriene Worte und ein lautes Aufkeuchen - dann ein einzelner tiefer Atemzug, bei dem sich Deans Oberkörper wie bei einem Stromschlag aufbäumte.

Unmittelbar darauf – Stillstand - kein Luftzug kam mehr von dem Älteren, das hektische Heben und Senken stoppte abrupt und nur der rasende Rhythmus seines Herzens war noch da.

„Oh Gott, Dean atme, verdammt … DEAN!"

‚_Bitte!'_

Plötzlich riss dieser die Augen weit auf, schreckenstarr und voller Panik traten sie hervor, so dass Sam das Weiße um die verstörten grünen Pupillen sehen konnte. Völlig gefangen in seinen grausamen Träumen, schien Dean nichts von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen, erkannte weder Sam, noch den Ort, an dem sie sich befanden.

„ATME, DEAN!"

_Babum. Babum. Babum - … _

„Hörst du! Du sollst Luft holen!"

Keine Reaktion, nur Starre und dieses wahnsinnig pulsierende Tempo, das Sam unter seiner Handfläche fühlte.

_Babum. Babum, Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum - … _

„ATME, verdammt noch mal!" Sam brüllte nun fast, denn hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder litt, konnte nichts tun, außer verzweifelt zu versuchen, ihn in die Realität zurück zu bekommen.

Dann plötzlich: Ein einzelner tiefer Atemzug und ein befreiender Ruck, der durch Deans Körper ging.

Unvermittelt schossen Sam Bilder der Vergangenheit durch den Kopf. Schmerzvolle Bilder, von noch schmerzvolleren Minuten, die er damals am Krankenhausbett seines sterbenden Bruders stand, nicht bereit, das Kommende zu akzeptieren und ihn gehen zu lassen, als dieser schließlich unerwartet wieder zurückfand aus den Tiefen seines tödlichen Komas - genau mit dem gleichen Atemzug, der auch jetzt von ihm kam.

Hektisch hob und senkte sich Deans Brust, um den rettenden Sauerstoff in die brennende Lunge zu bekommen.

„Dean, komm, beruhige dich. Ruhig atmen, komm schon: Ein und aus - …"

Sam, der sich mit Dean auf Augenhöhe befand, versuchte das dunkle und wilde Grün, das durch ihn hindurchzusehen schien, mit seinem Blick festzuhalten. Er sah seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen und sprach sanfte Worte, deren Bedeutung völlig egal war, Sam sagte sie einfach nur, um Dean zu beruhigen und wenn er ganz ehrlich war: Sich selber auch.

Mit solchen Situationen kannte er sich kaum aus, Dean war immer der Stärkere gewesen, oder versuchte es zumindest zu sein und hatte selten Schwäche gezeigt, vor allem nicht gegenüber seinem kleinen Bruder. Ihn jetzt so vor sich zu haben, völlig orientierungslos und am Rande eines Zusammenbruches, verstörte Sam zusehends.

_Babum – babum – babum - babum … _

„Dean, hey … es ist okay, ich bin hier, es kann dir nichts mehr passieren."

Das schien den anderen endlich zu erreichen.

„Sam?" Eine leise Frage, mühsam zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervorgepresst.

„Ja, Dean, ich bin da."

Endlich schien der Ältere die Gegenwart des anderen zu registrieren, zwinkerte ein paar Mal, um den glasigen Blick wieder zu schärfen, presste die Augen dann zusammen und versuchte, den düsteren Nebel zu vertreiben, der seine Gedanken gefangen hielt.

Ein ruhiger Atemzug …

_Babum – babum -…_

Ein weiterer.

_Babum._

Ein und aus.

Nach und nach registrierte Sam, dass der Ältere sich immer weiter zu beruhigen schien. Seine Atmung wurde wieder gleichmäßiger und sein Herzschlag deutlich langsamer, das Zittern hörte auf und die Haut nahm wieder ihre normale Farbe an. Dean saß einfach nur still da, die Augen geschlossen und den Oberkörper halt suchend gegen Sams flache Hand gepresst.

_Babum ..._

Immer wieder im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus … genau wie die Atemzüge: Ein und aus.

Langsam öffnete der Dean die Augen und richtete sie fest auf den sich vor ihm befindenden Brustkorb. Ein Fixpunkt und Halt im wilden Chaos, das in ihm herrschte.

Allmählich hob er den Blick: Folgte dem verschnörkelten Muster des hellen Hemdes, das Sam trug, hinauf in sein Gesicht, über die ihm so bekannten Züge und den, vor Sorge, zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen, bis hin zu dessen Augen -

Dean prallte förmlich zurück und schrie.

Denn alles, was er sah, war nicht das ihm so vertraute Grün-Braun – nein, es war dämonisch finsteres Schwarz.

_Babum._


	8. Chapter 8

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 8**

_~sss~_

_Babum, babum, babum, babum …_

Alles, was Dean, noch halb in seinen Träumen gefangen, vor sich sah, waren leere, tiefdunkle Augenhöhlen; schwarze Löcher, die ihn in ihren Bann zogen, verschlangen und wieder direkt zurück in die Hölle blicken ließen.

Gerade verdrängte Erinnerungen schossen ihm erneut, wie grelle Blitze, durch den Kopf. Düstere, schmerzhafte Bilder, die er tief in seinem Geist vergraben hatte, eingeschlossen in einem hölzernen Sarg und eingebettet in feuchter Erde, gleich dem, der seinem langsam zerfallenden Körper vier Monate lang die letzte Ruhestätte gewesen war.

Er reagierte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen, denn alles in ihm schrie lauthals nach Flucht und Abwehr, reduzierte sich auf pures Instinkthandeln - und dieses übernahm jetzt gnadenlos die Kontrolle. Furcht und Überlebenswille waren ein extrem starker Antrieb und gemischt mit dem Adrenalin, das jetzt wie ein Aufputschmittel durch seine Blutbahnen rauschte, gab es kein Halten mehr.

Mit einem grollenden Laut, der tief aus seiner Kehle aufstieg, stürzte Dean sich auf sein Gegenüber, wischte mit einem groben Zug Sams Hände zur Seite und ging völlig außer sich auf ihn los.

Das Gesicht, von ungezügelter Wut verzerrt, schlug er einfach zu, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Krachend donnerte seine Faust auf Knochen, entlockte seinem getroffenen Gegenüber einen überraschten Laut des Schmerzes, ehe dieser von der völlig unerwarteten Wucht nach hinten geschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf hart auf die Kante eines kleinen, aber dafür sehr massiven Holztisches donnerte und schließlich auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Das dumpfe Geräusch des auftreffenden Schädels auf den harten Holzdielen und das kurze gequälte Aufschreien von Sam rissen Dean mit einem scharfen Ruck zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Schwer atmend stand er mitten im Raum, für einen Moment völlig orientierungslos, aber bereit, sich selber um jeden Preis zu verteidigen und zu kämpfen, ehe er ganz langsam zu begreifen begann …

Entsetzen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und schaudernd drehte er sich um; er blickte auf den leblosen Körper hinunter, der hinter ihm lag und tat – nichts. Bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Argwohn und Furcht hielten ihn davon ab, seinem jüngeren Bruder zur Seite zu eilen und fesselten ihn an Ort und Stelle, lähmten ihn.

Deans Gedanken überschlugen sich und sein Gehirn begann erst langsam, wieder von instinktgesteuertem Primaten auf Jäger in Alarmbereitschaft umzuschalten. Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob es ein Hinterhalt sein könnte; wen sie geschickt hatten, um ihn zurückzuholen. Er grübelte, wo seine Waffe war, als ihm einfiel, dass sie in seiner Tasche lag und die stand im Moment unerreichbar im Nebenzimmer – na klasse.

Abgesehen von dem leisen Knacken des verbrennenden Holzes im Kamin war nichts zu hören im Raum. Der auf dem Boden Liegende gab keinen Laut von sich und machte nicht die geringste Bewegung. Unsicher runzelte Dean die Stirn, beobachtete aufmerksam und achtete auf jedes noch so kleine verräterische Zeichen – aber nichts geschah.

Und dann, mit einem Mal, dämmerte es Dean plötzlich, als sein Verstand zu registrieren begann, was seine Augen nicht wahrhaben wollten und sein Herz setzte vor Schreck einen angstvollen, unendlich langen Schlag aus.

„Sammy!", mit einem Satz war er bei ihm, riss den kleinen Tisch polternd aus dem Weg, um sich neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie fallen zu lassen.

Hektisch unterzog er Sam einer kurzen Musterung, soweit es im Halbdunkel des Zimmers eben möglich war. Der Jüngere lag mit dem Gesicht zur Seite, halb von Dean abgewandt, war ohne Bewusstsein und leichenblass.

„Sam?"

Nichts – in höchster Sorge fühlte Dean vorsichtig den Puls und kontrollierte die Atmung, notwenige Soforthilfe, die so fest in ihm verankert war, dass er nicht mehr zu überlegen brauchte, sondern einfach sofort zum Handeln überging.

Alles schien okay, abgesehen von der kleinen Tatsache, dass sein Bruder nicht wieder zu sich kam, was bei dem enormen Dickschädel mehr als besorgniserregend war.

„Was habe ich nur getan? Verdammt - es tut mir so leid, Sam!"

In Dean herrschte ein wilder Aufruhr, sein Herz raste; wie konnte er nur so blöd gewesen sein? Es war ausgeschlossen, dass Sam von einem Dämon besetzt war. Wozu hatten sie sich schließlich als Sicherheitsmaßnahme die Tattoos auf die Brust stechen lassen?

„Verdammter Idiot, ich bin solch ein verdammter Idiot – Scheiße!"

Über sich selber maßlos sauer und immer weiter vor sich hin fluchend, strich er Sam behutsam über den Kopf, fuhr durch die dichte Masse an braunen Haaren und folgte mit seinen Fingerspitzen dem harten Verlauf der Schädelnähte, die deutlich unter der Kopfhaut zu spüren waren. Er suchte nach Bruchstellen, unnatürlichen Verschiebungen und Dellen, als er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes und Klebriges fühlte. Erschrocken zog er seine Finger zurück und bemerkte beinnahe im selben Augenblick, wie sich ein immer größer werdender dunkler Fleck um Sams Kopf herum ausbreitete.

„Mein Gott - Sammy, bitte, wach auf … bitte, Sam!"

Keine Reaktion.

Selbst im warmen Schein des Feuers sah Sam immer noch furchtbar blass aus und Dean überlegte, was als nächstes zu tun war. Jetzt galt es erst einmal, so gut es ging die Blutung zu stoppen. So schnell er konnte, lief Dean in das kleine Badezimmer, riss eines der Handtücher mit einem Ruck vom Haken, befand sich nur Sekunden später wieder neben seinem Bruder und drückte den Stoff behutsam auf die Platzwunde am Hinterkopf.

Sam zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf. Fest zusammengezogene Augenbrauen und ein deutlich schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zeigten, dass er langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Hey, Großer, da bist du ja wieder. Alles okay, ich bin hier", und dann leiser: „Es tut mir so leid." Der Ältere hatte Mühe, seine brodelnden Emotionen im Zaum zu halten; wütende Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, die er mit aller Macht versuchte zurückzuzwingen. Was hatte er getan? Er schlug seinen eigenen Bruder, weil er es nicht hinbekam, klar zu denken; weil er sich von der Furcht in die Ecke drängen ließ wie ein armseliger Straßenköter? Er hatte selber Angst, verletzt zu werden und war derjenige, der dann letztendlich verletzte?

‚_Verdammte Scheiße!' _

Der Jüngere schien weiter zu sich zu kommen, das Gesicht eine verzogene Maske der Qual. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die Seite, rollte sich schützend zu einer Kugel zusammen, die Augen fest zusammengepresst und umklammerte verzweifelt mit seinen Händen den vor wilden Schmerzen pulsierenden Schädel.

„Hey, langsam, Kumpel."

Aber Sam war noch nicht wirklich voll da, um die Gegenwart des anderen wahrzunehmen, sondern wiegte sich, zusammengekauert auf dem Boden liegend, stöhnend hin und her.

Es brach Dean das Herz, zu sehen, was er angerichtet hatte; es ließ den Rest, der noch von ihm übrig war, fein säuberlich in viele kleine Einzelteile zerspringen. Jeder stechende Splitter davon ein Teil des Schmerzes, den sein Bruder jetzt wegen ihm litt.

Behutsam drückte er weiterhin das kleine Handtuch, das mittlerweile fast völlig mit Blut vollgesogen war, auf die tiefe Wunde. Ein kleines Rinnsal dunklen Blutes lief Sam an der Seite hinab, durchnässte den Kragen seines Hemdes und färbte ihn rot.

Spätestens jetzt hätte Dean Panik bekommen, wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass so etwas bei Kopfverletzungen normal war: Egal wie groß, sie bluteten meistens wie verrückt und hinterließen eine tierische Sauerei.

Deans freie Hand lag beruhigend auf Sams verkrampfter Schulter, die ein beständiges Beben durchlief. Still beobachtete der Ältere, wie Sam sich krümmte, versuchte, den Schmerz niederzukämpfen und wieder voll zu Bewusstsein zu kommen … in diesem Moment hasste Dean sich selbst, hasste den Menschen, der er geworden war, hatte Angst vor sich selber und dem, was tief in ihm steckte.

Das Einzige, was er jetzt tun konnte, war warten. Warten und da sein, sich dabei unendlich schuldig fühlen und darauf hoffen, dass ihm irgendeine plausible Erklärung für sein Handeln einfiel; eine, die Sam ihm abkaufen würde, wusste der Geier welche …

_~sss~_

_**~ 29. August 2008 ~ **_

Das beständige Röhren des Motors begann Sam träge zu machen, ließ die Müdigkeit wieder die Oberhand gewinnen und seine ohnehin schon schweren Augenlieder noch tiefer sinken. Seine Augen brannten, rebellierten gegen ihn und versagten allmählich ihren Dienst, ließen heimtückisch die Straße vor ihm verschwimmen und alles in einem nebligen Schleier versinken. Aber es gab etwas, das nicht in Frage kam: Schlaf, Ruhe. Er konnte es nicht ertragen: Die düsteren Träume, die ihn seit der letzten Woche heimsuchten, die dunklen Visionen, die mit ihnen kamen, sich in seinen Kopf schlichen und erbarmungslos alles zerstörten, was von ihm übrig geblieben war.

Seit genau sieben Tagen war zu seinem Leben, das ohnehin einem Trümmerhaufen glich, eine weitere kleine Hölle dazu gekommen. ‚_Hölle'_, oh ja, das traf es so ziemlich genau. In seinem Inneren verkrampfte sich alles, zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, als er sich an die Nacht erinnerte, in der er es zum ersten Mal erlebte; als er die Schreie hörte …

‚_Dean.'_

Sam dachte schaudernd zurück an jenen Tag, während er jetzt im Wagen seines Bruders durch die regnerische Nacht jagte; dachte zurück an den Moment, an dem er glaubte, seinen Verstand völlig zu verlieren.

Alpträume waren seit Deans Ermordung sein dauerhafter Begleiter, die schrecklichen Bilder des zerstörten Körpers, der furchtbare, alles durchdringende Geruch nach Blut, der im Raum lag, das Gefühl der schwindenden Wärme aus dem Körper in seinen Armen und dieser unbeschreiblichen Leere in den Augen des anderen … all das verfolgte ihn bei Tag und auch bei Nacht. Erlebnisse, auf ewig eingebrannt, mit einem Brandeisen, das Fleisch und Seele für immer zeichnete.

Wenn Sam je gedacht hatte, die schlimmsten Momente in seinem jungen Leben schon hinter sich gebracht zu haben - was gab es schon, das man ihm noch antun konnte? - täuschte er sich gewaltig. Zuerst waren es nur winzige, flackernde Bruchstücke, die in seinem Kopf aufblitzen: Schreie, andere undefinierbare Geräusche, dunkle Farben und Fragmente.

Konnte er sich am Anfang noch einreden, dass sein Verstand ihm einen Streich spielte, dass ihn die Dinge, die er in der Vergangenheit gesehen hatte, auf diese Art wieder einholten und es Überbleibsel der Begegnung mit Lilith waren, musste Sam sich nach und nach eingestehen, dass da noch etwas anderes war. Es wurden immer mehr winzige, messerscharfe Puzzlestückchen, die sich zusammenfügten und ihn jede Nacht ein wenig mehr der Wahrheit entgegenbrachten: Dem ungläubigen Begreifen, dass Sam seinen Bruder sah.

Er sah Dean in der Hölle: Hörte sein gequältes Schreien und seinen eigenen Namen … immer und immer wieder, ein schmerzlicher Klageruf aus den blutrünstigen, düsteren Feuern der brennenden Ewigkeit: ‚_SAAAAM, Hilf mir!'_

Die Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Autos blitzten kurz auf, blendeten ihn und ließen Sam sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der regennassen Scheibe erkennen; sie rissen ihn mit einem Ruck aus den trüben Gedanken, die sein Geist formte. Er betrachtete sich selbst wie einen Fremden - tiefe, dunkelrote Ringe hatten sich um müde, trostlose Augen gegraben, seine Haut unnatürlich grau vom ständigen, erzwungenen Schlafmangel, dazu das viele Koffein, gemischt mit den zu hoch dosierten Tabletten. All das hatte seiner Gesundheit nicht gerade gut getan. Aber es war ihm egal, er selbst war sich egal.

‚_Scheiße.'_

Es war nichts, gar nichts zu dem, was sein Bruder gerade durchmachte.

‚_Dean.'_

Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder zurück zu den Alpträumen und Visionen, die ihn innerlich zerfraßen. Sam erinnerte sich, wie aus tosend blutiger Hölle plötzlich dunkle Stille wurde. Beängstigend, erdrückend … tot und leer.

Als er fest davon überzeugt war, seinen Verstand nun endgültig zu verlieren, da hörte er ‚_ES'_ zum ersten Mal:

_Babum – _

Ein einzelner lauter Schlag, in einsamer Schwärze und dann noch einer.

_Babum …_

Plötzlich war da Leben, erste leise, unverständliche Geräusche um ihn herum, verzerrt und dumpf, als wäre er unter Wasser, abgekapselt vom Rest der Welt.

Sam versuchte verzweifelt, herauszufinden, was ihm diese verdammte Vision sagen wollte, doch er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, nichts außer totaler Finsternis und einem beengenden Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren; klaustrophobische Beklemmungen, so stark, dass sich ihm der Magen umdrehte und ihm alle Haare zu Berge standen.

_Babum … babum … babum … babum …_

Ein beständiges Schlagen und plötzliches Verstehen, zusammen mit heiseren Worten, die ihm schlagartig das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen: ‚_Hilf mir!'_

_Babum …_, er hörte den beständigen Rhythmus des anderen, ein pochendes Echo in seiner eigenen Brust.

Immer und immer wieder - _Babum_ - zusammen mit leisen, krächzenden Worten und dem widerlichen Geräusch, verzweifelt schabender Fingernägel auf hartem Holz.

Von diesem Moment an schlief Sam nicht mehr. Aus einer durchwachten Nacht wurden zwei, schließlich vier, bis ihn die Träume und Visionen mit voller Wucht bei Tage trafen, ihn erschöpft in die Knie zwangen und ihn schließlich dazu brachten, jetzt, hier, mitten durch die Dunkelheit zu rasen und den düsteren Bildern in seinem Kopf hinterherzujagen.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Er musste es wissen. Alles in ihm schrie, bäumte sich verzweifelt auf, wollte nicht dorthin zurück, an den Ort, an dem er seinen Bruder zurücklassen musste. Aber ein anderer Teil wollte Gewissheit. Sie hatten so viel erlebt, so viele scheinbar unmögliche Dinge mit eigenen Augen gesehen …_Vielleicht?_

Stunden vergingen, Stunden, in denen Sam immer und immer wieder denselben Gedanken nachging. Stunden, in denen er nur mit Mühe dem drohenden Schlaf entfloh, sich zwang, wachzubleiben, das letzte bisschen Energie aus seinem Körper zog.

Gegen drei Uhr in der Frühe war er fast am Ziel seiner Fahrt, wie ihm ein kleines Hinweisschild am Straßenrand zeigte: _Pontiac, Illinois ~ 30 Meilen _… nicht mehr lange und er war zurück, zurück an dem Ort, wo er einen großen Teil seiner Seele und seines Herzens gelassen hatte.

Sam konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie er den letzten Rest des Weges zurückgelegt hatte. Sein Kopf war leergefegt, sein Körper fühlte sich bleischwer an und jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weh.

Wie lange er schon im Auto saß? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste auch nicht genau, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er mit brennenden Augen durch die schmutzige Frontscheibe in die Nacht hinaus gestarrt hatte, auf das kleine unscheinbare Holzkreuz, das, halb verborgen, in den Schatten des Scheinwerferlichtes im hohen Gras zu sehen war.

Es war egal und spielte keine Rolle.

Alles war egal.

Langsam, fast zögerlich, legte sich seine große Hand zitternd um den abgenutzten Griff der Tür. Leise quietschend gab sie nach und in der tiefen Stille um ihn herum, hallte das kreischende Geräusch viel zu laut wider.

Widerwillig setzte Sam die Füße nacheinander auf den Boden, hievte sich mühsam aus dem Sitz, nur um gleich darauf wieder zurückzufallen. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich und Sterne blitzten auf, wo sie eigentlich nicht sein sollten.

„Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Idiot!" Mit einem wütenden Schlag auf das Lenkrad und einem kurzem Blick in den Rückspiegel, aus dem ihm seine eigenen Augen vorwurfsvoll entgegen sahen, startete er einen zweiten Versuch, dieses Mal allerdings schon bedeutend sicherer, mit der Hand an der Tür festgeklammert und Halt suchend.

Er war derjenige, der über seinen Körper herrschte und nicht umgedreht!

Verzweiflung und Starrsinn gaben ihm die nötige Kraft, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu tun, sich selber anzutreiben und nicht zusammenzubrechen. Es gab nur diesen einen Weg, alles andere würde ihn seinen Verstand kosten.

Er brauchte Antworten und die waren nicht über der Erde zu finden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 9 **

_~sss~_

**~ 29. August 2008 ~**

_Die Nacht war kühl, doch seine Stirn überzog ein feiner Schweißfilm. Die Augen geschlossen, stand Sam wie versteinert im hellen Licht der Scheinwerfer des schwarzen Wagens, der nun zu einem stillen Zeugen mitten in der Nacht wurde._

_Mühsam um Beherrschung ringend, kämpfte er den wilden Strudel der Emotionen nieder, der in ihm tobte. Wie konnte er auch nur allen Ernstes daran denken, das hier wirklich durchziehen zu wollen? Anderseits - wie konnte er nicht? Das letzte klare Bisschen seiner Selbst schrie, verlangte lauthals nach Antworten und die lagen hier vor ihm, tief begraben in einsamer, kalter Erde._

_Dunkle Schatten tanzten um ihn herum, schlichen, vom Wind getragen, durch das sich wiegende, hohe Gras, ehe sie wispernd in den Bäumen am Rande der Lichtung, verschwanden._

_Schaudernd öffnete Sam die Augen, warf einen entschlossenen Blick auf die Schaufel in seinen Händen, straffte die Schultern, holte aus und rammte die eiserne Spitze mit einem kraftvollen Zug in den festen Boden. Ab diesem Moment verlor er sich völlig in dem monotonen Rhythmus seiner Arbeit und versuchte, sich nur auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, die er sich selber gestellt hatte._

_Immer wieder sagte Sam sich, dass es nur ein Grab war, eine Ruhestätte eines verstorbenen Körpers._

_Es war nichts dabei; nichts war anders, als die unzähligen Male davor._

_Das rhythmische Scharren der Schaufel im aufgewühlten Erdboden lullte ihn mit der Zeit ein, lenkte ihn ab und ließ alles verschwimmen, zu einer farblosen Masse ohne Bedeutung. Beständig grub er weiter, versuchte, nichts zu fühlen und nichts zu denken, bis sich eine erste Träne heimlich hervorstahl, gefolgt von einer zweiten und dritten …_

_Nur ein Grab._

_Wütend über sich selbst, fuhr er sich grob mit dem hochgekrempelten Ärmel seines schweißdurchtränkten Hemdes über die Augen, wischte die verräterischen Spuren seiner verhassten Gefühle mit einem Mal zur Seite und arbeitete stur weiter._

_Nach einer Weile, in der Zeit keine Bedeutung mehr hatte, hielt er vom Graben erschöpft und schwer atmend inne, schaute auf, überrascht von der am Himmel hereinbrechenden Morgendämmerung. Sam musste sich zwar nicht sonderlich beeilen, da er Dean so weit wie möglich außerhalb der Stadt beerdigt hatte und die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines morgendlichen Wanderers nahe Null lag, aber trotzdem war Eile geboten, denn eines war klar; im Licht des nahenden Tages würde er das hier niemals durchstehen._

_Viele fürchteten sich vor der Dunkelheit, da war Sam keine Ausnahme, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte, gerade weil er die Dinge kannte, die sich in ihr verborgen hielten. Aber in diesem Moment gab sie ihm eine seltsame Art von Trost, legte schützend ihre Arme um seinen Körper und verbarg das Grauen unter ihm vor seinem suchenden Blick._

_Bald schon._

_Schaudernd umfasste er den Griff der Schaufel fester, die in seinen schmerzenden Händen lag, bemerkte kaum das leichte Zittern, das sie jetzt dauerhaft durchlief und machte sich schweren Herzens daran, seine Arbeit zu vollenden._

Babum…

_Sams Gedanken glitten zurück in längst vergangene Zeiten, brachten vergessene Erinnerungen zurück und mit ihnen auch tröstend gemeinte Worte seines Bruders, die jetzt viel mehr eine Anklage waren. „Hör auf, dir die Schuld an allem zu geben … all diese Wut in dir, die wird dich umbringen, wenn du sie nicht loslässt … Sam, du musst dir selber verzeihen."_

_Verzeihen – nein, das würde er nie. Wie konnte er das? Zu groß war die Leere in ihm, die erdrückende Schuld und das Wissen darum, das Leben so vieler geliebter Menschen nutzlos verschwendet oder schlimmer noch: Leichtfertig riskiert zu haben. Ihre Mutter hatte seinetwegen grausam verbrennen müssen, genau wie Jessica, deren Blut an seinen Händen klebte, da er die Zeichen nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hatte. Sein Dad hatte die Hölle gewählt, um seine Söhne vor der gelben Ausgeburt eben dieser zu schützen._

_Und Dean?_

_Er hatte bis zum Schluss alles gegeben, sein Leben wie auch seine Seele, aber eigentlich hätte der Ältere Sam damals besser gehen lassen sollen und sein eigenes Leben führen: Ohne Jagd, Verletzungen und Schmerz, ohne die Last des Jüngeren, der eigentlich dort hingehörte, wo so viele andere jetzt seinetwegen litten._

_Voller Groll grub er weiter, war sauer auf sich und auf all die Dinge, die so entsetzlich schief gelaufen waren. Müder, erschöpfter Zweifel und Selbsthass schlugen um in irrationale Wut. Er war wütend auf seinen Vater, der sie viel zu früh zurückgelassen hatte; ohne Erklärungen, ohne gewohnte Anweisungen, gefangen in einem höllischen Durcheinander. Aber am meisten war er war wütend auf Dean._

_Tränen des Zorns und der Trauer brannten in Sams Augen und dieses Mal ließ er ihnen freien Lauf – wie konnte es sein, dass sein geliebter Bruder, bester Freund und - wenn man es genau betrachtete - einzig richtiger Vater, den er je gehabt hatte, alleine ließ und ihn damit zur Vollwaise machte?_

_Der letzte Winchester._

_Die Wut kochte weiter hoch, gemischt mit düsterer Verzweiflung, die ihn die Schaufel mit voller Wucht in den Boden rammen ließ. Der dumpfe Schlag auf Holz, der unmittelbar darauf folgte, fegte alle Gefühle und jeden greifbaren Gedanken zur Seite, löschte alles aus und ließ die Welt um Sam herum zum Stillstand kommen._

„_Dean?"_

_~sss~_

„Sammy, ich bin hier." Immer noch lag Deans Hand beruhigend auf der Schulter des Jüngeren. Ein kleiner Trost bei dessen Kampf zurück in die Wirklichkeit und gegen den Schmerz.

„Dn …?"

„Ja Sam, ich bin da. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung." Auch wenn Dean nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie genau das gehen sollte. Im Moment war er selber viel zu zerrissen, gefangen zwischen Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und ungewisser Zukunft.

„Ich k`n nicht - Dn, … so leid!" Sams undeutliches Murmeln lenkte den Älteren ab und verhinderte, dass er weiter über diese beschissene Situation nachdachte, in der sie steckten. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass er sich wie eine Glucke um den Jüngeren gekümmert hatte, wenn dieser verletzt oder krank war. Alles andere war dann für den Moment völlig egal, mochte die Welt sich rückwärts drehen oder der Mond vom Himmel fallen, dann zählte nur noch Sam. Gott, er würde eine gute Mutter abgeben, schoss es ihm unsinnigerweise durch den Kopf.

Ein Gedanke, der noch viel verwirrender war, wenn man den Umstand betrachtete, dass ‚klein Sammy', gut zwei Meter groß und sicherlich vom Körperbau und mit seiner Kampferfahrung kaum schutzbedürftig war, mal abgesehen von seiner dämonischen Hälfte.

Dean konnte ein Schaudern nicht zurückhalten, das ihm langsam und eisig das Rückrat hoch kroch und ihn seine Hand unwillkürlich zurückziehen ließ. Erschrocken über diese Reaktion, musste er hart schlucken und verfluchte sich im Stillen selber dafür - Angst war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, und die gab es bei Dean Winchester nicht!

Der Jüngere murmelte weiter undeutlich vor sich hin und war nach wie vor völlig gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Dean seinen Bruder und fragte sich, was dieser wohl gerade in seinem Kopf durchlebte und welche Erinnerungen ihn verfolgten.

„Es braucht dir nichts leid zu tun, ich bin hier der dämliche Idiot, der dir eine verpasst hat", sagte Dean beruhigend, ehe er etwas leiser hinzufügte: „Und ich bin der Idiot, der nicht weiß, wie zum Teufel er mit Allem umgehen soll und damit weiterleben kann … "

_~sss~_

„_Dean?"_

_Sam stand starr in der von ihm ausgehobenen Grube, die fast wie ein schwarzes Loch wirkte. Sein Oberkörper war vom hellen Licht der Scheinwerfer beleuchtet, unter ihm war jedoch nur Finsternis, erzeugt aus den Schatten, die alles von seiner Schulter abwärts in Dunkelheit tauchten._

_Sams Herz donnerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, genau wie der Nachhall des Schlages der Schaufel auf den hölzernen Sargdeckel, der ihm jetzt durch alle Gelenke dröhnte. Die Situation löste Panik in ihm aus, raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen und ließ kleine hektische Blitze vor seinen Augen aufzucken._

_Zitternd wie Espenlaub stand er da, starrte hinab und fürchtete sich wie ein kleines Kind vor den Alpträumen der Nacht, die einen in dunkler Einsamkeit verfolgten, nur dass sein Alptraum unter seinen Füßen lag, eingebettet in feuchtes, langsam zerfallendes Holz. Am liebsten wäre er fortgelaufen, hätte sich irgendwo verkrochen, geweint wegen des schmerzlichen Verlustes, den er erlitten hatte, aber vor allem wegen der alles zermalmenden Leere, die in ihm herrschte.  
_  
‚Dean.'  
_  
Langsam schloss sich Sams Hand um den metallenen Griff der Taschenlampe, die auf Schulterhöhe neben ihm am Rand der Grube lag. Nur zögerlich schaltete er sie ein und senkte den Lichtstrahl hinab - ganz langsam, bis er schließlich mit dem Lichtkegel auf schmutziges Holz traf, dessen zersplitterte Oberfläche durch die darauf liegende, dunkle Erde spitzte. _

_Sam konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine schlotternden Knie unter ihm nachgaben, sie brachen einfach weg, versagten feige ihren Dienst und ließen ihn zusammensinken wie ein Kartenhaus, das von einem Windzug erfasst wurde. Da er selber nicht den Mut aufbrachte, in das dunkle Nichts hinabzutauchen, wurde ihm diese Entscheidung somit einfach abgenommen._

_Jetzt kniete er hier, war völlig am Ende und Dean so nah, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr. Seit einsamen 119 Tagen, verzweifelten 2836 Stunden voller Trauer und vernichtendem Selbsthass._

_Sam zählte jede einzelne davon, hörte permanent dieses laute Ticken in seinem Kopf, konnte jede Sekunde der Zeit, die ihm durch Blut und Folter erkauft wurde, spüren._

_Seine Gefühle drohten ihn schier zu ersticken und nahmen ihm alle noch vorhandene Kraft, welche die Kälte der Nacht ihm noch nicht geraubt hatte. Haltlos zitternd, kaum fähig seine eigene Hand zu lenken, legte er vorsichtig seine vom Graben aufgeschürften Finger auf das Holz unter ihm._

_Jeden seiner Sinne ausgestreckt, das schier Unmögliche hoffend, lauschte er._

„_Dean?" eine leise geflüsterte Frage._

_Nichts - nur eisige Grabesstille._

_Was hatte er erwartet, erhofft, hier zu finden? Er war nicht da, hier herrschte nur nagender, faulender Tod und ewige Verdammnis - kein Leben._

_Heiße Tränen bahnten sich erneut ihren Weg, flossen ungehindert über seine Wangen und fielen auf das vermodernde Holz unter ihm.  
_  
_"Warum hast du mich zurückgelassen? Ich will nicht wieder ohne dich leben! Du bist doch alles, was ich noch habe, meine Familie -... "_

_Sam hatte keine Kraft mehr, stark zu sein, seit Deans Tod hatte er sich selber nicht mehr gestattet, etwas zu fühlen, diesen Fluch der zermürbenden Emotionen sicher verschlossen und verbannt hinter dicken Türen. Doch auch die stärksten Türen hatten Schlösser und manche konnten, wenn einmal geöffnet, nur schwer wieder geschlossen werden._

_Müde ließ er den Kopf auf seine Hand sinken, die flach ausgebreitet auf dem feuchten Holz lag, kauerte sich zusammen und weinte, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben, ließ alles raus und hielt nichts zurück. Hier war er alleine, umgeben von dunklen Wänden aus Erde, die alles verbargen, die gequälte Schluchzer dämpften und ihm seltsamen Schutz gewährten während dieser endgültig letzten Momente mit seinem Bruder._

_~sss~_

Dean kniete noch immer still neben Sam, war bei ihm und beobachtete traurig dessen Gesicht, versuchte zu erkennen, was sich dahinter abspielte. Früher einmal konnte er problemlos in den Zügen des Jüngeren lesen und wusste meistens sofort, was ihn beschäftigte. Aber das hier war neu.

Dean sah unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, der über das normale Maß weit hinaus ging und nichts mehr mit dem Schlag auf den Schädel zu tun hatte. Unzählige vergebliche Versuche, Sam wach zu bekommen, ihn, woraus auch immer, zu befreien, waren ergebnislos gescheitert. Dean blieb nur eines: Warten; für Sam da zu sein und nicht zu versuchen, sich vorzustellen, was sich sein Verstand aus den gemurmelten Wortfetzen und Tränen seines Bruders selbst erklärte.

„Sammy, was hast du nur getan?" Eine leise, halb erstickte Frage, auf die er eine Antwort eigentlich nicht hören wollte.

Deans Fantasie malte sich furchtbare Bilder aus, die sich zu seiner Galerie der Grausamkeiten gesellten. Ratlos musterte er den Jüngeren, eine plausible Erklärung suchend für das Offensichtliche.

Die große Schulter unter seinen Händen bebte und das beständige Zittern übertrug sich, breitete sich aus wie Gift, kroch Dean über den Arm hinauf und erfasste ihn schließlich ganz. Den Menschen, den er am meisten liebte und zugleich fürchtete, hatte er verletzt und war jetzt nicht in der Lage zu helfen, so wie er es nie war, wenn Sam eine seiner Visionen hatte, vor Schmerz zusammensank und die Welt sich für ihn auf den Kopf stellte. Sich noch nutzloser und schuldiger zu fühlen war kaum möglich.

Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören.

„Sammy - komm schon, wach auf, du musst wieder zu dir kommen … bitte." Behutsam schüttelte Dean seinen Bruder, wollte ihn endlich befreien aus seinem geträumten Martyrium, inzwischen selbst erfolglos mit den Emotionen kämpfend.

„De`n?"

„Ja, ich bin hier …", und nach einem kurzen Räuspern: „Hey Schneewittchen, schön, dass du wieder da bist … weißt du, welchen Tag wir heute haben, hm? Wo sind wir? Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?" Einfach wild drauflos redend, versuchte Dean, Sam bei Bewusstsein zu halten und sich selber abzulenken so weit es ging.

„M` Kopf." Stöhnend rollte sich der Jüngere noch mehr zusammen, die Hände fest an die Schläfen gepresst.

„Dein Dickschädel hat dich vor Schlimmerem bewahrt, aber du hast trotzdem ganz schön was abbekommen. Bleib liegen - kann ich was tun, Sam? Willst du eine Aspirin oder so was?"

Dean überlegte krampfhaft, wo und vor allem, ob sie überhaupt solch ein Zeug bei sich hatten, als er erstaunt bemerkte, wie Sam bereits dabei war, ein Röhrchen Tabletten aus seiner Hosentasche zu fummeln und es dann zitternd fallen ließ.

Dean schnappte sie sich die Packung und beäugte skeptisch das Etikett: _Excedrin Migräne_. Irgendwo tief in seinem Bewusstsein klingelte es, brachte lange verborgene Erinnerungen an John wieder, die ihm auf die Schnelle sagte, dass dies kein einfaches Kopfschmerzmittel war. Das war sogar ziemlich starkes Zeug, aber was wollte Sam damit? Ein erneuter Blick in das verzerrte Gesicht seines Bruders erklärte das ziemlich schnell. Wie viele gab man am besten in so einer Situation? Es war ein hohes Risiko, nach einem Schlag auf den Kopf solch starke Mittel zu nehmen und umbringen wollte er ihn nach alledem nicht auch noch.

„Zw`- schnell …", kam es keuchend und abgehackt, als hätte der Jüngere seine Zweifel gehört.

Diese riesigen Schmerztöter bekam man wohl kaum so runter und hektisch sah sich Dean nach etwas Trinkbarem um, sprang auf, rannte in die kleine Küche und war nur Sekunden später mit einem halb vollen Glas Wasser wieder zurück: „Hier, das wird helfen."

Als Sam sich versuchte schwankend aufzusetzen, dabei aber immer wieder seine Arme einfach weg knickten und ihren Dienst versagten, schob der Ältere sich stützend hinter ihn.

Sam, immer noch um volles Bewusstsein kämpfend, lag mit dem Kopf halb an Deans Schulter, seinen Bruder Halt gebend im Rücken, die Augen fest zusammengepresst und das Gesicht verzogen.

„Lass mich helfen!" Behutsam versuchte Dean Sam die Tabletten in den Mund zu schieben und vorsichtig das Glas Wasser an dessen zitternde Lippen zu setzen, ohne dabei den ganzen Inhalt über ihn zu verschütten. „Komm schon … ja, so ist es gut, gleich wird es besser."

Mühsam darauf bedacht, Wasser und Pillen nicht sofort wieder an die Luft zu setzen, schluckte Sam sehr vorsichtig und zwang alles seinen Hals hinunter, entgegen dem drückenden Würgereiz in seiner Kehle. Seine gesamte Welt drehte sich, alles um ihn herum pulsierte in kreischenden Tönen und wilden, grellen Farben. Das Einzige, was etwas Linderung in diesem wilden Chaos brachte, war die seltsam vertraute Wärme, der Herzschlag, den er beruhigend gleichmäßig an seinem Rücken spürte und der ihn jetzt wieder aus der modernden Vergangenheit in die lebendige Zukunft brachte.

Er klammerte sich daran, hoffte, dass es nicht nur eine Einbildung war und die Arme seines Bruders wirklich schützend um ihn lagen, ihn festhielten und ihn sacht wiegten, dass es Deans Stimme war, die ihm leise belangloses Zeug ins Ohr flüsterte.

„D'n."

„Ruhig, gleich wird es besser, gib den Tabletten kurz."

„N'ht gehen, D'n."

Sams zitternde Hand tastete suchend über Deans Arm, fand schließlich die seines Bruders und hielt sie so fest es ging umschlossen.

„Ich bleibe bei dir, was immer auch passiert …", kam es leise von dem Älteren. Wäre Sam voll bei Bewusstsein gewesen, hätte er die Tränen bemerkt, die in sein blutverschmiertes Haar fielen und die erstickte Stimme, mit der sein Bruder sprach. So aber blieb all das verborgen, im langsam aufsteigenden Nebel des künstlichen pharmazeutischen Vergessens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Die Hölle in dir  
**

**Teil 10**

_~sss~_

Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sich die Tür der Blockhütte und ließ Sam schlafend, in einem schützenden Kokon aus warmen Decken eingehüllt, auf dem Sofa zurück.

Dean ging den ausgetretenen und mit knotigen Baumwurzeln durchzogenen Trampelpfad zum Wasser hinunter. Er hatte ihn die letzten Tage so oft benutzt, dass er bereits jeden Zentimeter davon kannte und wich geschickt den kleinen versteckten Stolperstellen aus, ohne sie überhaupt noch wahrzunehmen.

Die Schultern vor der morgendlichen Frische des Herbstes schützend nach oben gezogen, glitt sein Blick durch die Umgebung; dünne Nebelschwaden hingen federleicht über dem Wasser und in den dunkelgrünen Tannen um ihn herum. Der feuchte Morgentau, der überall auf den Blättern und Büschen lag, schimmerte im rötlichen Licht der Morgensonne und tauchte alles in ein glitzerndes Farbenmeer aus winzigen Lichtpunkten.

Diesmal konnte auch das schwere, alte Leder seiner Jacke die Kälte nicht daran hindern, sich frech in seine Ärmel zu schleichen, ihm mit frostigen Fingern zart über den Nacken zu fahren und eine feine Gänsehaut überall auf seinem Körper zu hinterlassen. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn, aber das war Dean egal, die frische Luft verscheuchte den trägen Dunst, der nach einer durchwachten und sorgenvollen Nacht wie der letzten durch seinen Kopf waberte, klärte seine Gedanken und half ihm, dem drohenden Schlaf zu entkommen.

Die letzten Stunden waren nicht einfach gewesen, ständig gefangen in einem sich schnell drehenden Karussell der Angst, ob Sam wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würde und ob die Tabletten nicht doch die falsche Lösung gewesen waren, denn sie hatten seinen Bruder für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in ein dunkles und unruhiges Nirwana geschickt. Eine verdammt lange Zeit, die für Deans Geschmack viel zu viel Platz zum Grübeln und Erinnern ließ … erschreckend viel Raum, um dem _Schwächling_ in ihm wieder Freigang zu geben.

Schon alleine beim Anblick des Kaminfeuers, das sich nagend am Holz entlang fraß, hatte er geglaubt, den Verstand zu verlieren. Lechzende Flammenzungen, die hämisch über sein Versagen im dämonischen Niemandsland erzählten. Aber Dean hatte versucht, all das zu ertragen, denn Sammy hatte die Wärme dringend gebraucht und er sah es für sich selber als Strafe für sein jämmerliches Aufgeben. Aus den tanzenden Schatten an der Wand hatten sich Bilder geformt, waren Erinnerungen aufgeblitzt, die in seinem Kopf ein neuerliches Schauspiel des sengenden Todes seiner Eltern und dem seines Bruders gemeinsam mit Jessica erzeugten. Die sonst so angenehme Wärme auf seine Haut wurde dadurch wieder zu alles vernichtender Hitze.

Es war wie ein undichter Wasserhahn gewesen, dessen nicht aufzuhaltende, leise Tropfen einen allmählich in den Wahnsinn trieben. Jedes platschende Tröpfeln war bei ihm eine schreiende Erinnerung: Ein düsteres Bild, vermischt mit Qual, die ihn schließlich neben dem Sofa auf seinen Knien zusammensinken ließ, die Hände schützend über die Ohren gedrückt und die Augen fest zusammengepresst. Ein sinnloser Versuch, vor der Realität und sich selber zu fliehen. In diesem kurzen Moment war er sehr dankbar gewesen, für die kleine Auszeit, die Sam zwangsweise genommen hatte.

_Sam_.

Dean wünschte von ganzem Herzen, all das aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, die erdrückende Schuld, gemischt mit einer Erkenntnis, die ihn mehr zermürbte als alles andere.

Er war auf dem besten Weg, seinen Bruder durch seine eigene Blödheit zu verlieren. Nicht auf die brutale Art - im Kampf - nein, sondern dadurch, dass Dean sich selber absonderte und noch viel mehr als sonst verschloss. Der neue, selbstbewusstere Sam konnte das nicht gut ab, verstand es nicht und würde sich auf Dauer abwenden, so wie er es schon einmal für fast vier Jahre getan hatte. Sam kam jetzt alleine klar, brauchte Dean nicht mehr und das tat noch mehr weh als alles andere.

_~sss~_

Leise knirschten die vom ewigen Hin und Her des Wassers abgerundeten Steinchen unter seinen Schuhsohlen, als Dean, ohne festes Ziel, einfach dem Uferverlauf folgte und tief in die Einsamkeit dieses abgeschiedenen Ortes abtauchte. Hier fühlte er Frieden, sich eigenartig befreit und umschlossen von einer seltsamen Ruhe.

Die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben, blieb er stehen und sah hinaus auf den spiegelglatten See, atmete tief die frische, klare Luft ein und füllte seine Lungen mit diesem wunderbar schweren Aroma der freien Natur. Leise Rufe der Wasservögel und das gleichmäßige Rascheln der kleinen Schilfwiesen ließen seine verkrampften Muskeln entspannen und seinen unruhig holpernden Herzschlag wieder einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus bekommen.

Dean war unbeschreiblich müde, physisch wie psychisch, das reine körperliche Bedürfnis nach Schlaf war zu lange unterdrückt worden. Schon vor ihrer seltsamen Jagd in Rock Ridge und dem Geisterfieber war er erschöpft gewesen, traute seinen Träumen und sich selbst nicht mehr und jetzt, nach seiner zweiten Rückkehr aus der Hölle, war es noch weit schlimmer. Seltsamerweise hatte er vor ein paar Tagen auf dem Weg hierher im Auto ein paar Stunden der so notwendig gewesenen Erholung gefunden, dabei hatte er gerade dort nicht vorgehabt zu schlafen, in so direkter Nähe zu Sam, der ihn kannte wie niemand anderer und oftmals alleine durch einen einzigen Blick seine Lügen enttarnte. Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er selber im Schlaf manchmal redete, ein wirklich ganz mieser, unhaltbarer Umstand und Sammy war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

Naja, mal abgesehen von letzter Nacht. Mit einem Schaudern dachte er an den gestrigen Abend zurück, an das langweilige Buch in seinen Händen, von dem er den Titel schon gar nicht mehr wusste, geschweige denn, eine der Zeilen aus demselben. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen: Bücher aus Sammys Sammlung waren eher als Schlafmittel zu benutzen, als umgedreht. Wollte er selber noch so sehr den finsteren Träumen entfliehen, hatte er sich stattdessen quasi direkt hinein gelesen und das ruckartige Erwachen daraus war um keinen Deut besser. Was zum Henker hatte Sam sich dabei gedacht, ihn so zu erschrecken? Kein Wunder, dass der Jüngere sich dabei eine gefangen hatte.

Aber alle erzwungene Ironie ließ Dean nicht davon los kommen, dass er im ersten Moment allen Ernstes damit gerechnet hatte, von seinem Gegenüber zermalmt zu werden und dass es dabei keine Rolle gespielt hatte, wer dort vor ihm saß. Wo waren seine Instinkte geblieben? Es hatte nur die eine Frage gezählt: Wen sie geschickt hatten, um ihn wieder zurück zu holen.

Als er an das krachend dumpfe Geräusch dachte, mit dem der Schädel auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war, stieg Dean ruckartig bittere Magensäure in der Kehle auf und er hatte Mühe, sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Die schweißnassen Hände auf seinen Knien abgestützt, stand er leicht nach vorn gebeugt da - im Gesicht schloh weiß und halb würgend, kämpfte er verzweifelt um Beherrschung. Immer wieder langsam ein und aus atmend, beruhigte sich sein aufgebrachter Magen allmählich, auch wenn das Gefühl nicht verschwinden wollte, als hätte er eine Wagenladung voll vergammelter Fischinnereien intus, die sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie nun die Speiseröhre hoch oder runter wollten.

_Was hatte er nur angerichtet? _… Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fragte er sich, was wohl geschehen wäre, hätte Sam schlimmere Verletzungen als eine riesige Beule und einen Brummschädel davon getragen. Oder viel furchtbarer noch, wozu wäre es noch gekommen, wenn …

Tief Luft holend, zwang er den Brechreiz und seine innere Zerrissenheit nieder, richtete sich langsam wieder auf und sah verloren hinaus aufs Wasser.

„Was soll ich nur tun?"

Stille.

„Was soll ich denn nur tun?" Leise Tränen, vermischt mit geflüsterten Fragen - gestellt an die endlose Weite dieser Landschaft, auf die es nichts als schweigsame Antworten gab.

Ein seltsamer Umstand, dass die Zeit manchmal unterschiedlich zu vergehen scheint, einmal läuft sie einem unendlich schnell davon, zerrinnt einem gnadenlos zwischen den Fingern und ein andermal fließt sie als zäher Strom durchs Leben, der uns gefangen hält in seiner Langsamkeit – für den einen eine Wohltat, für den anderen Fluch.

Vier Tage waren seit dem Vorfall am Abend vergangen. Sam hatte nichts Schwerwiegendes zurück behalten, abgesehen von dauerhaft pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die er, ganzer Winchester wie er war, eisern vor seinem Bruder zu verstecken versuchte. Gleichzeitig genoss er, etwas beschämt, wie er sich selber eingestehen musste, die stille Fürsorge seines Bruders. Viel zu stark war dabei die wärmende Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten und mehr als einmal dachte er sich, dass er dafür schon viel früher freiwillig eine Tracht Prügel eingesteckt hätte.

Das schlechte Gewissen und die ständige Sorge hatten den Älteren die ersten zwei Tage stetig aufmerksam in der Nähe gehalten, immer besorgt um Sams Gesundheit und dessen Wohlergehen. Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte Dean in dessen Beisein eher wie ein Raubtier in einem zu engen Käfig: Ein wenig ängstlich, scheu und unruhig, zugleich jedoch jederzeit wachsam und tödlich. Aber dem Jüngeren blieb zwangsweise nicht verborgen, dass Dean viel schweigsamer als sonst war, es gab keine gewohnte Stille zwischen ihnen, sondern eine Ruhe, die einfach nur noch zermürbend war. Kaum ein Wort hatten sie gewechselt seit dem Morgen, als Dean tief in sich gekehrt, nach vielen Stunden völlig durchfroren zur Hütte zurückgekehrt war.

Sam hatte es inzwischen fast aufgegeben, ihn zum Reden bringen zu wollen, alles, was über die alltäglichen, notwendigen Wortwechsel hinausging, war quasi nicht existent. Beide schlichen nervös umeinander und beobachten heimlich den anderen. Sam versuchte zu verbergen, wie bohrend seine Schmerzen wirklich waren und schluckte heimlich seine Tabletten, immer drauf bedacht, Deans suchendem Blick zu entgehen, der mit seinem Gespür für Situationen, in denen es dem Jüngeren nicht gut ging, nicht leicht zu täuschen war. Umgedreht war es genauso: Dean kapselte sich ab, versteckte sich hinter einer starren Maske und all seine Gefühle und Gedanken gleich mit. Dem Jüngeren entgingen trotz allem die vielen Kleinigkeiten nicht, die sich wie ein großes Puzzle mit düsterem Motiv zusammen fügten. Dean, der kaum etwas aß und fast nicht mehr schlief - ging Sam nach stundenlanger Recherche spät abends zu Bett, saß dieser noch vor dem Kamin und starrte abwesend in die Flammen, das Gesicht in Schatten verborgen. Ein Bild, das dem Jüngeren mehr als deutlich klar machte, mit welchen Dämonen sein Bruder gerade kämpfte. Stand Sam wiederum morgens auf, war der Ältere oft schon lange wach, brütete erneut still vor sich hin oder gab vor zu lesen - ein und dieselbe Seite - immer und immer wieder.

Und Dean hatte von Neuem begonnen zu trinken … mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er versuchte, möglichst jeder Berührung aus dem Weg zu gehen und das war mehr als nur das typische: _`Fass mich an Kumpel und ich trete dir deinen Hintern dahin, wo es kein Morgen gibt`_. Zuerst hielt Sam dies wieder für ein Hirngespinst seines angeschlagenen Verstandes, aber es wurde immer deutlicher. Spätestens, als er seine Hand einmal auf dessen Schulter legte und Dean dabei mehr als deutlich zusammenfuhr, fand seine Vermutung erneut eine grausame Bestätigung. Das gleiche verängstigte Flackern war kurz in den grünen Augen aufgeflammt, wie es Sam schon ein paar Tage zuvor, am Sägewerk aufgefallen war. Fragend verletzte Blicke waren auf furchtsame gestoßen, die solche Traurigkeit enthielten, dass es Sam schier die Kehle zuschnürte. Die Angst vor dem, was sein Bruder für ihn durchlitten hatte und offensichtlich immer noch weiter litt, zerriss Sam innerlich.

Anstatt durch diese erzwungene Auszeit wieder zueinander zu finden, wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen immer größer. Aus einem kleinen Tal war eine fast unüberwindbare Schlucht ohne Boden geworden.

Mittlerweile war nur noch Schweigen zwischen ihnen, alles andere waren sowieso nur halbherzige Lügen und beide wussten das. Dean verbrachte auf seiner Suche nach sich selbst und auf der Flucht vor Sam fast den gesamten Tag im Freien, lief stundenlang einsam am See entlang oder saß auf dem Steg und seiner kleinen Holzbank und stierte suchend in die Ferne. Es war, als lauschte er auf etwas oder jemanden, der ihm eine Antwort aber anscheinend schuldig blieb…

Der Tag neigte sich allmählich dem Ende entgegen, die Sonne streifte mit ihren letzten Sonnenstrahlen über das Tal und hüllte Sam, der nur einen leichten Pulli trug, wärmend darin ein. Er stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, lässig neben der Eingangstür, angelehnt an die vom Moos grün gefärbte Holzwand und beobachte unbemerkt seinen Bruder, der wieder fast den gesamten Tag draußen gewesen war und wie so oft, seinen einsamen Stammplatz auf der verwitterten Bank über dem Wasser einnahm.

Jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, konnte Sam nur schätzen, wie spät es war, denn seine Armanduhr lag vergessen neben dem Bett. Aber es war auch egal, denn Zeit hatte hier keine Bedeutung, das einzig Wichtige war die zusammengesunkene Gestalt am Wasser, die gerade ansetzte, um erneut einen Schluck aus einem kleinen Flachmann zu nehmen, der kurz darauf wieder seinen Weg zurück in die Innentasche der Jacke fand.

Ohne bewusst den Gedanken gehabt zu haben, ging Sam los. Angezogen wie von einem Magnet, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, lief über den schmalen Trampelpfad und dann am Wasser entlang, bis er plötzlich still hinter Dean stand.

Ein tiefes, aber keineswegs unfreundliches Aufseufzen seines großen Bruders sollte wohl so etwas wie ein – _Hallo _- sein und beinahe erschien es Sam, als habe er ihn erwartet. Der Jüngere brauchte nichts zu sagen, er wusste, dass es manchmal schon half, einfach nur still da zu sein und das besonders bei Dean.

Langsam, aber darauf bedacht, ihn nicht ausversehen zu berühren, setzte sich Sam dicht neben den Älteren auf das kühle Holz. Er wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein und dabei nicht Gefahr laufen, Dean wieder zu verschrecken, wusste der Geier zwar wodurch, aber Sam hoffte, dass er zumindest darauf bald eine Antwort erhalten würde.

Die Brüder saßen so dicht beieinander, dass Sam die Wärme spüren konnte, die von Dean ausging, als wäre er ein kleiner Heizofen - ein irritierender Kontrast zu dem kühlen Wind, der jetzt, am frühen Abend vom Wasser her wehte und ihn frostig willkommen hieß. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die langsam untergehende Sonne, die hinter den Bäumen an der anderen, weit entfernten Seite des Sees, in einem wilden Feuerwerk aus Rot und dunklem Blau versank.

Sam spürte den Aufruhr, der in Dean herrschte, fühlte dessen inneren Kampf und wusste, er rang mit Worten, die sich nicht durch seine Kehle zwängen wollten. Ein nächster Schritt … ein kleiner zwar, aber immerhin.

Weitere stille Minuten verstrichen, in denen jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging, eingelullt vom trägen Rauschen der unermüdlich ans Ufer brandenden Wellen.

Ein tiefer Seufzer von Dean, und dann wieder Stille … bis er es letztendlich schaffte: „Es tut mir leid, Sam", sehr leise über die Lippen zu bringen. So war Dean eben, er erstickte an manchen Dingen eher, als dass sie den Weg durch seine Kehle in die Freiheit fanden.

Sam musterte seinen Bruder von der Seite her, antwortete aber nicht, denn offensichtlich war da noch mehr, was Dean loswerden wollte, also schwieg er weiter und gab dem anderen die Zeit, die er brauchte.

„Dich zu schlagen, war unverzeihlich … es war nicht fair von mir, dir all das anzutun-…", wieder eine Pause, ehe Dean stockend und unsicher weiter redete: „Ich war damals einfach zu - … zu feige, um - …", den Blick starr nach vorne, brach Dean schluckend ab.

„Himmel, Dean wofür entschuldigst du dich? Dafür, dass du deinen Bruder liebst und für deine Familie alles gibst, alles bereit bist zu opfern? Dafür, dass wir anscheinend den ganzen dämonischen Mist anziehen, wie das Licht die Motten?", betrübt ließ jetzt auch Sam den Kopf hängen und starrte auf seine großen Hände, deren lange Finger vor schleichender Aufregung ineinander verknotet waren. „Nein Dean, mir tut es leid! Ich war derjenige, der damals nicht den Schneid hatte, Jake gleich aus dem Weg zu räumen, derjenige, durch den alles begann…"

„Hör auf mit dem Mist, du bist an gar nichts Schuld, Sam!", erwiderte Dean etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. Die Unsicherheit, nur Sekunden vorher noch da, war völlig aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

Und doch glaubte Sam fast ein leises _‚aber' _mitklingen zu hören.

Schaudernd zog der Jüngere die Schultern in dem Versuch nach oben, dem Wind keine noch größere Angriffsfläche zu bieten, der sich jetzt beißend durch den dünnen Stoff seines Pullovers drückte. Mit den schwindenden Sonnenstrahlen ging auch die Wärme und es wurde zusehends kälter.

„Aber so ist es Dean, alles begann durch mich - so oft wünsche ich mir, Mom wäre damals nicht ins Kinderzimmer gekommen. Sie und Dad würden noch leben und du …", nach kurzem Zögern dann: „Du hättest ein normales Leben gehabt, ohne mich Nervensäge ewig mit dir rum schleppen zu müssen - und alles andere wäre dir auch erspart geblieben."

Die letzten Worte waren so leise gesprochen, dass Dean sie kaum verstand und sich ein kleines Stück zu Sam hinüber beugte, um ihn besser hören zu können. Dabei stieß er, nicht ganz ungwollt, leicht an das Knie des Jüngeren - Sams erschrockenes Gesicht und das mehr als überraschte Aufblicken dabei, entlockte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Es ist okay Sammy, ich weiß nicht wann und wie, aber -…", noch ein kleiner Stupser gegen das Bein des anderen folgte. „Und nebenbei, du weißt genau, dass dieser gelbäugige Bastard früher oder später zurückgekommen wäre, wenn nicht damals, wäre es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt passiert und du wärst ein leichtes Opfer gewesen. Dad und ich wären dann losgezogen und wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er uns alle sofort umgebracht, um dich in die Finger zu bekommen. Das hätten wir niemals zugelassen. Hör auf, dir daran die Schuld zu geben, das Einzige, was man dir zum Vorwurf machen kann, ist die Tatsache, dass du nicht früher mit der Sprache raus gerückt bist, mit dieser ganzen dämonischen Blutspende - Aktion und vor allem darüber, dass du Bescheid wusstest. Du weißt, wie ich Lügen und diese verdammte Geheimnisse hasse."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben", kam es kühl von der Seite her und Dean bereute sofort seine Worte, als Sam erbarmungslos fortfuhr: „Hättest du es mir denn gesagt, wenn ich mich nicht selber verraten hätte? Und mal so nebenbei, wer weiß, wie die Dinge gelaufen wären, wenn du gleich nach Dads Tod mit der Sprache rausgerückt wärest! Du siehst also, wir beide nehmen uns wohl nicht so viel", fügte Sam mit einem ironischen Grinsen hinzu, ohne zu bemerken, wie Deans Gesichtsfarbe bei der Erwähnung von Johns Tod schlagartig zwei Stufen heller wurde, was selbst im Schummerlicht der heranziehenden Nacht noch deutlich zu erkennen war.

Sich schnell wieder im Griff habend, war es jetzt an Dean, die Stirn in Falten zu legen und leicht gereizt zu dem Jüngeren zu schauen. „Fang nicht so an, Sam - ich hatte es versprochen, das weißt du."

„Ach ja, und was war mit deinem Versprechen mir gegenüber, wenn du das gehalten hättest und dem Ganzen bei Zeiten ein Ende breitet hättest, wäre es gar nicht erst zu diesem ganzen Mist gekommen!"

„Hör auf Sam, ich will nicht streiten!"

„Pfff – klar, stattdessen verkriechst du dich hier draußen, versteckst dich vor mir und bestrafst mich mit Schweigen."

Das saß, Dean machte den Mund auf, um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber genauso schnell wieder, da er nur schlechte Argumente gegen die teilweise unschöne Wahrheit parat hatte. Sam hatte aber verdammt noch mal ein Talent, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. Das schlechte Gewissen ließ ihn den Kopf beschämt zur Seite drehen und in den etwas abseits gelegenen Uferböschungen nach Ablenkung suchen, um keinesfalls mit einer flapsigen Erwiderung doch noch eine Diskussion losbrechen zu lassen, die er momentan ziemlich sicher verlieren würde.

„Aber ich weiß jetzt, warum du es nicht getan hast, Dean, und das mehr als mir lieb ist – allein zu sein, der Letzte von uns, ist -…", schluckend brach Sam ab, drehte den Kopf weg und verbarg alles, was sein Gesicht zweifelsfrei dem anderen verraten würde.

Dean hatte den Schmerz in den Zügen seines Bruders sehr wohl gesehen und wusste genau, dass es Sam nicht gut ging. Dabei dachte er nur an zweiter Stelle an den permanenten Brummschädel, den er Sam verpasst hatte und den dieser tapfer versuchte zu verbergen. Er hasste sich für den Kummer, den er dem Jüngeren bereitete, für die Sorgen, die immer im Blick das anderen zu sehen waren, genau wie eine für ihn vollkommen neue Art der düsteren Entschlossenheit. Dean konnte das dumpfe Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass er die Rolle des Oberhauptes der Winchesters verloren hatte, aber er hatte es schon immer gewusst – Sam war der Stärkere von ihnen – in jeder Hinsicht.

Wieder war nur das Rauschen der Wellen und des Windes in den Bäumen am Ufer zu hören, beinahe schien es, als ob sie die Unterhaltung fortführten und die Dinge aussprachen, die noch ungesagt zwischen den Brüdern als Barriere in der Luft hingen.

All das laute Schweigen hinderte Deans _kleiner Bruder in Not – Radar_ dennoch nicht daran, Alarm zu funken. Die Sinne vorsichtig ausgestreckt, suchte er nach der Ursache seiner inneren Unruhe und bemerkte dabei das beständige Zittern, das sich vom Bein des Jüngeren über ihre Verbindung an den Knien auf das des anderen übertrug. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Sam keine Jacke trug und der auffrischende Wind, den er selber Dank des schützenden Leders nicht spürte, dem anderen offensichtlich deutlich zusetzte. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er seine Jacke, zog sie aus und legte sie dem völlig überrumpelten und zusammengekauert, bibbernden Sam schützend über die Schultern.

Dieser war bereits dabei, sie wieder von seinen breiten Schultern zu schieben und sie protestierend zurückzugeben, als Dean abwehrend die Hand hob: „Sam, es ist okay, mir ist nicht kalt und du zitterst am ganzen Körper - deine Lippen sind schon ganz blau. Was bringt das alles, wenn du `ne Lungenentzündung bekommst, weil du hier mit dem Hintern im Wind hängst. Wäre nicht so ein gelungener Kurzurlaub oder? … Wirklich Sammy, es ist okay - mir ist nicht kalt, lass sie an!", setzte er nach, als er dem zweifelnden Blick neben ihm begegnete.

Zufrieden grinsend über den überrumpelten Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jüngeren und darüber, die Situation entschärft zu haben, nickte er Sam zu, der sich daraufhin erleichtert im warmen Stoff vergrub und versuchte, sich so etwas vor dem beißenden Wind zu schützen - angesichts seiner doch nicht gerade kleinen Statur gar kein leichtes Unterfangen.

„Danke-…", mehr als ein leises Nuscheln, zusammen mit einem schiefen Lächeln, brachte Sam nicht hervor, er war noch viel zu überrumpelt von der Geste des Älteren. _‚Fast wie früher'_, ging es Sam ziemlich ergriffen durch den Kopf, aber für den kleinen geduldeten Moment der Nähe, den Dean gerade zuließ, wäre er auch ohne Shirt bis Alaska marschiert. Schon seltsam, was für Dinge man bereit ist zu tun, wenn einem die manchmal fast zu viel gewordene Zuwendung und das Vertrauen des großen Bruders plötzlich schmerzlich fehlten.

Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Moment – einmal tief Luft geholt und …

„Warum hast du Angst vor mir Dean?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Kapitel 11**

~sss~

„Warum hast du Angst vor mir?" Sam sprach so leise, dass der Wind die Worte fast mit sich fort nahm - aber eben nur fast und Dean hatte sie sehr wohl gehört. Sam beobachtete aufmerksam das leicht abgewandte Profil seines Bruders und sah, dass jeder Muskel in Dean angespannt war. Er schien die Zähne so fest zusammenzubeißen, dass Sam fast erwartete, gleich ein lautes Knacken zu hören.

Lange Minuten vergingen und der Jüngere wusste, er würde wieder nur Schweigen erhalten; aber genug war genug und dieses Mal war er keineswegs bereit, zurückzuweichen.

„Bitte rede mit mir, Dean – bitte … und erzähl' mir nicht, es sei alles okay. Wenn du mich manchmal ansiehst, als wenn ich der Leibhaftige persönlich wäre – das macht mich fertig und - … uns beide kaputt. Himmel noch mal, ich habe dich doch gerade erst wieder." Sam kämpfte hörbar mit sich selbst und seinen für ihn im Moment eindeutig unpassenden Emotionen.

Er hatte die letzten Monate gut gelernt, sie zu unterdrücken, aber es gab Momente wie diesen, da war sein Kampf um Selbstbeherrschung aussichtslos. Er wollte den ‚alten' Dean wieder, den, der mit ihm böse Späße trieb, der sarkastisch und mit viel Witz den finsteren Alltag meisterte und der für seinen kleinen Bruder da war, ihm vertraute. Sam wollte so vieles sagen, so viele Dinge von seinem Herzen reden, die er fest darin eingeschlossen hatte.

Tief Luft holend begann er, denn wie konnte er Dean zum Reden bewegen wollen, wenn er es selbst nicht tat?

„Ich habe zwei Mal ein Leben ohne dich führen müssen, ohne die Gewissheit, dich jederzeit anrufen zu können und zu wissen, dass du immer da bist, immer an meiner Seite …", traurig sah Sam auf das vom Wind aufgewühlte Wasser hinaus; seine Gesichtszüge für einen kleinen, unbeachteten Moment ein Spiegel seiner Seele.

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf glichen den aufbrausenden Wellen vor ihm, ein Durcheinander aus Erinnerungen an Zeiten, in denen er innerlich fast tot gewesen war. Sich räuspernd fuhr er fort, auch wenn er Angst hatte, dass ihm seine Stimme jeden Moment den Dienst versagen würde: „Dich mit meiner Besserwisserei zu nerven oder dir einfach aus Prinzip auf den Geist zu gehen - ich war alleine und ich weiß, das ist egoistisch, aber ich kann das nicht mehr - will das nie wieder." Nach einer kurzen Pause dann: „Und … ich will keine Lügen mehr zwischen uns." Beschämt über seine eigene Schwäche, ließ Sam den Kopf hängen, seine Einsamkeit war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Martyrium des anderen, dass wusste er, und dennoch war es seine eigene Hölle auf Erden gewesen.

Langsam, aber entschlossen, drehte sich Dean zu dem Jüngeren, sah ihm zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder freiwillig tief in die Augen. Er suchte dort nach Antworten und bat gleichzeitig mit seinem eigenen Blick wortlos um Verständnis.

„Du hast recht, Sammy, ich hätte dich nicht anlügen sollen, damals wie heute, auch wenn ich immer wieder so handeln würde - ...", stockend fuhr Dean fort: „Ich - ich erinnere mich an all das, was passiert ist mit mir, dort unten - an alles …", nicht wirklich erleichtert darüber, es endlich über die Lippen gebracht zu haben, saß Dean mit aufgeregt pochendem Herzen da, samt dem Widerwillen in sich, überhaupt nur den Gedanken an diese Jahre zuzulassen. Dem forschenden Blick seines Bruders standhaltend, wartete er - wartete auf die Frage, die nun unzweifelhaft folgen würden.

Und sie kam: „Erzähl mir davon."

„Nein." Dean würgte Sams Kommentar einfach ab, der dem Jüngeren schon auf den Lippen lag. Es war schwer genug, die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten und wenn Sam jetzt etwas Falsches sagte, war Dean sich nicht sicher, ob er es weiterhin schaffen würde, sich zusammen zu reißen: „Ich möchte nicht mehr lügen, aber ich will und werde nicht darüber reden!"

„Dean, du kannst das nicht alles allein mit dir herumtragen. Lass mich dir helfen."

Eine einfache Bitte, die der Ältere nur zu gerne erfüllt hätte, aber die Dinge waren nun mal nicht einfach - wann waren sie das je gewesen für einen Winchester?

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ein bisschen Erzählen und gemeinsam versuchen, damit klar zu kommen, irgendetwas ändert - Hm? Dass mich das irgendwie von allem heilt? - Ich spreche hier nicht von _einem_ schlechten Tag!"

„Ich weiß das - ...", hilflose Worte des Jüngeren, unfähig, andere zu finden, während doch alles in ihm noch verzweifelt zu verarbeiten versuchte, dass Dean sich an alles erinnerte, vier unvorstellbar grausame _Monate_. Wie viele der Dämonen, die sie zurück geschickt hatten, hatten wohl ihren Rachedurst an seinem Bruder gestillt? Vor Sams innerem Auge blitzten erschreckend reale, metallische Klingen auf, spitze Haken und das tief dunkle Rot von Blut auf zerrissenem Fleisch. Der Jüngere wusste, dass es schlimm werden würde und das wohl einiges bei Dean wiederkommen würde – einiges eben, aber nicht alles.

„Die Dinge, die ich sah, dafür gibt es keine Worte … kein Vergessen und es gibt nichts, was es besser machen würde …", nur mühsam sich selber im Griff, tippte Dean sich leicht mit den Fingern an die Stirn und sah Sam in die Augen; mit einem Blick, der alles und doch nichts erzählte, einem Blick, aus dem blankes Entsetzen sprach und in dem die Erinnerung an Schmerz lag. „Es ist alles hier, hier drin in meinem Kopf - für immer - … du würdest es nicht verstehen und ich könnte es dir niemals verständlich machen."

Und da war sie wieder: Diese unüberwindbare Barriere zwischen ihnen, eine schwarze Schlucht, so tief, dass sie in den Feuern der Hölle endete. Dean mochte der ewigen Finsternis entkommen sein, war aber dennoch nie wirklich frei und schien auf ewig ihr Gefangener.

„Es tut mir leid, Sam." Das Gesicht wieder halb abgewandt, rang der Ältere sichtlich um Fassung. Seine Verzweiflung war greifbar, hüllte beide Männer ein - in einen erdrückenden Nebel aus düsteren Bruchstücken der Vergangenheit.

Sam saß wie versteinert da, unfähig zu helfen und unfähig zu begreifen, auch wenn er es geahnt hatte und Deans Offenbarung nichts vollkommen Unerwartetes war. Was sagte man schon Tröstendes zu einem Menschen, der im Gefangenenlager der Hölle seine Zeit verbracht hatte?

Wie schon die Tage zuvor pulsierte in Sams Kopf ein stetiger Schmerz, der schnell an Intensität zunahm, je mehr er versuchte, ihn zu unterdrücken. Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Hosentasche, als er bemerkte, dass es dieses Mal keine chemische Rettung für ihn - in Form von Tabletten - gab, denn diese lagen oben in der Hütte.

‚_Verdammt'_, aber auf keinen Fall würde er jetzt gehen, denn die eigentliche Antwort auf seine Frage hatte er nicht erhalten und Dean würde er nicht so zurück lassen - nie mehr …

Jeder Gedanke über das Geständnis eben, die Tatsache, dass Dean nicht redete - ganz ohne Zweifel, um Sam zu schützen - und vor allem die Gewissheit, dass diese lange Zeit der Qual einen Menschen - eine Seele - zerstören konnten, pulsierte mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens glühender in seinem Schädel und ließ ihn die Stirn in Falten legen.

Unfähig, ein bestimmtes Wort aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, blitzte es immer wieder hämisch in seinem Kopf auf. Ein Wort, das früher kaum eine Bedeutung hatte, denn es war nur ein Name, für einen so unvorstellbaren Ort - einen Ort für Dämonen und finstere Seelen, denen nichts anderes zustand als ewige Verdammnis. Aber die Dinge hatten sich unzweifelhaft geändert: Das erneute Begreifen, dass eben nicht nur das Böse dort zu finden war, ließ ihn Schaudern. Sein Verstand kreierte furchtbare Szenen von seinem Vater und Dean. Bilder, die er seit der Rückkehr an dessen Grab nicht mehr ‚_gesehen'_ hatte.

Hölle.

Tod.

Immer wieder.

_Babum._

Ein schmerzendes Echo in seinem Kopf.

Hölle …

Dean stupste den Jüngeren sanft mit dem Knie an. „Alles okay Sammy?"

„Himmel, Dean, du fragst mich, ob alles okay ist?" Überwältigt von dem Gefühlschaos in ihm, sah Sam mit tränenverschleiertem Blick auf, unfähig, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„Sam, hör auf, dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht mehr ändern. Ich komme damit klar, oder werde es irgendwann. Wir beide werden das."

Dean stand langsam auf, streckte seine müden Glieder und sah hinunter auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die, eingewickelt in seine Jacke, den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte der Ältere leise.

Stille.

Bis Sam ebenso leise erwiderte: „Geh schon vor, okay? Ich komme gleich nach … gib' mir noch ne Minute."

Mit einem sorgenvollen Nicken wandte der Ältere sich ab und drückte dabei sanft Sams Schulter. Dean spürte das schmerzhafte Zusammenzucken mehr, als er es sah; schon halb dabei, loszugehen, hielt er noch einmal kurz inne: „Du solltest dich etwas hinlegen, Sam, dein Kopf hat ganz schön was abbekommen und so wie ich es sehe, hast du die Tabletten diesmal nicht rechtzeitig genommen."

Das ertappte Aufschauen des Jüngeren entlockte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen: „Sam, ich bin nicht blind und - ich kenne dich."

Als Dean ein kleines Lächeln um die Mundwinkel des anderen entdeckte, wandte er sich zufrieden ab, nickte kurz und machte sich auf den Weg, seinen Bruder mit düsteren Gedanken zurücklassend. Es gab Dinge, bei denen konnte niemand helfen, sie zu verarbeiten, wer wusste das besser, als er selbst und so wie es aussah, saß nicht nur die Große–Bruder-Abteilung selbst tief in der Scheiße.

Sam hatte die Wahrheit wissen wollen und auch wenn Dean nicht mal die Oberfläche davon angekratzt hatte … aber was half es schon, alles noch schwerer zu machen, als es für Sammy ohnehin bereits war? ... Himmel und Hölle, wenn Sam - und davon ging Dean ganz stark aus - wirklich zu seinem Grab zurückgekehrt war, es geöffnet hatte und …

Dean hoffte inständig, dass es nicht dazu gekommen war, aber wie sollte er das ansprechen? Wie sollte er drauf eingehen, wenn er doch selber nur über diese Zeit schweigen wollte? Wie sollte er Sam die Hölle begreiflich machen, wenn dieser sie anscheinend auf seine eigene Art erlebt hatte. Und da war noch mehr …

~sss~

Sam saß zusammengesunken da, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto unruhiger wurde er - in ihm brodelten Zorn und zugleich unheimliche Traurigkeit, er wollte schreien, auf etwas einschlagen und doch gleichzeitig weinen. In seinem Inneren herrschte ein ungleicher Kampf, dem sich nichts entziehen konnte, alles wurde unbarmherzig in diesen Strudel der Gewalt gezogen. Wie hatte er denken können, eine Stütze für Dean zu sein, wenn er es nicht einmal ertrug, diese paar Worte seines Bruders zu hören?

Sam fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen und versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber da war diese unkontrollierbare Wut darüber, dass Dean sich wie immer vor ihm verschloss, sich selber mit allem belastete und nicht bereit war, Hilfe zu akzeptieren.

‚_Zur Hölle mit der Sturheit der Winchesters!' _

Zur Hölle mit allem!

Langsam und möglichst vorsichtig stand Sam auf, da es in seinem Kopf wie wild pochte. Selbst das sonst so entspannende Rauschen des vom Wind aufgewühlten Wassers war mittlerweile für ihn fast unerträglich geworden. Verdammte Migräne. Bevor er sich der Peinlichkeit hingab, sich im Beisein von Dean vor Schmerzen zu übergeben, ging er lieber bei Zeiten zurück und gönnte sich eine doppelte Dosis seiner Tabletten und eine Runde Schlaf.

Beim Aufstehen rutsche Deans Jacke von Sams Schultern und alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, sich bücken zu müssen, um sie aufzuheben, wollte sein Magen das Innere nach außen kehren. Er konnte sie auch liegen lassen, aber … ach was, vor seinem Bruder als Weichei dazustehen, war auch nicht hilfreich. Langsam ging er in die Knie, angelte nach dem alten Leder, die andere Hand dabei Halt suchend an das raue Holz geklammert.

Schwankend kam Sam wieder nach oben, die Jacke mit zitternder Hand umschlossen. Gerade, als er sie wieder über seine Schultern legen wollte, bemerkte er ein kleines Stück Papier, das aus einer der Taschen gefallen war. Fluchend hob er den Zettel auf, schaffte es gerade noch im letzten Moment, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und sich an der Bank abzustützen, als sein Blick irritiert auf das Fundstück in seinen Händen fiel. Was er zuerst für eine alte Quittung gehalten hatte, fühlte sich aber keineswegs so an. Die Neugierde war einfach zu stark und siegte kurz über seine Migräne, als er das Blatt auffaltete und die ersten Paar Zeilen mit zusammengekniffenen, schmerzenden Augen entzifferte, die Luft anhielt und erstarrte.

„Was zum - …"

Sams Blick glitt erschrocken hoch zur Hütte, und zu der Gestalt, die den kleinen Pfad davor langsam entlang ging.

Entsetzt sah er erneut hinunter auf das Papier in seinen zitternden Händen und las die Worte, die ihm förmlich entgegen sprangen, sich in seine Gedanken fraßen und dort fest einnisteten.

Das Blatt war eine Buchseite, aber nicht irgendeine – nein, es war eine Bibelseite und die einzige Bibel, die Sam in letzter Zeit gesehen hatte, war in dem kleinen Hotel gewesen, das sie vor ein paar Tagen bewohnt hatten – dasselbe Hotel, in dem Dean mit dem Geisterfieber gekämpft hatte. Sam hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Stück Papier aus dem kleinen schwarzen Buch vom Nachtisch stammte. Die Frage war nur: Warum? Und noch viel dringender wollte er wissen, warum sein Bruder genau diese Passage herausgerissen hatte?

Langsam hob er das Blatt vor die Augen, um im Schummerlicht auch die kleineren Worte lesen zu können, die er zwar kannte, die aber niemals eine solche Wucht hatten wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Er konnte es nicht fassen, stand trotz schützender Jacke fröstelnd da, denn vor sich hatte er die Geschichte von Kain und Abel, dem älteren Bruder, der den jüngeren erschlug.

„Himmel - Dean, was ist nur mit dir geschehen?"

In diesem Moment, kaum als die letzten Worte über seine Lippen gekommen waren, explodierte in seinem Kopf alles in einem weißen Blitz aus purem Schmerz …


	12. Chapter 12

**Die Hölle in dir**

**Teil 12**

~sss~**  
**

„Sam, ich bin nicht blind und - ich kenne dich."

Ein kleines Lächeln des anderen war ihm Antwort genug. Behutsam löste Dean seine Hand von dessen verkrampfter Schulter, wandte sich ab und ging los, bis er nach wenigen Schritten noch einmal stehen blieb, sich zurück drehte und für einen kurzen Moment die zusammengesunkene Gestalt hinter ihm musterte.

‚_Sammy.'_

Das breite Kreuz des Jüngeren, nur schemenhaft unter dem Leder der alten Jacke zu erkennen, war dem ihres Vaters so ähnlich. Trotz allem war es für Dean fast so, als würde dort wieder sein kleiner, zehnjähriger Bruder sitzen, der tapfer versuchte, seinem Kummer die Stirn zu bieten. Mit jeder Faser zog es ihn zurück zu der kleinen Holzbank, auf der alles saß, was im Leben noch eine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, alles, für das es noch zu kämpfen lohnte – was Wert war, dafür dieses verfluchte Leben zu ertragen.

Seufzend drehte der Ältere sich um und machte sich langsam auf den Weg über den kleinen Pfad am Wasser entlang. Sam hatte, genau wie er selber, dringend Ruhe nötig, nicht nur die letzten Tage waren eine Tortur gewesen und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rückkehr war ihm ernsthaft klar, wie furchtbar es für den Jüngeren wirklich gewesen sein musste. Die Bilder seines vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden zusammen gekrümmten Bruders zuckten kurz vor Deans innerem Auge auf, versengten seine Netzhaut und brannten sich von Neuem ein: Sam, der gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen Dinge preisgab, die jenseits aller normalen Vorstellung lagen.

Aber was war bei ihnen schon normal?

Einmal mehr dachte Dean an all die Dinge, die sein Bruder geopfert hatte, die er zu tun bereit gewesen war und daran, dass er der anderen Seite in sich anscheinend freien Lauf gelassen hatte; nicht zuletzt, weil Dean in seinem Job, auf den Jüngeren aufzupassen, eine ziemliche Niete war und kläglich versagt hatte.

‚_Solange ich da bin, wird dir __nichts S__chlimmes passieren.'_ Verdammt sollten die Hölle und ihre Dämonen sein, dass sie es ihm unmöglich gemacht hatten, auf Sam zu achten und den Freak in ihm zurück zu drängen.

Grübelnd lief er zurück zur Hütte und nahm dabei nur am Rande seine Umgebung wahr; das Rauschen des auffrischenden Windes, den die hereinbrechende Nacht mit sich brachte, die dunklen Schatten, die allmählich aus ihren Verstecken vor dem Licht des Tages hervor krochen, sich über den Boden schlichen, der Umgebung allmählich alle Farbe und Leben raubten, und dabei nichts anderes zurückließen als dunkles Grau und undurchdringbares Schwarz.

Ein eiskalter Hauch fuhr Dean plötzlich beißend über den Nacken, riss ihn abrupt aus seiner Abwesenheit und ließ ihn alarmiert zusammenfahren. Schlagartig standen alle Haare an seinem Körper zu Berge und wellenartig breitete sich in seinem Bauch ein beißendes Gefühl nagender Unruhe aus.

Instinkt.

Angespannt drehte der Ältere sich einmal um seine eigene Achse, sämtliche Jägersinne voll zum Leben erwacht. Alles in ihm vibrierte förmlich und ließ seinen Körper wie eine kreischende Alarmanlage vor Anspannung summen. Automatisch ging Deans Griff zur Waffe, die er sonst immer bei sich trug, sicher unter der Jacke verborgen – sonst. Nur nicht heute, nur nicht jetzt - ‚_Verdammter Mist!'_

Seine Augen taxierten mit geübtem Blick die schummerige Umgebung, suchten und fanden nichts - außer Sam, der ein gutes Stück entfernt auf dem Steg stand und auf seine Hände zu starren schien.

Deans Blick heftete sich wachsam auf seinen Bruder und verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. Eines stand mehr als fest: Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sam war deutlich angespannter als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, als sie sich getrennt hatten. Der Jüngere drehte sich um, sah hinauf zu Dean, sein Gesicht eine starre Maske des ungläubigen Schocks und der Angst, was sogar über die Entfernung hinweg deutlich zu erkennen war.

„Was zum- …", weiter kam der Ältere nicht, denn ein markerschütternder Aufschrei schmetterte ihn in diesem Moment vom Ufer entgegen, hallte gespenstisch über das tobende Wasser und vervielfachte sich zu einem dröhnenden Echo der Qual.

Ab diesem Augenblick begann sich für Dean alles wie in Zeitlupe abzuspielen. Die Ereignisse, die eigentlich in Sekunden stattfanden, dauerten plötzlich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, während ihm, gefangen und starr, keine Zeit blieb, etwas zu tun.

Hilflos musste Dean mit ansehen, wie der Jüngere zusammenbrach, auf seine Knie sank, sich die Hände an den Kopf riss und gepeinigt aufschrie. Kein Zweifel, was es war, das seinen Bruder dort überfiel, zu oft schon hatte er diese Bilder vor sich gehabt: Sam, gefangen in makaberen Visionen des Todes.

Ein erneuter Schrei, der bohrend unter die Haut ging, darunter entlang fuhr und alle Haare dazu brachte, sich in einem vergeblichen Fluchtversuch vor derselben aufzurichten - normalerweise versuchte Sam verbissen, keinen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen, die Qual zu verstecken, was ihm auch meistens gelang, aber dieses Mal schien es, als zöge ihm jemand die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe fein säuberlich in Streifen ab - einen nach dem anderen, Millimeter für Millimeter.

Deans Herz donnerte wie ein Güterzug auf Volldampf in seiner Brust, pumpte mit voller Wucht belebendes Adrenalin in seine Blutbahnen und erweckte ihn aus seiner starren Panik.

_Babum – Babum -…_

Erneut bäumte sich der Jüngere auf und brüllte seine Schmerzen laut heraus.

Sam war zu nah – viel zu nah am Rand - kaum durchzuckten Dean diese Gedanken, als er seinen Bruder wieder kraftlos in sich zusammensacken sah, ehe er schließlich zur Seite kippte und ins Wasser fiel.

Mit einem Mal ließ die Starre, die Dean erfasst hatte, nach und er rannte los, als wären alle Dämonen der Unterwelt hinter ihm her, rutschte die sandige Böschung hinunter, sprang über knorrige Baumwurzeln und ließ die Kiesel am Ufer unter dem eiligen Ansturm seiner Schuhe fliegen.

„SAM!" Die Augen beim Rennen auf das Wasser gerichtet, rief Dean nach seinem Bruder, sah den brauen Haarschopf kurz auftauchen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, einen Mittelweg zu finden zwischen Atmen und an der Oberfläche zu bleiben oder seinen Kopf mit den Händen am Explodieren zu hindern. Zweifellos gewann gerade der Schmerz dieses unfaire Duell und Dean sah Sam erneut in dem Wellen verschwinden.

_Babum – Babum – Babum.  
_  
„SAAAAAAM! NEIN!"

Donnernde Schritte auf feuchten Holzbrettern, ein Sprung und gleich darauf stechende Kälte, die Dean schockartig alle Luft zum Atmen raubte, als er kopfüber in das tobende Wasser sprang und wieder zurück an die Oberfläche kam.

Hektisch versuchte er, seinen Körper in den Griff zu bekommen und sein Herz zu beruhigen, das durch den plötzlichen Temperaturwechsel protestierend in seiner Brust hämmerte und tobte - gemischt mit dem Adrenalincocktail in seinem Blut eine schwindelerregende Angelegenheit.

„SAAM!"

_Babum … Babum - Babum. _

Als Dean endlich das Gefühl hatte, nicht jeden Moment selber wie ein Stein unterzugehen, begann er, sich - auf dem Platz kraulend - um seine eigene Achse zu drehen – immer und immer wieder – rief und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Bruder; nach einem Zeichen, irgendetwas …

Aber da war niemand. Das Einzige um ihn herum waren brausende Wellen, die ihn hin und her warfen und mit seinem Körper verdammtes Ping Pong spielten.

‚_Scheiße!'_

Mit aller Kraft gegen die Strömung ankämpfend, nahm Dean zwei tiefe Atemzüge und tauchte hinab in die Dunkelheit. Eisiges Nass umspülte ihn nun vollständig und die Augen traten ihm fast aus dem Schädel bei dem Versuch, etwas zu erkennen. Frostige Nadeln hämmerten hundertfach auf seine Haut ein, verwandelten sie überall in puren Schmerz und gleichzeitig brennend kaltes Feuer - aber er spürte es kaum, waren alle seine Sinne doch nur auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet: Sam.

Lange Sekunden wurden zur Unendlichkeit, bis schließlich vor seinen Augen begannen, bunte Sternchen aufzuzucken und von der dringenden Notwendigkeit der Sauerstoffzufuhr kündeten.

Nur widerstrebend begann er, so schnell es ging, zur Oberfläche zurückzukehren und schnappte gierig nach Luft, sobald er sie erreicht hatte.

Atmen, rufen - alles war eines, bis er sich schließlich verschluckte und hustend seine Worte hervor presste: „SAM! Verdammt noch mal - wo bist du?"

Aus Verzweiflung wurde blanke Panik, als er erneut ins Nichts abtauchte. Deans Fantasie ließ ihn Dinge in der Dunkelheit sehen - schwarze Augen, die ihn verhöhnten, dämonische Wesen aus der Hölle, die wie Geister um ihn herum schwebten, ihn mit ihren kalten Klauen hin und her warfen und weiter weg von seinem Bruder zogen - ihn nicht wieder frei geben wollten.

Wieder holte er keuchend an der Wasseroberfläche Luft und abermals hatte er keinen Erfolg gehabt. Die Kälte des Wassers legte sich um sein Herz und stach mit spitzen Splittern aus Eis erbarmungslos zu. Dean schrie aus Leibeskräften nach seinem Bruder, die Bilder des blassen Toten aus der Vergangenheit vor sich – leblos, fremd.

„SAM!"

Nichts.

„Zeig mir, wo du bist … bitte, Sammy!"

Ein fremdes Geräusch nicht weit von ihm machte ihn hellhörig und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, auch wenn das in dieser, von den Wellen und Wind zu einer einzigen Kulisse aus gleichen Tönen vermischten Umgebung, frustrierend war - Dean war es einfach nicht möglich, genau zu orten, was wozu gehörte. Er wurde fast wahnsinnig, bis er mit einem Mal ganz deutlich erneut ein lautes Platschen hörte - dann ein Husten und ein schwacher Ruf des Jüngeren.

„De'n!"

Definitiv Sam.

„Ich komme, halte durch!" Mit Kräftigen Zügen folgte er den Geräuschen, als es plötzlich wieder still wurde – so still, wie es eben bei tosendem Wellengang sein konnte, in dem der andere offensichtlich von neuem verschwunden war.

„Verdammt. SAM! Komm schon!"

Als Dean glaubte, die Stelle erreicht zu haben, holte er tief Luft und wagte einen erneuten Versuch, suchte in der Finsternis tastend umher und spürte plötzlich etwas an seinem Bein entlang streichen, griff zu und erwischte mit seinen Fingerspitzen ein Stück Stoff, das mehr als offensichtlich zu Sam gehörte, da es schwer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zog. Dean versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Bruder zu fassen zu bekommen, ohne diese kleine Verbindung in seinen Händen wieder zu verlieren, als plötzlich eine andere schwach nach seiner tastete.

Dean brüllte innerlich vor Frust - seine Lungen brannten, seine Muskeln zerrissen fast vor Anstrengung und die verdammten K.O. Sterne vor seinen Augen waren wieder da. Er wusste, eine zweite Chance gab es nicht für sie, wenn er Sam _jetzt_ nicht an die Oberfläche bekam, dann nie.

Alles in ihm verlangte nach Sauerstoff, raubte ihm die nötige Kraft und ließ ihn die Hand des Jüngeren langsam wieder verlieren - Finger für Finger, Stück für Stück, bis Dean schließlich in die Leere griff.

‚_NEEEEEEEEEEIN!'  
_  
Der Ältere konnte nichts tun - sein Überlebensinstinkt übernahm gnadenlos die Kontrolle und zwang ihn zurück an die Wasseroberfläche - zog ihn weg von Sam.

_Babum. Babum. Babum._

Dean tauchte keuchend auf, atmete hektisch ein paar Züge ein, nicht bereit, nur weil sein verräterischer Körper gegen ihn rebellierte, seinen Bruder aufzugeben.

‚_Nicht so, nicht hier und jetzt –niemals!'_

Als er erneut abtauchte und zu suchen begann, umhüllte ihn wieder Schwärze. Aber da war nichts, kein Stück Stoff und ein Arm dazu, keine Hand, die er greifen konnte. Ruckartig durchfuhr den Älteren eine erneute Welle aus purer Panik und beinahe im selben Moment fasste er einen Entschluss; wenn er Sam jetzt verlor, würde er mitgehen, sich den tosenden Wellen überlassen, die seinen entkräfteten Körper im Sog der Strömung umher warfen. Nie wieder wollte er das erleben. Die Gewissheit, alleine zu sein, würde ihn so oder so töten; warum es unnötig in die Länge ziehen?

_Babum. _

Immer weiter verlangsamte die Kälte Deans Bewegungen, machte ihn träge und ließ seine Muskeln wegen der fehlenden Wärme protestierend krampfen und zittern. Aber er wusste, es würde für ihn kein Zurück mehr geben, er musste einfach nur den Mund öffnen, einmal tief ‚Luft' holen und es wäre schnell vorbei.

_Babum._

Sam.

Dean hatte versagt, zum zweiten Mal: ‚_Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue, ich werde dich retten.' _Er hatte es versucht und war gescheitert - zu schwach, seinen Zweck zu erfüllen, dafür gab es keine andere Strafe, als die Rückkehr in die Hölle.

Aber sein Körper und seine inneren Instinkte waren da anderer Ansicht, brachten ihn automatisch an die die Wasseroberfläche zurück und zwangen ihn, tief Luft zu holen, nahmen sich einfach, was sie brauchten.

Seiner Kehle entrang sich ein Schrei der Verzweiflung, der gnadenlosen Hilflosigkeit und Furcht.

Der Tod, das ewige Schicksal und Fluch der Winchesters.

„SAAAAAAAM!"

Heiße Tränen vermischten sich mit dem eisigen Wasser auf seiner Haut. Wie konnte nur alles so entsetzlich schief laufen? Warum war ihnen nicht einmal hier etwas Ruhe vergönnt und warum entriss man ihm schon wieder alles, was er noch im Leben besaß. Wozu hatte man ihn zurückgeholt, wenn er doch wieder verdammt war zur Einsamkeit? War das etwa Gottes Wille? Scheiß drauf, scheiß auf alles …

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal! Wozu bin ich hier, wenn ihr mir nicht die Zeit gebt, alles zu richten und es auf meine Art zu beenden – SAAAAAAAM!", unbeschreibliche Wut und Hass regte sich in Dean. Es gab keinen Gott, der so etwas zuließ. Wie viele Opfer wurden noch von ihnen verlangt?

„Ich verfluche euch - ich verfluche ALLES." Dean schlug wild um sich, ließ seinem Zorn freien Lauf, brüllte seinen Frust hinaus in die kalten Fluten und ließ der beißenden Verzweiflung ihren Willen.

Plötzlich begann sein Körper zu vibrieren, ein seltsames Summen durchdrang ihn und mit einem Mal wusste er es - kannte die Stelle, an der er Sam finden würde. Wie ein Kompass, dessen Nadel ihm den Weg wies, waren alle Sinne auf einen bestimmten Punkt fixiert. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wandte er sich um und schwamm hinaus in die Dunkelheit, immer dieses beständige Summen in sich, das stärker und stärker wurde. Die trügerische Hoffnung gab ihm Kraft, ließ ihn sich mit eiligen Zügen seinen Weg durch die Wellen bahnen, bis er fast mit dem vor ihm leblos im Wasser treibenden Körper zusammenstieß.

„Oh mein Gott – SAM!"

Die letzten Kräfte mobilisierend, packte er den Jüngeren am Kragen, drehte ihn um und kämpfte sich mit seiner schweren Last zurück ans Ufer. Aber es schien, als wenn das Wasser sie nicht frei geben wollte, die Strömung zerrte und zog an Deans Anhängsel, versuchte es seinen vor Kälte zitternden Fingern wieder zu entreißen. Aber Dean gab nicht auf und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat; sein Bruder starb nicht so, nicht hier und jetzt – ausgeschlossen, der Tod war keine Option. Die Sturheit, die ihm sonst so oft ein Laster war, gab hier die nötige Kraft, den leblosen Körper zu umklammern und sie beide über der Oberfläche zu halten.

Wellen schlugen über ihnen zusammen und brachten Dean dazu, sich ständig zu verschlucken, aber dennoch kämpfte er weiter, so stark, wie selten zuvor, denn dieser Wettstreit entschied einmal mehr über Leben und Tod.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten die beiden das rettende Ufer und als der Ältere das erste Mal festen Boden unter den Füssen spürte, wollte er vor Erleichterung am liebsten losweinen. Er rutschte und stolperte die steinige Böschung hinauf, fiel immer wieder hin bei dem Versuch, seinen Bruder so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.

Schwer atmend und erschöpft brach er schließlich an Sams Seite zusammen. Der lag halb auf dem Ufer, rührte sich nicht und war eiskalt ...

Dean suchte hektisch nach einem Puls, konnte durch seine halb erfrorenen Finger aber so gut wie nichts spüren und legte seine zitternde Hand auf Sams Brustkorb – nichts, keine Bewegung, nur tödliche Stille.

„Sam, ich schwöre dir, wenn du hier vor meinen Augen stirbst, bringe ich dich um!" Seine Stimme versagte ihm fast und zitterte nicht nur vor lähmender Erschöpfung …

„Bitte Sammy, bleib bei mir."


	13. Chapter 13

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 13**

~sss~**  
**

„Bitte, Sam, nicht noch mal - nicht so!"

Ein Herzschlag.

_Babum._

Dean fühlte sich innerlich ganz hohl, als er hinabschaute auf die leblose Gestalt vor ihm. Was, wenn er zu spät war, wenn er den Kampf erneut verlor?

Es galt, keine Zeit zu verschwenden, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange Sam schon nicht mehr atmete - aber das Wasser war kalt und Kälte steigerte die Überlebenschancen bei Ertrinkenden extrem.

‚_Bitte lass ihn das Überstehen.'_

Automatisch begann Dean mit der Wiederbelebung - jede Sekunde, die verstrich, war ein kostbares Stück verlorene Lebenszeit. Einmal mehr dankte er John in Gedanken für den harten Drill, den sie beide in medizinischen Notmaßnahmen zwangsweise genossen hatten. Jeder von ihnen hatte die Grundregeln der ersten Hilfe beherrscht, noch bevor er richtig schreiben konnte. Ein Atem– oder Herzstillstand ließ nun mal keinen Raum für Überlegungen, sondern nur für schnelles Handeln, egal, in welchem Alter man war.

_Babum. _

Wie oft hatten sie das schon tun müssen; den anderen gewaltsam von der Türschwelle des Todes zurückreißen – entschieden zu oft, wie Dean fand - beinahe wie bei einem bösen Klingelstreich - den Knopf drücken, wegrennen und hoffen, dass einen der Hausherr dabei nicht erwischt. Ihr Alltag glich einem ewigen russischen Roulette, bei dem sich die Kugel schon im Lauf befand und nur noch darauf wartete, das Urteil zu vollstrecken.

Vor Kälte bibbernd und mit fast tauben Fingern tastete er hektisch nach Sams Puls, suchte immer wieder vergebens aufs Neue …

So kalt - Sam war so kalt, oder waren es Deans eigene Hände, die wie erfroren wirkten? Nur Bruchteile, nachdem er sich das selbst fragte, glaubte er ein schwaches Pochen unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen: _Bum … Bum … Bum … Bum …_

Definitiv ein Puls – Dean atmete erleichtert auf, was ihn wieder zum eigentlichen Problem zurück brachte; Atmen - Luft, das war für Sam alles, was jetzt zählte. Behutsam strich der Ältere die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht seines Bruders, ehe er vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, dessen Hals überstreckte: „Ich sage dir, Sam, das zahle ich dir heim, du weißt, dass ich keine Kerle küsse. Komm schon Mann, das willst du nicht wirklich oder? Wach auf!"

Keine Reaktion. Nur tödliche Stille in vom Wind brausender Umgebung.

Er beugte sich ein Stück hinunter, hielt Sam die Nase zu, holte tief Luft und versuchte, für seinen Bruder zu atmen …

Zwei rasche, kräftige Atemstöße für den Jüngeren und nichts geschah, kein Hauch bahnte sich den Weg in die Lungenflügel, aufgehalten von einer unsichtbaren Barriere. Dean versuchte es noch mal – nichts, und der Brustkorb noch immer bewegungslos.

_Babum. Babum._

„Komm schon, Sammy – tu mir das nicht an!"

Wieder zwei Versuche und wieder ohne Erfolg. _Verdammt!_ Dean tastete erneut nach einem Puls, runzelte die Stirn, suchte erneut und fand - nichts.

„Scheiße, SAMMY!" Automatisch fand er den richtigen Druckpunkt und begann Sams Herz wieder zum Schlagen anzuregen. Ein heftiger Stoß, noch einer – das Gefühl des knöchernen Widerstandes unter seinen gekreuzten Handballen, die Rippen, die dem Druck nur bedingt nachgaben und kurz vorm Brechen standen. Seine eigene Schwäche, die noch Sekundenbruchteile zuvor jede Faser seines zitternden Körpers durchzogen hatte, war schlagartig verschwunden – Adrenalin war schon eine feine Sache in solchen Notsituationen.

„1, 2, 3 …15 …29, 30", eilig beugte Dean sich wieder zu Sam hinunter, atmete für ihn, auch wenn ihm jetzt selber die Luft fehlte – einmal, zweimal und begann erneut mit dem Versuch, das Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bewegen: „1, 2…", zählte verbissen den Rhythmus des Lebens, so nahe am Tod.

„SAM. Komm. Schon. - Ich. Kann. Das. Hier. Nicht. Alles. Alleine. Machen!"

Keine Reaktion.

„… 29, 30."

Zwei rasche Beatmungen und wieder tat sich nichts: „Du verdammter-…"

_Babum._

„Wage es ja nicht, mich hier so auflaufen zu lassen! Das ist ein Befehl, Sam Winchester!" Die letzten Worte brüllte er fast, Dean wollte zornig klingen, war es auch und er wollte den Ton ihres Vaters treffen, wollte Sam zurück …

Da der Ältere seinen Augen im Dämmerlicht nicht mehr traute, legte er seine flache Hand auf den Brustkorb vor ihm, hoffte auf eine Bewegung, ein Zeichen des Lebens. Aber da war nichts - nada …

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, SAM!", wieder suchte er nach einem Puls und fand nur leblose Kälte. Dean wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, das Adrenalin in seinen Blutbahnen ging genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war und ihm war klar, dass er das hier nicht viel länger durchhalten würde. In seiner Verzweiflung tat er das Einzige, was ihm noch einfiel, er schlug mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch blieb, einmal kräftig im Bereich des Herzens mit der Faust auf den Brustkorb.

_- Wumm -_

Starthilfe.

Und der Motor sprang an, lief wieder in einem holperigen Rhythmus - Sams Körper bäumte sich auf und versuchte die Störung der Luftwege zu beseitigen, egal wie.

Der Jüngere krampfte sich zusammen, hustete und würgte gleichzeitig, und klang dabei wie ein alter pfeifender Kessel, bis endlich der erste Sauerstoff den Weg an seinen Bestimmungsort fand.

Selber kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch und völlig außer Atem, versuchte Dean zu helfen so gut es nur ging.

„Hey Sam, ganz ruhig. Ich hab dich, alles okay, nur tief einatmen, hörst du – ich hab dich." Mühsam drehte er seinen Bruder auf die Seite, um ihm das Luftholen zu erleichtern und einem eventuellen Übergeben und damit wieder Ersticken vorzubeugen. Mit diesem Thema waren sie jetzt hoffentlich durch. Atmen war hier Pflicht, verdammt noch mal!

„Man, ich bekomme noch mal einen Herzinfarkt deinetwegen!"

Rasselnde Atemgeräusche und bebende Schultern unter Deans kalten Fingern waren ein seltsam beruhigendes Zeichen des Lebens, mochte der Jüngere auch schon wieder Schmerzen haben, das bedeutete nur, er war am Leben und das war alles, was jetzt zählte.

Dean war fix und fertig und legte den Kopf für einen Moment zurück in den Nacken. Sein Blick glitt hinaus in die Nacht, traf auf erste blinkende Sterne am Himmel und verlor sich für einen kurzen Moment in den unbegreifbaren Weiten.

Ein gepresstes Schlucken, tiefes Luftholen und um Beherrschung kämpfend, ehe sich eine einzelne Träne hervorstahl und einsam über seine Wange rollte. Still formte er in Gedanken dieses eine Wort, was ihm unmöglich über die Lippen kommen wollte: ‚_Danke`_, es laut auszusprechen, hieß, es zu glauben und dafür war er noch nicht bereit.

Langsam begann Sam, zu sich zu kommen und murmelte leise vor sich hin, immer noch pfeifend wie ein kaputter Blasebalg

Dean wandte sich wieder zurück: "Alles okay, Sammy, du hast es überstanden - man Kumpel, das war heftig, mach das nie wieder, oder ich verpasse dir noch eine." Sarkasmus und Ironie kamen mit einer vor Angst zitternden Stimme gar nicht gut, aber Gott sei Dank bekam Sam das nicht mit, denn Dean hätte wohl auf ewig den Ruf einer Heulsuse am Hacken und das Emoding war ja wohl eher die Sache des Jüngeren.

„Wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, Großer, wird es Zeit für ein paar Erklärungen und etwas Recherche - der Urlaub ist wie es scheint vorbei." Mit klappernden Zähnen beugte sich Dean wieder hinunter zu Sam, schob ihm seinen Arm um die Schulter und versuchte ihn in eine aufrechte Position zu bekommen. Sie mussten aus den nassen Klamotten und der Kälte raus. Es war nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernd, im Herbst seinen Hintern im eiskalten Wasser zu haben und dann faul am Strand rumzuliegen.

Das ganze Transportunternehmen war so schwierig wie von Dean erwartet, bei einem Anhängsel mit der Koordination eines außer Kontrolle geratenen Kleinwagens auch kein Wunder. Sam, kaum fähig, ein Bein vor das andere zu setzen, stützte sich schwer auf Dean, der ihn, halb tragend und neben sich her ziehend, zurück zur Hütte bugsierte. Die Füße des Jüngeren waren oft nur ein unkoordinierter Knoten und mehr als einmal machten die Brüder und ihre Knie unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden - es war ein beschwerlicher Weg zurück durch die Dunkelheit, der länger als eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte und ihnen jedes letzte bisschen Energie raubte.

~sss~

Sam hing bibbernd und Zähneklappernd da, nachdem ihn sein Bruder einfach in den Ledersessel verfrachtet hatte. Der Jüngere war völlig abwesend, die Augen halb geschlossen, den glasigen Blick irgendwo, fern ab aller Dinge.

Der Ältere klapperte selber vor Kälte wie ein ganzer Verein Kastaniettenspieler und versuchte, mit zitternden Händen das Feuer im Kamin wieder zum Brennen zu bekommen, dabei immer ein wachsames Auge in Richtung Sam. Sorge flammte erneut in ihm auf, genau wie das Stück Papier in seinen Händen.

Als das Feuer dann endlich langsam am Holz entlang züngelte und es leise anfing zu knistern, drehte Dean sich zu seinem Bruder um, hockte sich vor ihn und versuchte, in dessen Augen zu sehen.

„Sammy?" Eine Hand an dessen Schulter und diese einmal leicht gedrückt, wartete Dean auf eine Reaktion.

„Hey, jemand da?" Die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz gezogen, beugte er sich näher zu seinem Bruder.

Gesicht vor Gesicht - braune Augen vor grünen.

„Sammy?"

„Das heißt Sam", kam es geflüstert zurück.

Und das war es, was Dean hören wollte.

„Also versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, kleiner Bruder, aber du hast echt ein beschissenes Talent für Urlaubsplanung, jede Auszeit mit dir ist schlimmer, als alle Campingtouren mit Dad zusammen! Komm, wir müssen dich erst mal aus den nassen Klamotten raus bekommen."

Schwerfällig schaffte es der Jüngere, sich mit Deans Hilfe gerade aufzusetzen, aber bei dem Versuch, seine bleischweren Arme zu heben, um ihn aus dem klatsch nassen Pullover zu befreien, musste er passen. Sam hatte keine Kraft mehr, fühlte sich wie ein leere Hülle und ließ es einfach geschehen, dass er wie ein Kleinkind beim Umziehen zurecht geschoben wurde.

Kurze Zeit später lag er, dick in Decken eingewickelt auf dem Sofa, immer noch käseweiß und bibbernd. Die Wärme des prasselnden Kaminfeuers drang nur langsam zu ihm durch, genauso wie Deans Worte, die wie Wattebälle um seinen Kopf herum waberten und keinen Sinn ergeben wollten. Sam war fix und fertig, nicht fähig, nur eine weitere Silbe hervorzubringen, oder auch nur eine Sekunde länger wach zu bleiben. Der Schlaf, der ihn übermannte, war einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit ähnlich, bei der ein Düsenjet es nicht fertig gebracht hätte, ihn zu wecken …

Kurze Zeit später stand Dean still neben dem Sofa, jetzt selber in warme, trockene Kleidung gehüllt, sah auf seinen schlafenden Bruder hinab und auf dessen müde Gesichtszüge. Sam sah furchtbar aus, schwarze Augenringe und tiefe Falten der Erschöpfung auf seinem jungen Gesicht ließen ihn um Jahre älter wirken, kein Vergleich zu seiner Erscheinung noch vor wenigen Stunden.

„Wir schaffen das, kleiner Bruder, du und ich, vertrau mir …", kaum ein Flüstern, um Sam nicht zu wecken oder vielmehr, um die Worte verborgen zu halten.

Leise ging Dean zu dem Sessel, zog ihn neben das Sofa und setzte sich zu Sam, bewachte seinen Schlaf und gönnte sich selber ein paar Minuten Ruhe.

‚_Solange ich bei dir bin, kann dir nichts Schlimmes passieren … ich passe auf dich auf. `_ Dieses Mal hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten. Mit diesem Wissen, einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht und seiner Hand auf dem Arm seines Bruders, schlief er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder beruhigt ein.


	14. Chapter 14

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 14 **

~sss~**  
**

Dean driftete langsam aus dem Schlaf zurück und lauschte in die Umgebung hinein. Ganz nahe bei sich nahm er die gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Atemzüge seines Bruders wahr. Dean brauchte seine Augen nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass Sam noch tief und fest schlief – immerhin hatten beide fast ihr gesamtes Leben Seite an Seite verbracht und kannten einander wie niemand sonst.

Der Jüngere schien bis ins Letzte erschöpft zu sein, was angesichts der ungwollten Schwimmübungen vor ein paar Stunden auch nicht gerade verwunderlich war.

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte frech an Deans Mundwinkeln, als er, noch halb zwischen Realität und Traum schwebend, an seine Kindheit zurück dachte. Damals war der Anblick von Sam deutlich amüsanter gewesen, als dieser einen unfreiwilligen Flugversuch von einer Holzbrücke unternommen hatte und auf diese Weise recht zeitig dazu kam, das Schwimmen zu lernen. Dean sah die Bilder vor sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen: Ein wild umher paddelnder Sammy, der mehr aussah wie ein kleines, verschrecktes Hündchen mit zerstrubbeltem und triefendem Haar, das sich vor dem Ertrinken retten wollte, als jemand, der ernsthafte Schwimmversuche unternimmt.

Bobby hatte es gereicht. Seit Tagen hatte er vergeblich versucht, den Jüngeren ins Wasser zu bekommen, um ihm alles Nötige zur Fortbewegung im feuchten Element beizubringen, ohne dabei auf Grund zu laufen - gut zureden, diskutieren, befehlen, ja sogar bestechen, all das hatte nichts gebracht, außer einem sturen Fünfjährigen und einem genervten _Onkel Bobby_, der letztendlich die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Etwas, das einem weder damals noch heute so schnell gelang und Dean war ehrlich beeindruckt gewesen von dieser beachtlichen Leistung. Am Ende hatte Bobby den Knirps, ohne Wenn und Aber, mit einem freundschaftlichen Klaps an die Schultern ins Wasser befördert. Kurzum: Sam hatte an diesem Tag das Schwimmen gelernt und alle in einem Radius von einer halben Meile, dass sein Wortschatz an Flüchen und Schimpfwörtern beachtlich größer war, als von einem Fünfjährigen angenommen. Sogar Dean hatte rote Ohren bekommen …

Der Ältere saß jetzt völlig entspannt und bequem zusammengerollt in dem alten Sessel, ganz dicht neben dem Kopfende des Sofas, war eingewickelt in eine warme Decke und hatte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder ein paar Stunden Schlaf gehabt, der wirklich erholsam gewesen war – ganz ohne blutigen Horror und Schreie. Ein beinahe fremdes Gefühl.

Ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte verschlafen in die Dunkelheit, die nur durch den schwachen Lichtschein des sterbenden Kaminfeuers ein klein wenig erhellt wurde. Seine Augen wanderten hinüber zu Sam und betrachteten die erschöpften, aber zugleich entspannten Gesichtszüge seines Bruders. Er kannte jeden Ausdruck, den es in ihnen zu sehen gab, kannte jede noch so kleine Besonderheit. Wie oft hatte er das schon getan; in schlaflosen Nächten seinen kleinen Bruder heimlich beobachtet - seltsam, aber manche Dinge vergaß man nie, wie auch diese besonderen, kleinen Momente, die nur Dean alleine gehörten und die er fest in sein Herz einschloss. Seine Erinnerungen drifteten erneut zurück, weit in die Vergangenheit, in denen ein kleines Bündel fest schlafend neben ihm im Bett lag, dicht an seine Seite gekuschelt – sicher, beschützt und so unendlich friedlich.

Sam.

Dieser wurde plötzlich unruhig, schien wieder schlecht zu träumen und murmelte unverständliche Wortfetzen. Im leichten Lichtschein des ausgehenden Feuers sah Dean den holperigen Tanz der Augäpfel unter den geschlossenen Lidern des Jüngeren und bemerkte den feinen Schweißfilm, der auf dessen Stirn glitzerte.

"Warum- ... ? ... alleine ...", ein leises Murmeln, kaum verständlich, aber so voller Einsamkeit, dass es wehtat, sie zu hören: "N'n ... De- Nein ..."

Langsam streckte Dean seine Finger aus und strich Sam behutsam eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ehe er ganz zögerlich seine Hand auf dessen dunklen Haarschopf legte - eine Geste, von der er dachte, dass es sie so nie wieder geben würde - von der nicht wusste, ob er noch dazu fähig wäre.

„Schhhhh – ist okay, Sammy, ich bin ja da …"

Sam schien instinktiv diese vertraute Wärme und das wortlose Versprechen des Schutzes aus seiner Kindheit zu spüren, ohne all die belastenden Gedanken eines Erwachsenen, beruhigte sich wieder, und schmiegte seine Wange, wie der kleine schlafende Junge von damals, in die Hand seines Bruders – genau in diesem Moment hatte Dean noch einen weiteren dieser kostbaren kleinen Augenblicke, die so selten waren, wie die edelsten Diamanten.

Deans Daumen fuhr sanft über die Stirn seines _kleinen_ Bruders und glättete die Sorgenfalten, die sich tief darin eingegraben hatten, ehe er seine Finger langsam zurück zog, sich wieder in der Decke vergrub, die Augen schloss und allmählich in den Schlaf zurückglitt, fühlte Sam an seiner Seite und wusste, dort war er sicher – genau wie früher.

~sss~

_Überall Schwärze._

_War er alleine?_

_Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Deans Magengegend aus, als hätte er Quecksilber geschluckt, was nun seltsam in seinem Innerem herum murmelte. Er fühlte die Anwesenheit von etwas anderem – jemandem …_

„_Hallo?"_

_Stille._

_Angestrengt hörte er in seine Umgebung hinein, versuchte etwas zu orten, zu erkennen, aber das Einzige, was er vernahm, war das aufgeregte Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in den Ohren._

Babum … babum … babum …  
_  
„Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß, dass jemand da ist und ich nicht alleine bin!"_

_Ohrenbetäubende Stille, schwärzeste Dunkelheit und nur ein kalter Lufthauch, der ihn plötzlich im Nacken streifte._

_Dean schreckte nervös zusammen, drehte sich um sich selber und tastete in der Finsternis umher, wusste nicht, wo er hin trat, oder welcher gähnende Abgrund vor ihm lauerte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovor er mehr Angst hatte: Davor, nichts zu finden, oder plötzlich in ‚etwas' zu greifen. Ach was - ein Dean Winchester hatte keine Angst! Niemals!_

Babum. Babum. Babum.  
_  
„SCHEISSE – verdammt noch mal, wer zum Teufel ist da? Diese dreckigen Spielchen können wir lassen, zeig dich, du Mistkerl!"_

_Wieder nichts, dann plötzlich ein Flackern und ein kleiner Lichtschein von irgendwo über ihm, der langsam immer heller wurde, Konturen sichtbar machte, Schemen zeigte - einen Umriss …_

BABUM-  
_  
Dean starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den hochgewachsenen Mann, der im Dämmerlicht vor ihm stand und begann zu begreifen, dass er in einen Spiegel schaute. Sein Gegenüber war umrahmt von Finsternis, musterte ihn mit denselben grünen Augen, sah ihm fragend entgegen aus der reflektierenden Oberfläche aus ebenem Glas._

_Dean beobachtete den Mann, der er selber war und dennoch so verwirrend anders – dunkel, gefährlich._

_Langsam neigte sein Ebenbild den Kopf, ohne, das er es selber tat, runzelte die Stirn und bekam einen kalten Ausdruck in den Augen, der selbst hell lodernde Flammen zum Erlöschen gebracht hätte, jedes Gefühl des anderen abwürgte und nur pures Unbehagen zurückließ._

„_Warum?" Düstere Bosheit blickte ihm entgegen, zischte leise mit seiner eigenen Stimme: „Warum Dean? … Hmm – nur Selbstsucht? Warum hast du ihn so zurück gelassen?"_

_Endloses Schweigen zwischen zwei Herzschlägen in Deans Brust, die eine schiere Unendlichkeit währten._

„_Du wusstest, was passieren würde und doch hast du nichts unternommen – was für ein Bruder bist du? Verstehst du das darunter, für Sam zu sorgen und ihm dann all das aufzubürden, die Last nur auf seine Schultern zu legen, obwohl du wusstest, dass er darunter zerbrechen würde?"_

_Dean erstarrte, die Hand zur Faust geballt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nicht fähig, auf diese Anklage etwas zu erwidern, denn war doch jedes ausgesprochene Wort ein Abbild seiner Ängste._

_Sein eiskaltes Ich musterte zurück - die Augen intensiv auf den anderen gerichtet, abschätzend, provozierend; ehe ‚Er' erbarmungslos fortfuhr: „War es das wert? Für ein mickriges, geliehenes Jahr alles andere zu verraten – ihn zu verraten? Du hast das Leben deines Bruders nicht gerettet, du hast es zerstört, schon als du damals in Stanford aufgetaucht bist! Dein Neid hat ihm seine Liebe genommen, seine Chance, frei von euch zu leben, mit Feuer zunichte gemacht, einem Feuer, das DU entzündet hast, in jener Nacht, als du kamst, um ihn zu holen! Ein Feuer, das Dank dir jeden in deiner Familie verbrannt hat."_

_Stille und anklagende Blicke, so bohrend, dass Dean am Liebsten davon gerannt wäre wie ein verängstigter, kleiner Junge …_

„_Es war deine Schuld, DU HAST SIE ALLE GETÖTET!"_

_Deans Mund öffnete sich zu einem Einspruch; … dass dies nicht stimmte – dass die Wahrheit eine andere gewesen war! Aber heraus kam nichts, nur ein Gedanke, der in seinem Inneren immer und immer wieder aufploppte:_ ‚Und wenn doch? Habe ich sie alle auf dem Gewissen? Bin ich Schuld?'  
_  
Das Bild von ihm im Spiegel begann sich zu verändern, noch ehe Dean eine Gelegenheit bekam, sich zu rechtfertigen und zu wehren, verschwamm in kleinen Wellen wie eine Wasseroberfläche, in die ein Stein geworfen wurde. Angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen, versuchte etwas zu erkennen und in dem Gewirr aus Linien sein Gegenüber wiederzufinden, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser Jemand nun ein anderer war._

_So ähnlich …_

„_Dad?"_

_Vor ihm stand sein Vater - ein furchterregender Hüne, der so viel Wut ausstrahlte, dass sie alles in seiner näheren Umgebung zu versengen drohte._

_Hätte Dean gekonnt, wäre er ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, nicht aus Respekt, sondern aus Furcht. So aber stand er wie angewurzelt da, jeden Muskel im Körper angespannt und starrte in das Gesicht des ältesten Winchester._

_Dean hatte Angst, einfach nur pure, nagende Angst, denn in diesem Augenblick war er wieder der kleine störrische Bengel von damals, der sich vor ‚ihm' zu rechtfertigen hatte und für seine Fehler geradestehen musste.  
_  
‚Dad.'  
_  
Aber der Vater, den er gekannt hatte, war nicht zu solch boshaften Blicken fähig, zu solchem Zorn und Hass …_

_Oder doch?_

„_Dad - bitte- …"_

„_Warum hast du meine Befehle nicht befolgt, Junge? Warum hast du ihn nicht beschützt, so wie ich es dir beigebracht habe und ihn einfach sterben lassen? Es ist deine Schuld – DEINE!", brüllte John los, die grauen Augen beinahe schwarz vor Hass. Die Faust erhoben, sah es so aus, als wollte er seinen Sohn schlagen … und das, so fest es nur ging._

_Auch die Tatsache, dass man von einem Spiegelbild nicht verprügelt werden konnte, machte die Situation um keinen Deut besser – im Gegenteil._

„_Aber ich habe-"_

„_Kein ABER, ich habe dich ausgebildet, um ihn zu schützen, nicht um ihn alleine zu lassen! Wozu bin ich sonst für dich in den Tod gegangen? Um ihn mit einem dreckigen Messer abstechen zu lassen, um seine Dämonen zu wecken?_

„_DU BIST SCHULD AN DEM, WAS ER JETZT IST!"_

_Eine Anklage so scharf, dass sie tiefe Einschnitte auf Deans Seele hinterließ, sie langsam ausbluten ließ. Ein innerer Teil seiner selbst schrie ihm zu, dass John Recht hatte, dass er selber es gewesen war, der seinen Bruder in den Abgrund gestoßen hatte._

_Wieder veränderte sich das Bild vor ihm und wurde zu einem verzerrten Gemälde seiner selbst. Dean ahnte beinahe, bevor er es richtig sah, wer ihn jetzt besuchen kommen würde._

_Groß, schlank und mit braunen Augen blickte ihm Sam vorwurfsvoll entgegen._

„_Warum, Dean?"_

_Dem stand vor Entsetzen der Mund offen, bei dem, was er sah. Vor ihm stand sein Bruder und jeder Teil seines Körpers war mit Blut beschmiert, beinahe sah es so aus, als hätte er darin gebadet – instinktiv wusste Dean, dass es nicht das des Jüngeren war und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn zurückschrecken - bittere Galle stieg ihm im Hals hoch und nur mit aller Gewalt konnte er seinen nach außen drängenden Mageninhalt aufhalten._

_Als Sam seine Hände ausstreckte, liefen kleine Rinnsale von dunklem Rot an den Fingern entlang, ehe sie sich als dickflüssiger Tropfen an der Fingerkuppe sammelten und mit einem leisen Platschen auf den Boden auftrafen, sich zu seinen Füßen in einer Pfütze vereinten - einem kleinen See aus Blut._

„_Ich war so allein …", ein verängstigtes Flehen des jungen Mannes, so erschreckend vertraut. „Ich wusste nicht weiter … verzeih mir!"_

„_Sam." Ein leises Flüstern war alles an Worten, was Dean seiner staubtrockenen Kehle entreißen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, pure Säure getrunken zu haben, alles in ihm brannte, waberte ätzend in ihm herum und bereitete ihm nichts als reinen Schmerz bei diesem Anblick._

„_Warum hast du mich nicht beschützt?" Traurig legte der Jüngere den Kopf mit einem irritierend leisen Rascheln zur Seite._

_Als Dean erkannte, was dieses Geräusch war, konnte er sich beinahe nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Das Knistern entstand durch das viele Blut, das Sams braunes Haar zu dicken Strähnen verklebt hatte, die ihm nun beinahe wie Dornen vom Kopf abstanden._

_Dean konnte nicht anders, er schüttelte sich vor Ekel und Abscheu, vor den Gedanken an die Opfer, denen das dunkle Rot entrissen wurde._

„_Ich war dich besuchen Dean - vor ein paar Monaten, an deinem Grab in Pontiac … weißt du, ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und musste nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht."_

_Kurzes Schweigen._

„_Ich hatte Träume von dir – wirklich schlimme Träume - …", Sam sah auf seine Hände und beugte die Finger etwas – auf und zu, immer wieder, als würde er etwas festhalten wollen oder mit seinen Händen arbeiten. „Als ich mit dem Graben fertig war, da waren sie auch voller Blut, die Blasen waren wohl aufgeplatzt - …", der Jüngere blickte kurz auf und zog die Augenbrauen beinahe erstaunt nach oben: „… damals habe ich das gar nicht mitbekommen."_

_Dean starrte völlig geschockt auf Sam, den Mund ein Stück weit im Erstaunen geöffnet und war nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu tun, oder auch nur einen kleinen Muskel zu bewegen._

„_Ich habe dich vermisst, Bruder - dich gebraucht - …"_

_Langsam streckte Sam seine Hand aus, schob sie beinahe flehend zu Dean._

_Nur ein Spiegelbild – eine Reflektion.  
_  
Babum – Babum – Babum.  
_  
Aber die Hand bewegte sich weiter, verließ unter den entsetzten Blicken des Älteren ihre gläserne Hülle und schob sich weiter auf Dean zu, bis ihm der süßlich metallene Geruch von warmem Blut in die Nase stieg, ehe so vertraute Finger vorsichtig seine Wange berührten …_

„_Warum hast du mich nicht beschützt?"  
_  
Babum.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 15 **

~sss~**  
**

„_Warum hast du mich nicht beschützt?"_

_Babum.  
_  
Dean erwachte mit einem Herzschlag, der jedem Presslufthammer alle Ehre gemacht hätte, versuchte sich zu orientieren und wieder ruhig zu atmen.

„Alles okay?"

Dean wusste im ersten Moment nicht einzuordnen, wer ihn angesprochen hatte, ehe er Sams Hand an seinem Arm spürte und im Schummerlicht der hereinbrechenden Morgendämmerung ein besorgtes Augenpaar auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Hmm … `kay." Ein kleines Räuspern, eine kurze Pause, ehe der Ältere fortfuhr: „Und bei dir? Was macht der Kopf?" Dean rutschte etwas im Sessel nach oben, fuhr sich durch sein zerstrubbeltes Haar und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie spät es war.

„Geht", kam es kurz zurück. Diese Antwort ließ Dean die Augenbrauen besorgt zusammenziehen und sich etwas näher zu seinem Bruder beugen. „Brauchst du was? Wasser, Tabletten? Warte einen Moment … eventuell kannst du mir dann mal bitte erklären, was zum Henker dort unten vorhin los war." Schon halb aufgestanden, spürte er erneut eine Hand auf seinem Unterarm, die ihn schwach zurück hielt.

„Warte - …"

Überrascht lehnte Dean sich wieder zurück in die noch warmen Polster.

Ein kleiner Augenblick, ehe Sam seine Finger zurückzog, sie wieder unter seine Decke schob und sie wie einen schützenden Kokon um sich wickelte, den Kopf wegdrehte und stockend zu reden begann.

„Ich habe dich vermisst - …", ein leise geflüstertes Geständnis.

Zweifellos, wie Dean aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, aber er sparte sich eine flapsige Bemerkung dazu, wusste er doch, wie viel einem solch ein Eingeständnis abverlangen konnte.

Den Kopf an das Rückenteil des Sessels angelehnt musterte er die schemenhafte Silhouette seines Bruders, konnte beinahe spüren, wie der Kummer in Wellen von Sam ausstrahlte.

„Ich war dich besuchen - vor ein paar Monaten, an deinem Grab in Pontiac … weißt du, ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten - …"

Kurzes Schweigen und die plötzliche Erkenntnis bei Dean, wer bei seinem ganz persönlichen Traum-Horrorstreifen in 3D ein paar lebhafte Szenen dazugesteuert hatte, denn offensichtlich hatte Sam schon vorher die schützende Dunkelheit genutzt und zu erzählen begonnen …

„Ich hatte Träume von dir – wirklich schlimme Träume …", die Stimme fast nicht zu hören, fuhr Sam fort: „Ich habe dich gesehen und dachte, ich verliere den Verstand, habe dich wach im Grab liegen sehen, dich mit deinen Fingernägeln am Sargdeckel kratzen hören - … und … und nach mir rufen."

Alles in Dean verspannte sich schlagartig und er krallte die Hände in den Stoff seiner Decke bei der Erinnerung an das abartige Gefühl des lebendig Begrabenseins, der Klaustrophobie und der Panik – der vielen Erde um ihn herum.

_Babum … Babum … Babum … _

Sam musste nicht beschreiben, was er gesehen hatte, wusste Dean es doch aus eigener Erfahrung mehr als genau. Beinahe fühlte er wieder das Zerbrechen seiner Nägel, das Knacken des Holzes über ihm und das Gefühl der feuchten Erde in seinem Gesicht, überall auf ihm, um ihn herum, als er den einzigen Weg nahm, den es gab.

Dean schüttelt seine Erinnerungen ab, fröstelte trotz warmer Decke und zwang sich, weiter ruhig zuzuhören. Auch ohne Sams Gesicht sehen zu können, ohne seine Stimme laut und deutlich zu hören, wusste Dean, dass Tränen über das Gesicht des Jüngeren liefen. Leise, einsam und beschämt. Der ganze Körper des Liegenden war verkrampft in dem Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen und seine Gefühle zu beherrschen.

„Ich konnte es nicht zu Ende bringen - war zu feige - …", heimlich wischte sich Sam mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, das Gesicht immer noch abgewandt.

Dean beobachtete still sein Gegenüber in der Dämmerung, begann mehr und mehr Details wahrzunehmen, die in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verborgen geblieben waren, sah, wie Sams Hand an dessen Stirn fuhr, bemerkte die krausen Falten, die wieder tiefe Furchen zwischen den Augenbrauen zogen.

Schweigen.

„Ich -…", brach der Jüngere ab und rieb sich über das Gesicht.

Wieder Stille.

„Sam, bist du okay?"

‚_Klasse du Idiot …'_, fuhr Dean sich innerlich selber an: ‚…_wirklich richtig kluge Frage!'_ Klar war Sam nicht okay, er war weit davon entfernt, aber die Art und Weise, wie seine Finger den Stoff der Decke zu erwürgen drohten, wie er versuchte, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, die dennoch immer abgehackter wurde, brachten Dean dazu, nervös zu werden, sich vorzubeugen und behutsam an die Schulter vor ihm zu fassen.

„Sammy?"

„Ich glaube - … mir – wird – schlecht", ruckartig setzte Sam sich auf und konnte dabei einen Aufschrei nicht zurück halten, da es ihm schier den Schädel zu sprengen drohte bei der plötzlichen Bewegung aufwärts. Sein Oberkörper schoss nach vorne, die Decke fiel zu Boden, seine Hände suchten nach Halt und krallten sich in den Bezug des Sofas – hektisches Keuchen war laut zu hören.

Sam konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer war: Das quälend drückende Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen; dieser widerlich süßlich - saure Geschmack, der ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag, oder der Schwindel in Kombination mit dem pochenden Schmerz, der wie ein Schlagbohrer in seinem Kopf tobte.

Alles zusammen war einfach zu viel …

Viel zu viel …

Eine Schüssel, die Gott sei Dank vorsorglich für den Ernstfall bereit gestanden hatte, schnell vor das Gesicht des Jüngeren geschoben, wartete Dean ab, fuhr mit sanft kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken seines Bruders und beobachtete schweigend und mehr als besorgt das Geschehen.

Nach endlosen Minuten des trockenen Würgens und Krampfens, beruhigte sich Sam allmählich wieder, seufzte erschöpft auf und ließ den Kopf hängen, darum bemüht, keine schnellen Bewegungen zu machen, aus Angst, dass die Prozedur von vorne los ging.

„Besser?"

„Hmm …", schwer atmend hing der Jüngere auf dem Sofa und sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment in sich zusammen fallen würde wie ein wackliges Kartenhaus.

Dean brachte Sams kleine Brechattacke nach draußen und mehrere feuchte Handtücher wieder mit hinein, mit denen er das Gesicht seines Bruders abwischte, der sich völlig entkräftet dem anderen überließ.

Nachdem Sam sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte und das Gefühl des Schleuderganges in seinem Magen halbwegs verschwunden war, nahm Dean ihn vorsichtig bei den Schultern und legte ihn zurück auf das kleine weiche Kissen. Sam lehnte sich dankbar an ihn, war kaum fähig, sich selber zu bewegen und nur gefangen im pulsierendem Schmerz, der ihn von Neuem überrollt hatte. Jeder Muskel tat weh, war verkrampft zu brennenden Knoten.

„Sam, ich denke, wir sollten dich vielleicht zu einem Arzt bringen, das war nicht nur eine Vision, ich denke, dein Dickschädel hat mehr als `ne Beule-…"

„NEIN!" dafür reichte die Kraft immer aus, keiner der Winchesters war je freiwillig zu einem aus der weißen Kittel-Schnippel-Fraktion gegangen, außer die Umstände ließen ihnen keine andere Wahl und alles, was nicht sehr deutlich lebensbedrohlich war, fiel ganz bestimmt nicht in diese Kategorie.

„Sei vernünftig, schau dich doch an … das geht so nicht weiter, es wird schlimmer, das sehe ich doch!" Dean wollte ernst klingen, wollte so vieles, aber war kaum fähig, sich selber zusammenzunehmen. Das Wissen, dass er Sam anscheinend deutlich mehr verletzt hatte, ihm Schaden zugefügt hatte, wo er sich doch geschworen hatte …

„N'n, bitte Dean," mühsam schlug der Jüngere die Augen auf, versuchte, sein Gegenüber mit verschwommenem Blick zu fixieren. Alles drehte sich wirbelnd in seinem Blickfeld und so brauchte er ein paar Anläufe, um herauszubekommen, wer der richtige Dean in dem Kreis der tanzenden Gestalten war.

Sein Bruder hatte eindeutig zu viele Augen in seinem Gesicht … mit dieser durchaus weniger beruhigenden Erkenntnis schloss er seine eigenen wieder, nur um festzustellen, dass dies auch nicht gerade hilfreich war, denn nun wurde der Schwindel wieder stärker, genau wie das Pochen in seinem Kopf - das Feuer, welches hinter seinen Augen brannte und nur sengenden Schmerz hinterließ - immer stärker, wütender …

_Babum. Babum. Babum._

„Oh Gott, Dean", verzweifelt griff Sam nach seinem Bruder, als er von Neuem von den Wogen der Qual durchschüttelt wurde - suchte nach Halt, hoffte, er würde ihn bekommen, während er sich auf die Seite rollte und zusammenkrümmte, den Kopf in das Kissen gepresst.

Eine Hand fand die andere, gab Sam, was er brauchte - Sicherheit, Schutz und das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein, in der Hölle, die in seinem Kopf tobte.

„Scheiße Sam, was ist los?"

Dean sprang auf und landete polternd auf seinen Knien neben dem Sofa.

„SAM?"

Keine Antwort, nur ein Wimmern, wieder das hektische Atmen und Krämpfe, die jetzt den gesamten Körper schüttelten.

„Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus - JETZT SOFORT!"

Panik.

Dean brach am ganzen Körper der Schweiß aus, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder in diesem Zustand sah, fühlte, wie sich dessen Hand verzweifelt an seine klammerte und so stark drückte, dass Dean meinte, ihm würden alle Knochen brechen. Aber egal, er würde auch seinen ganzen Arm geben, wenn das nur aufhören würde, wenn Sam keine Schmerzen mehr haben würde.

Ein unterdrückter Schrei des Jüngeren, der sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt hatte, den Kopf auf die Brust gepresst, im hilflosen Versuch, sich irgendwie Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Seine Arme und Beine krampften mittlerweile unkontrolliert, als wenn hunderte von Stromstößen durch den großen Körper jagten.

Selbst wenn Dean es irgendwie geschafft hätte, seine Hand aus der zermalmenden Umklammerung zu befreien, er hatte keine Chance, seinen Bruder in diesem Zustand auch nur einen Meter zu transportieren.

„Sam!"

Keine Reaktion.

_Babum … _

„Sammy!"

Mit einem Mal ließ es nach, das Beben, welches den Körper des Jüngeren erbarmungslos geschüttelte hatte, und hinterließ ein völlig entkräftetes, menschliches Häufchen Elend.

„Himmel, was machst du nur?"

Deans Herz zersprang beinahe bei dem Anblick, den sein Bruder bot – schweißbedeckt, die Augen geschlossen und flach atmend, lag Sam vor ihm - dessen Hand jetzt nur noch kraftlos in seiner eigenen. Es schien, dass mit dem eiligen Rückzug der Dunkelheit draußen, auch halbwegs der Schmerz gegangen war.

Erste Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Horizont, tauchten alles in ein warmes Licht und vermittelten den trügerischen Eindruck des Friedens. Durch die hohen Fenster konnte Dean die Nebelschwaden auf dem Wasser sehen, die Vögel bei ihrem pompösen Morgenkonzert hören. Der Tag begann für sie wie immer und das Leben in dieser Abgeschiedenheit nahm unbeeindruckt von dem kleinen Drama innerhalb der Hütte seinen Lauf.

Deans Blick glitt zurück in das Gesicht seines Bruders und stutzte, als er bemerkte, dass Sam wieder zu träumen schien, denn seine Augäpfel tanzten erneut einen mehr als schnellen Samba unter den geschlossenen Lidern.

Der Ältere schluckte schwer, und fragte sich, ob dieser _Anfall_, diese verfluchten Visionen, jetzt wohl immer diese mörderische Intensität haben würden.

„Ich bin bei dir und wir stehen das zusammen durch, aber glaub mir, zu einem Arzt schleife ich deinen Hintern trotzdem, sicher ist sicher – wer weiß, welche Sicherung ich dir aus dem Schädel gehämmert habe." Leise flüsternd, um den anderen nicht zu wecken, hob Dean seine Hand, legte sie beruhigend auf dessen Schulter. Ein kurzes Zucken bei der ersten Berührung war alles, was er als Antwort bekam.

„Schhhh, ist okay, alles okay!"

Aber nichts war okay, denn in dem Moment, als er Sam die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, gingen die Krämpfe wieder von Neuem los.

Erbarmungslos und ohne Gnade.

Sam ächzte gequält auf, nicht fähig, dem neuerlichen Ansturm entgegenzutreten, der ihn nun auf den Rücken riss und seinen Körper zu einem straffen Bogen formte. Ein Schrei aus purer Qual durchschnitt die Stille.

„Was zur H-"

Weiter kam Dean nicht, denn als sein Verstand realisierte, was er vor sich sah, steigerte sich die Situation von sehr schlimm zu einer ausgewachsenen Katastrophe. Jetzt war endgültig Panik angesagt. Kleine feuchte Rinnsale liefen Sam über die Wangen, bahnten sich ihren Weg an den Schläfen entlang und rollten an der Seite hinunter – Tränen aus Blut, die sich mit dem aus den Ohren vermischten …

„Scheiße – verdammte SCHEISSE! Komm schon, wir müssen los, jetzt sofort!" Gerade als er dabei war aufzustehen, um den Jüngeren notfalls mit dem Sofa zum Auto zu befördern, wurde es plötzlich gespenstisch still.

_Babum …_

Kein Laut war zu hören, beinahe kein Atemzug, keine Bewegung – nichts, nur Stille.

_Babum – Babum._

„Sam?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 16 **

~sss~**  
**

„Sam?"

Deans Herz kam für einen kurzen Moment gefährlich ins Stolpern, als er seinen Bruder reglos auf dem kleinen Sofa liegen sah, nur das leichte Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes verriet, dass dieser überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Sich langsam mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und über das Gesicht fahrend, hielt er kurz inne und überlegte, was zur Hölle er jetzt machen sollte. Einen Notarzt rufen und darauf warten, bis der sie irgendwann in dieser Einöde fand? Oder das Risiko eingehen und Sam selber ins Krankenhaus bringen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, alles damit nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Was soll ich bloß tun?" Langsam beugte sich Dean hinunter zu seinem Bruder, berührte vorsichtig dessen Arm und stellte erschrocken fest, wie eiskalt die Haut war. Seine Finger tasteten behutsam nach dem Handgelenk, nur um sicherzugehen, dass seine Augen ihn nicht betrogen hatten und noch Leben in diesem Häufchen Elend steckte. Er suchte ein kleines Echo und fand ein schwaches Flattern, wie die Flügelschläge eines Schmetterlings, der gegen eine Windböe kämpfte.

„Sam?" Eine leise Frage, die unbeantwortet blieb.

Dean kniete sich vor die schmale Couch, auf der sein Bruder lag, und die mit der hochgewachsenen Gestalt darauf jetzt nur noch winziger wirkte. Prüfend ließ er seine Augen über das Gesicht des anderen gleiten. Seine freie Hand an die Wange seines Bruders gelegt, versuchte er seinen Worten etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen und spürte dabei den feinen Lufthauch, den Sams flache Atmung verursachte - ein weiteres Zeichen von Leben, wenn auch kein großes.

Der ältere Winchester dachte immer, dass es ein Unterschied wäre, einen kleinen Jungen oder Teenager wieder aufzupäppeln, der sich geprügelt hatte oder bei einer Jagd etwas abbekam und die gegebenenfalls entstandenen Puzzelteile dann wieder zusammenzusetzen, irgendwie mehr sorgenvoll. Sich hingegen um einen Erwachsenen zu kümmern, erschien ihm immer leichter, weniger problematisch. Sein Vater zum Beispiel war schon immer der harte Marine gewesen, der fast nie Schmerzen zeigte; für ihn war Dad eben immer schon ein erwachsener Dad gewesen und damit alles, was Dean bisher hatte an Erfahrung sammeln können. Aber nun war klar: Er hatte sich mehr als geirrt, es gab eine Steigerung. Sich jetzt um seinen Bruder zu sorgen, gestandene zwei Meter zusammenbrechen und in diesem Zustand zu sehen, übertraf beinahe alles Dagewesene.

Als _Mann _und besonders als Winchester spielte man vieles herunter, versteckte und tarnte seine Probleme vor seinen Mitmenschen und besonders der eigenen Familie. Aber wenn dann solch ein Desaster, wie dieses hier, einschlug und alle Masken fielen, war man hilflos, hatte keine Wahl als dem anderen quasi sein Leben in die Hand zu geben und darauf zu hoffen, das Gesicht nicht komplett dabei zu verlieren - auf beiden Seiten.

Sein Daumen strich sanft über Sams Schläfe, verwischte dabei unbeachtet die Spuren der blutigen Tränen: „Hey Kumpel, ich muss dich so schnell es geht hier wegbringen - ja, ich weiß, du bist müde und k.o., aber du musst zu einem Doc, auch wenn du mich dafür hassen wirst. Aber ich könnte ein klein wenig Hilfe hier gebrauchen. Kannst du vielleicht ein paar Minuten für mich aufwachen, hm? Nur einen kurzen Moment, bis wir dich im Wagen haben, dann hast du wieder Ruhe, aber alleine schaffe ich das nicht – klein Jumbo hier ist mir ein bisschen zu schwer geworden."

Immer noch dieses sanfte Streicheln und die Hoffnung, den anderen durch das kleine Versprechen der Geborgenheit zu erreichen.

„Komm schon Sammy – hilf deinem alten Knacker von Bruder, ich will dir nicht noch mehr wehtun und der einzige Weg, dich zu transportieren, wäre über der Schulter hängend, mit dem Kopf nach unten - das kannst du nicht toll finden."

Dean hatte seine Fingerspitzen immer noch auf Sams Puls liegen, als er das plötzliche Zucken in der Hand seines Bruders spüren konnte.

„Hey … gut so, du schaffst es."

Eine weitere winzige Bewegung, dieses Mal nur in den Fingern, die jetzt von Dean gehalten wurden.

„So ist gut, es dauert nur ein paar Minuten und dann kannst du wieder schlafen."

~sss~

Sam begann wieder etwas zu fühlen - etwas anderes außer Schmerz - begann Dinge verschwommen wahrzunehmen und wusste, dass Dean bei ihm war, ihn beschützen und ihm hier hindurch helfen würde. So begann er zu kämpfen, gegen die Dunkelheit und das Feuer, das immer stärker in ihm tobte. Sam schwamm gegen die ermüdende Strömung an, die ihn hin und her warf - einen Meter vor, zwei zurück, zwei vor, einen halben zurück … langsam und beschwerlich fand er seinen Weg durch die Wellen der Taubheit und der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er hörte Dean, spürte ihn bei sich, immer stärker: „_Nur kurz, Sammy"_, kämpfte gegen die Schwärze hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, aus der allmählich Helligkeit wurde.

‚_Oh Gott …'_, mit dem Licht kam auch das schrille Dröhnen und wütende Pochen unter seiner Kopfhaut wieder. Automatisch spannte er sich an, wurde unruhig und versuchte vergeblich seinem eigenen Körper zu entfliehen.

Die bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch still in Deans Hand liegenden Finger versuchten sich nun verzweifelt dran festzuhalten.

„Ich bin hier, immer langsam, alles ist okay … wir schaffen das, hörst du mich? Wir bekommen das hin!"

‚_Ja Dean, ich kann dich hören …'_, und der Vorhang bewegte sich, glitt einen Spalt breit auseinander und gab durch leicht geöffnete Augenlider den Blick auf das Gesicht vor ihm frei; so bekannt, so vertraut.

„D'n."

„Hey Kumpel. Alles okay, ich habe dich, wir müssen deinen Hintern nur hier raus schaffen."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in denen beide den Blick des anderen hielten und sich wortlos verständigten.

Der Moment verstrich genauso schnell wie er gekommen war und Dean stupste Sam sachte an: „Ey, vielleicht hast du ja Glück und dieses Mal keinen klapprigen alten Doc, der nach Mottenkugeln riecht, sondern eine scharfe Brünette, mit großen … ähm, Augen - …", ein viel sagendes Zwinkern folgte: „ … bei der du dich glatt noch ein paar Tage länger _behandeln_ lassen willst. Wir können ja nicht immer nur Pech haben."

Ein kleines Grinsen auf blassen Lippen, war Dean Antwort genug: „Na dann, lass uns zusehen, dass wir das so schnell und schmerzfrei wie möglich über die Bühne bekommen." Behutsam seine Hand aus der schwachen Umklammerung lösend, schob sich Dean ein kleines Stück weiter zum Kopfende des Sofas und schließlich seinen Arm ganz langsam um die Schultern seines Bruders.

„Okay?"

„Hm, 'kay"

„Du wirst sehen, in null Komma nichts bist du wieder in Ordnung, Großer - ein paar Untersuchungen hier, ein paar Tabletten vom Doc dort, und deine Stromleitungen im Kopf laufen wieder auf Vollbetrieb. Dann haben diese verfluchten Schmerzen keine Chance mehr."

Dean wusste nicht genau, was er Falsches getan hatte, welche kleine unbedachte Bewegung es auslöste, aber Sams Körper begann sich in diesem Moment in einem neuen Krampfanfall zu winden, der von solch einer Intensität war, dass es den Älteren durch die Wucht der Bewegungen beinahe von den Beinen holte, als Sams Arme wild um sich schlugen und Dean einen Hieb abbekam, der sich gewaschen hatte. Ohne zu zögern schloss dieser beide Arme um den zuckenden und sich windenden Körper, schützte ihn, hielt ihn, in der Hoffnung, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Sams Finger hatten sich in Deans Hemd gekrallt, rissen daran, zerrten, unfähig, die schüttelnden Bewegungen zu kontrollieren, alle Muskeln im eisernen Griff erstarrt.

Sam keuchte, gab furchtbare Laute von sich – Töne der grenzenlosen Qual. Der große Körper zuckte spastisch, prallte immer wieder gegen seinen umklammernden Halt, beinahe als wehrte er sich dagegen. Aber Dean ließ nicht los, hielt mit aller Kraft, die er riskieren konnte, fest, ohne ernstlich zu schaden.

Der Jüngere jappste erfolglos nach Luft, die Muskeln des Halses zu starr, um die gewohnte Bewegung des Atmens zuzulassen.

„Schhhhh, versuch zu atmen, wir schaffen das, komm schon – ein und aus … du kennst das, du weißt, wie das geht … ein und aus."

Sams Kinn schlug bei jeder neuen Welle, die ihn erfasste, gegen die Schulter seines Bruders, bis Dean langsam einen Arm nach oben schob und Sams Kopf in seine Halsbeuge presste, ihm so ein klein wenig zu helfen versuchte. Die Hand fest auf dem Hinterkopf des anderen, vergraben im langen, braunen Haar und seinen eigenen Körper schützend um den des Jüngeren gewickelt, konnten beide jetzt nur warten und hoffen, dass es bald vorüber sein würde.

_Babum._

„Hn …"

„Schhh …", ein beruhigendes Flüstern.

„De- … `ilf -"

„Ist okay, ich bin bei dir, keine Sorge, ich lasse dich nicht los."

„D-…", ein beinahe stummer Schrei entriss sich Sams Lippen, den Dean mehr fühlte als wirklich hörte. Das Schütteln ließ einfach nicht nach und der Ältere brauchte alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, um das Toben zu bändigen.

Endlose Minuten verstrichen, gefühlte Stunden, ehe nach einem letzten Aufbäumen endlich Ruhe einkehrte, der Körper in Deans Armen zusammensackte und leblos an ihm lag. Selber vor Angst und Erschöpfung wie Espenlaub zitternd fuhr er seinem Bruder beruhigend über den Rücken, und hielt mit der anderen Hand weiter ganz vorsichtig dessen Kopf, um ihn zu stabilisieren und schnelle Bewegungen zu verhindern.

„Sam?"

Keine Antwort.

„Hey, bist du noch da?", ein vorsichtiger Stupser.

Nichts, aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert – drastisch, endgültig.

Dean standen alle Haare zu Berge, Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Körper, raubte der Erschöpfung jeglichen Raum, durchflutete seine Muskeln mit neuer Kraft.

_Babum. _

„SAMMY!"

Und mit einem Mal wusste Dean, was nicht stimmte, sein Bruder strahlte keine Schwäche mehr aus, war kein hilfloses Häufchen Elend mehr, sein Körper sendete jetzt andere Signale aus.

Langsam löste Dean seine Arme, packte den Jüngeren an den Schultern, als wolle er ihn zurück auf das Sofa legen und schob ihn ein kleines Stück von sich weg, um in dessen Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Sag was – bitte."

Aber Dean bekam keine Antwort, nur tödliche Stille um ihn herum, bis zu dem Augenblick, als der Jüngere langsam seine Augen öffnete, den Blick hob und das Grün des anderen suchte.

Reflexartig ließ er Sam los und machte in derselben Sekunde instinktiv einen Satz nach hinten, als würde ihn jemand an den Schultern zurückreißen, wodurch er mehr als unsanft und mit einem lauten Rumpsen auf dem Holzboden landete.

_Babum … _

Das warme Braun war etwas anderem gewichen, etwas Dunklem –Kaltem.

_Babum … Babum …_

Dean starrte entsetzt auf das, was dort saß und ihn beinahe amüsiert betrachtete, war nicht fähig, ein Wort zu sprechen, denn viel zu sehr kochte in ihm die Angst hoch, verbrühte ihn innerlich und hinterließ nichts als Schock, Schmerz und Starre - auch wenn alles in ihm nach Flucht schrie, jede Faser seines Körpers danach verlangte, so schnell und so weit zu laufen, wie es nur ging.

Aber zu spät, das _Raubtier_ hatte seine Beute bereits im Visier und für diese gab es kein Entkommen.

Dean konnte seinen Blick nicht lösen, hing wie gefangen im Fokus der dunklen Augen vor ihm – einer gelb-schwarzen Iris, eingerahmt von blutigem Rot. Beinahe war es, als würde er direkt in die brodelnden Feuer der Sonne schauen und dabei fühlen, wie seine Netzhäute beim Anblick des Infernos ins endlose Nichts verbrannten.

Gelb – tödlich.

Immer weiter schob er sich auf dem Boden kauernd zurück, folgte wie ein verängstigtes Tier seinem Urinstinkt: Flucht.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin? Noch was vor heute?" Kalt, berechnend und beinahe freudig erregt, zischte der Jüngere die Worte hämisch hervor, ehe er sich ganz langsam von seiner Liegestelle erhob - erst ein Bein und schließlich das andere auf den Boden stellte, die Decke achtlos beiseite schob und dabei keine Sekunde den anderen aus den Augen ließ.

Jäger und Gejagter – Opfer und Beute.

Gemächlich, fast gelangweilt, erhob er sich von den Polstern, ohne ein Schwanken oder Zeichen von Schwäche, einfach nur wie ein bedrohliches Bollwerk aus blankem Terror, das Dean in sich zusammenfahren ließ.

„Na wer wird denn so schreckhaft sein – und findest du es nicht auch etwas unfreundlich mir gegenüber, auf dem Boden zu hocken? Ich meine, nicht dass es mich stören würde, wenn man im Staub zu meinen Füßen kriecht, aber …"

Die rechte Hand kurz erhoben und mit einem lässigen Schlenker aus dem Gelenk, riss Sam den anderen, ohne sich selber auch nur zu bewegen, oder Dean zu berühren, vom Boden hoch und schmetterte ihn mit voller Wucht, laut krachend, an die massive Holzwand hinter ihm.

Die Kraft des Aufpralls und der unglaubliche Druck auf seinen Körper, der drauf folgte, raubte Dean den Atem, zerdrückte fast seinen Brustkorb und ließ das Blut in seinen Kopf schießen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Knochen bis zur unmöglichen Grenze verschoben, fühlte Sehnen und Bänder bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er hing wie ein Fisch an der Angel, gut einen Meter in der Höhe, den Körper ausgestreckt und an die die rauen Holzbalken hinter sich gepresst.

Ein Keuchen des Älteren, der hilflose Kampf ums Überleben und darum, nicht zu ersticken - nicht erdrückt zu werden wie ein lästiges Insekt – Hände, die sich in starrer Panik versuchten, sich irgendwo festzukrallen und Füße, die nach dem Boden darunter suchten, um Entlastung zu bringen.

„Du hättest auf deine Instinkte hören sollen, Jäger – nicht ohne Grund schrie alles in dir eine laute Warnung heraus, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst, wenn du zu dem Menschen kamst, der dir am meisten bedeutet und den du zugleich am stärksten fürchtest." Eine bedeutungsschwere Pause folgte, in der Sam auf eine Reaktion wartete, beobachtete, ehe er erbarmungslos fortfuhr: „Du hast es gefühlt, aber du bist nicht mehr derselbe wie früher, der seiner inneren Stimme folgt – jetzt bist du einfach nur schwach." Das letzte Wort voller Verachtung und Abscheu hervorgespieen. „Aber deine Schwäche für den kleinen ‚_Sammy'_ wird nun zu deinem Verderben. Dachtest du, je mehr du beobachtest, je länger du wartest, desto weniger werde ich zur Gefahr?"

Ein hämisches Lachen erklang.

„Wie war das noch: ‚_Du bist mein Schwachpunkt'_", äffte Sam seinen Bruder ironisch nach, verzog das Gesicht dabei in Spott zu einer fremden Maske des Hohns: „Wie Recht du doch hattest!"

Ein kurzer, aber dennoch endloser Moment des Schweigens, in denen beide sich feindselig anstarrten … jeder gefangen im Blick seines Gegenübers. Ein stummer Schlagabtausch, bei dem der eine seine Kraft aus seinem Starrsinn zog und verzweifelt versuchte, dieses _Etwas_ vor sich als seinen Bruder zu erkennen und der andere, der neugierig musterte und dabei seine nächsten Schritte abzuwägen schien.

Mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf stand Sam da, die Hand am stoppeligen Kinn und tippte sich grübelnd mit dem Zeigefinger immer wieder an die Oberlippe.

„Du weißt ja, ich bin neugierig, schon immer gewesen, meine Schwäche eben. Aber zurück zum Thema, also was ich mich gerade frage - deine Zeit in der Hölle, über die du ja so beharrlich schweigst, also, du wirst ja die ganze Zeit nicht nur - …", ein kaltes Lachen: „… herumgehangen haben."

‚_Woher-…'_, hätte Dean nicht damit zu kämpfen gehabt, überhaupt zu atmen, wäre ihm jetzt die Luft weggeblieben. Der berechnende und wissende Ausdruck, der plötzlich über Sams Züge glitt, machte ihm Angst. Mehr als alles andere davor, dass gerade _Er _es wissen würde. Aber Dean brauchte sich darüber nicht lange den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn die nächsten Worte trafen ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen, brannten in seinen Eingeweiden und wollten ihn sich übergeben lassen.

„Weißt du noch, wie es war, nach dreißig langen Jahren der Folter am eigenen Körper Rache nehmen zu können - das Leben aus dieser kleinen verräterischen Schlampe Bela Stück für Stück herauszuschneiden? Wie es war, die Angst in ihren Augen zu sehen, den ersten Schrei zu hören, als du deine schmutzige Arbeit begonnen hattest, als Alastairs Metzgerlehrling?" Ein verträumter Ausdruck trat anstelle des gelben Funkelns in Sams Augen, und beinahe schwärmerisch fuhr er fort: „Oh ja, ich erinnere mich genau an mein _erstes Mal_, dieses wunderbare Gefühl, wenn die Haut unter der Klinge nachgibt und man endlich in weiches Fleisch schneidet – das warme Gefühl des fließenden Blutes auf den Händen." Ein erregtes Schaudern durchlief den Jüngeren.

„Sei ehrlich, Dean, es hat dir Freude bereitet, sie zu quälen!"

„Nein, du gelbäugiger Bastard, das hat es nicht", kam es giftig zurück.

„Dean, Dean, Dean – das ist eine Lüge, und das weißt du auch. Wie lange hattest du deinen Spaß mit ihr, hmm? … Vier Tage, ehe du von dem Fleischhaufen, der übrig geblieben war, abgelassen hattest?"

„NEIN-", in Deans Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen, blitzten Erinnerungen auf.

„Und schon wieder ein Lüge … ts, ts, ts – das lassen wir doch nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, oder? Sag es, gib zu, dass du es genossen hast!"

„Nein!" Das Entsetzen in den Augen wich grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

„Sag es!"

Stille.

„Sag - …"

Ein Zischen durchschnitt die Luft, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Aufschrei des Älteren.

„… es!"

„Nie-… mals.", keuchend versuchte Dean, den Schmerz zu besiegen, zu begreifen, was hier gerade geschah.

„Bist du dir da so sicher, Winchester?"

Dean war gefangen, hilflos und hatte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen aus dieser Hölle, aber noch ehe er diesen Gedanken richtig zu Ende geführt hatte, schoss erneut ein scharfer Schmerz durch und über seine Brust, der sich wie Feuer ausbreitete. Ein zweiter tiefer Einschnitt gesellte sich zu dem ersten, der stark blutend über den gesamten Brustraum verlief.  
Sein Hemd klebte ihm unangenehm am Oberkörper und Dean war nicht mehr fähig zu unterscheiden, was davon sein Schweiß und was Blut war, das in kleinen Rinnsalen aus seiner Brust in den Stoff seines Hemdes sickerte und es dabei dunkelrot verfärbte.

„Sag es!" Wieder ein düsterer Befehl von _ihm._

Nichts.

„SAG ES!"

Bei der Kälte, die in der Stimme seines Bruders mitschwang, bekam Deans Sturheit neue Nahrung, stärkte sich, krallte sich daran fest.

_Babum._

Er hatte schon ganz andere Dinge als das hier überstanden. Nie mehr würde er jemandem, und sei es Sam, die Genugtuung geben, ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

Grüne Augen, so kalt wie Eis, richteten sich auf flammendes Gelbrot. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst starrte der Ältere in das Gesicht, das ihm mit einem Mal so fremd war, ehe er das Worte hervorpresste, von dem er wusste, dass es sein Untergang sein würde.

„NIEMALS!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Die Hölle in dir**

**Teil 17**

~sss~**  
**

Feine Staubpartikel tanzten zu einer stummen Melodie im Schein der herabsinkenden Sonne des Tages, welche ihre Strahlen durch das hohe Fenster auf den Holzboden warf. Die Luft war kühl, roch nach kaltem Holzfeuer und etwas anderem - dem schweren Duft von vergossenem Blut …

Von draußen waren die schwachen Rufe der Abendvögel zu hören, die sich vom Tag verabschiedeten. Als sie allmählich gingen, kam die Stille – ohrenbetäubend, alles umfassend und gespenstisch. Kein Laut war zu hören, bis auf ein leises Tropfen …

Pock - …

Pock - …

Immer im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus.

Dann ein Seufzen und schwere Schritte auf Holzdielen – beinahe ein gelangweiltes Schlurfen.

…

„_Dean."_

…

„_Hey - wach auf!"_

„S'm?"

„Ja, ich bin's, Sammy. Komm, mach die Augen auf - ich brauche dich, Bruder."

Träge kamen Deans Synapsen wieder in Fahrt, hörten Worte, erfassten aber ihre Bedeutung nicht ganz. Stück für Stück ratterten sie in die richtige Reihenfolge, ergaben wieder einen Sinn … _Sam braucht mich_.

Aber warum zum Geier fühlte er sich wie ein Sack fauliger Kartoffeln, und wo zum Teufel war er eigentlich?

Dean versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber vergeblich; seine Wimpern schienen verklebt zu sein und sein rechtes Auge fühlte sich mehr als komisch an - zu viel, auf zu kleinem Raum.

„S'm?"

„Ja, Dean, ich bin da, komm, mach die Augen auf, du musst mir helfen!"

Sams Stimme, was war das in seiner Stimme? Angst, Furcht? Etwas anderes? Sein kleiner Bruder brauchte ihn und das war alles, was er wissen musste. All seine Kräfte mobilisierend, stemmte er seine tonnenschweren Augenlider nach oben so gut es eben ging, blinzelte in die Umgebung, kaum fähig, etwas zu erkennen und sah nur Schemen im Halbdunkel, Schatten und Umrisse.

Schwindel erfasste ihn und die Dunkelheit drohte erneut über ihn hereinzubrechen, als er sie wieder hörte – die Stimme seines Bruders, gefangen und dumpf, wie im Nebel.

Okay, zweiter Versuch: Endlich schaffte er es, öffnete seine Augen ganz, zwinkerte und erkannte das ihm so vertraute Gesicht nur Zentimeter vor seinem.

„Sammy …?", ein kleines Lächeln versuchte sich auf Deans Lippen zu schleichen, das ihm allerdings auf halben Wege deutlich verunglückte, als die Flut der Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden mit einem Schlag wiederkehrte ... einer furchtbaren Zeit angefüllt mit Schmerz und Qual.

_Babum – Babum – Babum_.

„Sam."

„Ahh, da bist du ja wieder Dornröschen, ich habe schon angefangen, mich zu langweilen – gut geschlafen?"

Mehr als offensichtlich war das eine rein rhetorische Frage und Dean wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit abzusinken, all dem irgendwie zu entfliehen. Aber das Adrenalin in seinem Körper und sein Peiniger waren da nicht ganz seiner Meinung.

Als hätte der andere seinen Wunsch vernommen, schüttelte er hämisch den Kopf: „Du wirst doch nicht wieder versuchen, unserem kleinen Gespräch auszuweichen, oder? Gerade, als es angefangen hatte, interessant zu werden." Sam trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Dean abschätzend, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt. Eine bedrohliche Statue aus düsterer Entschlossenheit.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du zu starrsinnig, um mir zu antworten, und ich denke, unsere kleine Lektion zum Thema Ungehorsam dürfte bei dir angekommen sein - also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Kalte, abschätzende Blicke, die sich in das zerschlagene Grün bohrten.

„Bist du jetzt gesprächiger?"

Schweigen.

Deans Muskeln spannten sich an in der Gewissheit, was nun folgen würde. Sein Herz raste und holperte nervös in der zerschundenen Brust. Wären die Einschnitte in ihr nur etwas tiefer, hätte er sich ernstlich Sorgen gemacht, dass es herausspringen würde. Aber so war kein Weg, keine Flucht aus seiner zerrissenen Hülle.

_Babum …_

Ein träges Lächeln bahnte sich beschwerlich seinen Weg auf Deans Lippen. Das getrocknete Blut an ihnen und die rissigen Wunden, die sich gerade geschlossen hatten, öffneten sich von Neuem, ließen ein kleines Rinnsal über sein Kinn hinabfließen und färbten seine Zähne mit hellem Rot zu einem schauerlichen Abbild der ertragenen Folter.

Ein neuer Schmerz – ein kleiner unter vielen.

„Wie oft muss ich es dir denn noch sagen, du Mistkerl …", ein abgehackter Atemzug von Dean folgte, der seine gespielte Lässigkeit Lügen strafte: „… niemals, so lange wir dieses Spiel hier auch noch spielen, du wirst nicht gewinnen und irgendwann wirst auch du nichts mehr haben, an dem du dich austoben kannst. Schon vergessen? Das hier ist nicht neu für mich und du armselige Erscheinung hast nicht mal ansatzweise das Können, das mir zuteil wurde."

Dean spielte ein gefährliches Spiel, von dem er wusste, dass der andere alle Trümpfe in der Hand hielt, balancierte den schmalen Grad am Rande eines brodelnden Vulkanes entlang, bei dem es nicht die Frage war, ob, sondern wann genau er ausbrechen würde. Ganz tief in seinem Inneren wünschte er, es möge schnell vorbei sein, wann immer ihn die tosenden Stürme aus wütendem Feuer erfassen würden.

_Babum … _

„Versager!"

Und da war es genug.

Wut - purer, alles verzehrender Zorn strahlte in Wellen von Sam ab, wie ein Hochofen versengende Hitze.

Kaum hatte Dean zu Ende gesprochen, geriet er in den erbarmungslosen Malstrom des anderen, der jetzt jegliche Gleichgültigkeit abgelegt hatte.

„So? Verarschen kannst du jemand anderen, nicht MICH! Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, ein Versager zu sein!" Mit zwei Schritten war Sam bei ihm, hob den Arm, berührte Dean mit dem Ballen seiner rechten Hand an der Stirn und drückte grob dessen Kopf zurück gegen die Holzbalken.

_Babum – Babum – Babum - _

Ein Blitz aus gleißendem Licht löschte jeglichen Gedanken des Älteren aus, ließ die Welt um ihn herum verschwimmen und in seinem Kopf Bilder entstehen … glasklare Erinnerungen, an den Moment, in dem er aufgegeben hatte, als er sich Alastairs geschwungener Klinge beugte, die langsam seinen Körper in Stücke geschnitten hatte - Stunde um Stunde, Tag für Tag - Jahr um Jahr. Er erlebte von Neuem, wie er darum bat, bettelte, dass es ein Ende haben solle und selber das erste Mal den rauen Griff des Messers in der Hand hielt, die gebogene Schneide interessiert betrachtete und das klebrige Holz in seinen, nach all den Jahren in Ketten fast abgestorbenen Fingern spürte, verschmutzt von seinem eigenen Blut – und an den Moment, in dem er Bellas Vorstellung von Grausamkeit eine neue Dimension gab.

Deans geschundener Körper bäumte sich auf, gebrochene Knochenfragmente und Splitter verschoben sich unter der Haut und bohrten sich in Fleisch unter dem qualvollen Ansturm seiner Erinnerungen, die ihn jetzt haltlos schüttelten, den Mund weit aufgerissen zu einem stummen Schrei der Verzweiflung - still, deswegen aber nicht weniger kraftvoll.

Sams Augen glühten vor Zorn und Genugtuung, als er den aussichtslosen Kampf vor sich sah, das Leid durch die Verbindung an seiner Hand spürte und sich daran genüsslich nährte.

Nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit sackte Dean kraftlos in sich zusammen, so weit das eben ging, festgenagelt als Wanddekoration der besonderen Art, als endlich von ihm abgelassen wurde.

„Nun, willst du mir immernoch erzählen, wer hier von uns der Versager ist?", ein hämisches Grinsen folgte: „Unterschätze niemals meine Fähigkeiten … niemals, Dean!"

Dieser bekam nur noch am Rande mit, was um ihn herum geschah, erfasste nur Bruchstücke dessen, was der andere ihm antat, ob nun mit Worten oder Taten. Er war bis ins Mark erschöpft, sein Kopf hing nach vorne baumelnd auf seinen Schultern und ein Zittern durchlief ihn vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle, brachte seinen geschundenen Körper an den Rand des Erträglichen - ein Protest seiner Muskeln, die seit Stunden in ein und derselben Position gefangen waren. Dean kämpfte sichtbar darum, Luft zu bekommen, atmete abgehackt - ein und aus – versuchte, irgendwie den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff an dem zerstörten geschwollenen Gewebe und an seinen garantiert mehrfach gebrochenen Rippen vorbei, hinab in die Lunge zu bekommen, die wie ein innerliches Fegefeuer brannte. So sehr er es auch ersehnte und versuchte, keine gnädige Dunkelheit erfasste ihn, kein Vergessen umspülte seine vom Schmerz trägen Gedanken. Sein Körper hatte die Grenze bereits überschritten, das wusste er und perverserweise war das genau der Grund, warum er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war.

_Babum … _

„Dean?"

Ein kurzes Zucken als kurze Antwort … sonst nichts, nur eisernes Schweigen. Die einzige Waffe, die er noch hatte, das einzige, wozu ihm noch die Kraft geblieben war: Widerstand. Er hörte die Schritte des anderen, sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln im Zimmer umherlaufen, ehe er wieder unbarmherzig näher kam - hungriger Löwe und blutige Beute.

„Wage es ja nicht - …", ein zorniges Knurren; „ … wage es ja nicht, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden!"

_- Wumm-_

Ein Ruck und Deans Kopf wurde nach hinten gerissen, entblößte seine Kehle dem Raubtier gegenüber. Er spürte den eisernen Griff der Faust in seinen Haaren, spürte das unerträgliche Ziehen an ihnen, das ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, seine ohnehin schon verschwommene Wahrnehmung glich nun dem Blick durch den dicken Boden einer Glasflasche. Es hätte jeder, alles und nichts sein können, was vor ihm stand, ihm all dies zugefügt hatte – alles nur nicht Sam - sein Bruder, Freund und alles, was er noch an Familie hatte, all das, was jetzt sein brüchiges Leben in den Händen hielt und damit so vergnüglich spielte.

Katz und Maus.

Deans Kräfte waren am Ende, alle Hoffnung war gegangen und nur eines blieb: Jähzorn, die Wut auf das Leben, auf _ihr_ Leben und dieses verdammte Schicksal, wenn es denn hier und heute enden sollte, so würde er nicht als Verlierer gehen, er würde den Tod eines Jägers wählen, stolz und ungebrochen. Krampfhaft versuchte er, sein weniger zugeschwollenes Auge auf Sam zu richten, den Jungen in ihm zu finden, der mit ihm aufgewachsen war, der ihn fast sein gesamtes Leben an seiner Seite begleitet hatte. Aber alles, was er sah, war kalte Verachtung im Blick des anderen.

„Sam, bitte, kämpfe dagegen - …"

Ein hämisches Lachen durchbrach die Stille: „Wogegen soll ich kämpfen? Das ist es, was ich bin, was ich sein will!"

„Sammy. Bitte …"

„Worum bittest du? Dass ich dich gehen lasse? Dass ich weiter darauf warte, dass du mich irgendwann hinterrücks umbringst wie einen räudigen Straßenköter? Nein – ich habe dich lange genug ertragen, deine Schwäche, deine Hilflosigkeit … deine Unfähigkeit, du hältst mich zurück, seit du wieder aufgetaucht bist."

Merkwürdig, die Worte, die er hörte, waren schärfer als Rasierklingen, verletzten ihn jedoch nicht und eine seltsame Schwere breitete sich in Dean aus, der Schmerz verschwand allmählich und machte einer merkwürdigen inneren Ruhe Platz. Langsam lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen das raue Holz hinter ihm, benutzte es als Stütze, nachdem das brutale Ziehen an seinen Haaren ein Ende fand und nachdem die Hand seines Gegenübers ihn endlich wieder freigegeben hatte.

Dean hatte niemals leichtfertig etwas geglaubt oder einfach nur hingenommen, bis er es mit Fakten unterlegt sah, bis er hieb- und stichfeste Beweise hatte. All seine Hoffnungen, Träume und sein Glauben an eine höhere Macht verbrannten in jener grausamen Nacht zusammen mit seiner Mutter in alles verzehrenden Flammen. Er hatte als kleiner Junge schmerzlich gelernt, dass eben keine Engel über ihn wachten. Bis zu dem Tag, als er selbst einem begegnete, als er gerettet wurde aus der dämonischen Unterwelt, als der kleine Spross namens Hoffnung langsam wieder Wurzeln bekam. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte man seine Bitte offensichtlich erhört und so tat er zum zweiten Mal, was er sich geschworen hatte, niemals wieder zu tun. Er richtete ein stummes Gebet an … an wen auch immer dort oben, den Türsteher, die Putzfrau, egal wen, bat demütig um Hilfe, nicht für sich, nein, denn er war als ehemaliger Henker der Hölle verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit - er bat um Gnade für einen Bruder, bat um Hilfe und Rettung für Sam.

Deans blutunterlaufene Augen fanden ihren Weg durch das Fensterglas und verloren sich in der Weite des Abendhimmels dahinter …

Sam, der die gesamte Zeit ruhelos in dem kleinen Raum hin und her getigert war, hatte dieses kleine Zwischenspiel sehr wohl bemerkt, den Weg der trüben Augen seines _Schützlings_ gesehen: „Pff … hoffst du auf Rettung der himmlischen Krieger? Auf deinen persönlichen Schutzengel?", das letzte Wort spie er fast hervor: „… ich will dir ja deine Hoffnungen nicht rauben, aber er wird nicht kommen, er _kann_ nicht, warum denkst du, habe ich dich so lange hier faul herumhängen lassen? Eines ist mehr als sicher: Hier kommt keines dieser verfluchten Federviecher hinein. Jeder Winkel dieses Hauses ist mit Symbolen und Bannsprüchen geschützt, damit wir hier vollständig unsere Ruhe haben und endlich mal so richtig von Bruder zu Bruder reden können." Ein erneutes Lachen folgte.

„Feige bist du also auch noch, Sam? Oder hast du etwa Angst, dass dein Jedi-Mojo nicht ausreicht und Obiwan dir den Hintern versohlt?"

„So lustig - und wie immer überspielst du deine Angst … Dean, Dean, Dean - schon vergessen? Ich kenne dich, du kannst dich nicht verstecken vor mir!"

„Du kennst mich nicht, genauso wenig wie ich dich, das, was du jetzt bist, ist nicht, was ich seit deiner Geburt kenne, es ist, was mich die Hölle sehr schmerzhaft gelehrt hat zu fürchten."

"Nur weil du die Augen geöffnet hast, glaubst du, du siehst? Dein vernebelter Blick für alles, was deine Familie betrifft, hat dich blind gemacht, schwach. Wie schon gesagt, du hättest auf deine Instinkte hören sollen, du großer Jäger, denn hier und jetzt gibt es keine Engel mehr, die dich retten können, hier und jetzt ist meine Zeit gekommen, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen, und mich von dir zu befreien, zu bekommen, was _ICH_ will."

„Was denn Sam und du willst dein schönes Spielzeug ruinieren? Armselig, aber ich sage ja, Versager - ich werde dir niemals geben, was du verlangst, nur über meine Leiche …"

Tödliches Schweigen.

Wut.

Eine große Hand, die sich wie in Zeitlupe erhob und langsam um die entblößte Kehle des anderen schloss.

Der Jüngere bebte vor Zorn: „Ich nehme dich beim Wort."

„Sam - …", Deans entsetzter Blick heftete sich auf die Züge seines Bruders, hoffte, darin etwas von seinem _Sammy_ wiederzufinden, hoffte, dass dies hier nicht das Ende war. Tränenverschleierte Augen flehten, baten still, hofften, ein kleines Zeichen des Erkennens zu finden. Aber der andere drückte erbarmungslos zu, schnitt die schmale Luftzufuhr ab.

„Sammy … lass nicht zu, dass das Böse in dir gewinnt, lass nicht zu, dass es mich tötet … bitte", ein leises, gequältes Flüstern, und ein kurzes Zögern, ehe der Druck nachließ, Finger die zitternd einen Kampf ausfochten. Dean spürte, wie der würgende Griff weiter nachließ, sich wieder aufbaute, immer hin und her, während die Hand um seinen Hals jetzt unkontrolliert bebte.

„Sam …", ein Blick aus grünen Augen in das gelb-rote Inferno, ein Hoffnungsschimmer, als so vertrautes grün-braun durchblitzte, die Qual und den inneren Kampf in ihnen widerspiegelte.

„D- … ean", eine einzelne Träne, die Sams Wange hinunter lief, ein Zittern, jetzt so stark, dass es sich auf den Älteren übertrug, eine Hand, die ein Stück zurückwich und Finger, die den tödlichen Druck aufgaben. Dean blickte in Augen, die beinahe wieder die seines Bruders waren, warm und lebendig, nicht kalt und grausam.

Sam torkelte einen Schritt zurück, riss sich die Hände an den Kopf und ging mit einem qualvollen Schrei in die Knie. Aus salzigen Tränen wurde dunkles Rot, das ihm jetzt erneut in dünnen Spuren über das Gesicht lief.

Dean spürte, wie die Kraft nachließ, die ihn an die Wand gepresst hielt, rutschte langsam daran hinab, ehe seine Beine den Boden berührten und augenblicklich unter ihm nachgaben. Bunte Sterne blitzen vor seinen Augen auf, als der Schmerz überall in seinem Körper durch die Bewegung wieder aufloderte. Seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer und er schmeckte frisches Eisen auf der Zunge, wusste, seine Rippen hatten mindestens einen Lungenflügel erwischt.

_`Scheiße'_

Ein erneuter Aufschrei seines Bruders, der sich jetzt langsam hin und her wog, den Kopf auf die Knie gepresst.

„S'm", ein keuchender Atemzug, dann der Versuch, sich zu bewegen, Feuer, das durch ihn hindurch schoss und glühende Schürhaken, die sich durch sein Fleisch bohrten. Millimeter für Millimeter schafft er es, sich aufzurichten und mühsam mit den Unterarmen abgestützt, halb liegend, zu seinem Bruder zu kriechen.

Stück für Stück - ein unendlicher Kreuzweg.

„Hey. Kumpel. Alles. Okay?" Jedes abgehackte Wort eine Qual, und doch war es die Sorge um Sam, die ihn davon abhielt, auf der Stelle zusammenzubrechen. So seltsam es war, er spürte keine Furcht, trotzt der grausamen Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden. Seine unverletzte Hand behutsam auf den Oberarm des anderen legend, wartete er auf ein Zeichen, eine Reaktion. Er selber konnte der Dunkelheit nicht nachgeben, bis er nicht sicher war, das er seinen kleinen Bruder wiederhatte.

„Sam?"

Stille, das Schaukeln hörte auf, genau wie das Zittern und Dean wusste, es war zu spät.

Genau in diesem Moment schoss der Kopf des anderen hoch, flammendes Gelb in den Augen, so intensiv wie nie zuvor, legte sich eine starke Hand erneut um Deans Kehle, und drückte dessen Kehlkopf gewaltsam nach innen, würgte weiter, auch als die Gesichtsfarbe seines Gegenübers bereits von dunklem Rot zu Blau wechselte. Presste mit aller Kraft, bis ein Röcheln alles war, das noch zu hören war.

„Zu spät – für uns beide und dein Job hier ist getan, es wird Zeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

Ein Zucken und Krampfen unter den groben Händen.

„Aus der Hölle gibt es dieses Mal kein Entkommnen mehr für dich. Danke Dean und Willkommen zurück in der Ewigkeit, sie erwarten dich bereits."

Mehr Druck – ein furchtbares Knacken, ein letzter Herzschlag.

_- Babum - _

Dann Schwärze, ein Körper, der leblos zu Boden fiel und in dessen Augen jeglicher Lebensfunke erloschen war – kalt und leer, nur noch eine verlorene menschliche Hülle aus Fleisch.


	18. Chapter 18

Ein kleiner Hinweis vorab: dieses Kapitel ist anders als die Anderen ; - ) Ich hoffe ihr könnt dennoch ein klein wenig etwas damit anfangen – ich habe mal etwas mit den Perspektiven spielen wollen und das kam eben dabei heraus … _LG Leila :)  
_

**Und auch hier nochmals eine DEUTLICHE WARNUNG mit dem Hinweis auf Altersbeschränkung R18 / Rating M. **

**

* * *

**

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 18 **

**- Der Anfang vom Ende-**

_**Kann man sich in sich selber verlieren, gefangen in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusteins - einfach nur als ein winziger Funke Energie im endlosen Universum?**_

~sss~

Kann man sich in sich selber verlieren, gefangen in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins - einfach nur als ein winziger Funke Energie im endlosen Universum?

_Wumm!_

Schmerz - das erste bewusste Gefühl, das ihn brennend in jeder Faser durchschoss, kurz und gnadenlos zuschlug und ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte.

Dann wieder Nichts. Nur Schwärze - ewige Nacht.

Alles, was sich in diesem Vakuum aus Dunkelheit befand, war ein kleiner Junge: Nackt wie ein Neugeborenes, zitternd und um sich selbst zusammengerollt … hilflos, einsam und verängstigt. Ein kleines Wesen, das nicht verstand, was mit ihm geschah, warum und wo es war.

_Wumm! _

Ein spitzer Schrei, beinahe wie der eines verwundeten Tieres - ein schrilles Echo der Schmerzen, die ihn quälten. Der kleine Körper bäumte sich auf, bebte unkontrolliert, ehe er wieder in sich zusammensackte und erneut eine menschliche Kugel bildete.

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen war leise zu hören. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, versuchte er tapfer, die Laute zurückzuhalten, die sich durch seine Lippen zu schleichen versuchten. Heiße Tränen strömten über das verzerrte Gesicht und hinterließen dabei ihre Spuren; kleine Adern aus flüssigem Salz.

_Wumm! _

Ein weiterer Schlag, nur kurz, aber von solch einer Intensität, dass alles von Neuem versank.

Stille - Finsternis und Qual, bei der Zeit keine Bedeutung hatte, ließen das Martyrium endlos erscheinen, hüllten den kleinen Jungen in seiner Unendlichkeit ein, bis er endlich den Kampf erschöpft aufgab und in einen traumlosen Schlaf driftete - sicher jetzt hinter fest verschlossenen Türen und tief verkrochen in sich selbst - der einzige Ort, der ihm jetzt noch Sicherheit versprach und nichts konnte diesen Zustand mehr ändern, beinahe wie ein heilender Winterschlaf.

Scheinbar endlose Minuten wurden zu Stunden und verstrichen unbeachtet, denn es war niemand da, der die verrinnenden Körnchen der Sanduhr mit der Größe einer ganzen Wüste noch zählte, bis schließlich ein winziger Funke aufblitzte und sich die kleinen elektrischen Ladungen wieder zwischen den Synapsen hin und her zu bewegen begannen, immer schneller dann, kaum noch zurückgehalten und doch nur ein Echo der Kraft und Schnelligkeit, zu denen sie sonst fähig gewesen wären.

Mit den kleinen Strömen der Energie kamen die ersten Träume, Bilder und winzige Bruchstücke des Bewusstseins wieder und ließen die Augäpfel unter den geschlossenen Lidern einen wilden Tanz aufführen.

Ganz langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit und gab den kleinen Jungen frei. Mit seinem Erwachen kam allerdings erneut die Angst, überfiel und eroberte den kleinen Körper, der jetzt wieder unkontrolliert bebte. Er kauerte sich zusammen, die Arme schützend um die Knie geschlungen und machte sich bereit für die Schmerzen, die mit Sicherheit wieder kommen würden.

Aber alles blieb still - keine Qual, nur Ruhe …

_Babum. _

Irgendwann, als die Neugierde schließlich die Oberhand gewann, wagte er es, seine Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit zu öffnen und einen Blick zwischen tränenfeuchten Wimpern hindurch zu riskieren, denn viel schlimmer war es, sie verschlossen zu halten und die Gespenster dahinter ungesehen ihr Unwesen treiben zu lassen. Das Herz donnerte ihm dabei wie wild vor Aufregung in der Brust und die Zunge klebte ihm staubtrocken am Gaumen, Angst und Panik machten es beinahe unmöglich, Luft zu holen.

_Babum. _

Aber da war nichts.

Noch ein Zwinkern …

Er war alleine, lag zusammengerollt in der Mitte eines großen Raumes, dessen Wände mehr zu erahnen waren als zu sehen, da sie dieselbe Farbe trugen wie alles um ihn herum – schwarz.

Ängstlich huschten die Blicke umher, suchten im schummrigen Halbdunkel, aber da war nichts. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein dröhnender Herzschlag wieder und hinterließ ein nervöses Kribbeln überall unter der Haut.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen er bewegungslos auf jedes Geräusch lauerte, erwartete, dass sich finstere Gestalten aus den Schatten um ihn herum lösten, bis er endlich den Versuch wagte, sich mutig vom Boden aufzurappeln, um seinem Gefängnis zu entfliehen; dem seltsamen Lichtschimmer entgegen, der so verlockend an der anderen Seite des Raumes nach ihm rief.

Schwankend, wie ein dünner Grashalm im Wind, versuchte er, sein Gleichgewicht zu finden und nicht einfach umzuknicken, denn seine Beine fühlen sich wie weiches Gummi an, nach all der Zeit, die sie jetzt nutzlos hier herumgelegen hatten. Zu lange hatten sie ihren Job jetzt nicht mehr tun können, als dass sie sofort voll einsatzbereit gewesen wären.

Einmal tief Luft geholt, einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter geworfen, der ihm nichts anderes sagte, als die vielen Male davor und nur ein mulmiges Gefühl hinterließ. Dann ein Fuß, der sich vorsichtig ein Stück vorschob, ein zweiter, der sich dazu gesellte und der erste Schritt, der plötzlich getan war. Ohne weiter zu zögern, lief er torkelnd los – immer der Hoffnung entgegen.

~sss~

Leise tappsten seine nackten Sohlen auf dem glatten Untergrund, warfen ein seltsames Echo an die Wände, die mit jedem gelaufenen Meter ein Stück weiter zusammenrückten. Aus einem quadratischen Raum wurde allmählich ein schmaler, hoher Gang, der jeden Funken Licht gierig verschlang. Das Einzige, was der völligen Dunkelheit weiterhin die Stirn bot, war der schwache Schein am Ende des Korridors. Seine Hand hob sich voller Sehnsucht, wollte nach dem stillen Versprechen der Geborgenheit greifen, das noch so unerreichbar für ihn war. Der kleine Schimmer gab Mut und Hoffnung und so lief er immer weiter, floh vor den Schatten, die ihn jetzt heimlich verfolgten.

Die Umgebung veränderte sich nur wenig – Schwarz und Kälte waren weiterhin seine ständigen Begleiter. Aber mit jedem Schritt wichen sie ein kleines Bisschen der Wärme, die ihm lindernd und wohltuend entgegen strömte. Egal, was ihn dort erwartete: Alles war besser als das, was er gerade hatte und so wurde aus zügigem Laufen beinahe ein Rennen. Immer schneller versuchte er der nagenden Furcht hinter sich zu entfliehen, denn er wusste instinktiv, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.

Tränen liefen ihm über die geröteten Wangen und seine aufgeregten Schluchzer schallten von überall her viel zu laut zurück - fast wie ein höhnisches Lachen.

_Babum. Babum. _

Er traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen, spürte aber, dass etwas hinter ihm war, ihn verfolgte, konnte beinahe den Atem in seinem Nacken spüren.

_Babum. _

Der Schrecken gewann die Oberhand, als er beim Rennen kurz zurück sah und dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße fiel, weil er voller Panik die Bewegungen in der Dunkelheit hinter sich wahrnahm.

Unmittelbar darauf schoss etwas blitzschnell aus den Schatten hervor, griff nach seinem rechten Bein, da waren Hände, die plötzlich an ihm zerrten und zogen - ihn nicht freigeben und wieder zurückreißen wollten. Der Ruck brachte ihn gefährlich ins Schlingern und nur um Haaresbreite konnte er es mit wild durch die Luft rudernden Armen verhindern, mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden zu schlagen.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. _

Eiskalt und tödlich spürte er die Berührung auf seiner Haut, als er versuchte, mit aller Kraft, die er hatte, sein Bein zu befreien. Ein Ruck und Schmerz, als spitze Krallen sich tief in seine Haut schnitten, ehe sie schließlich die zermalmende Umklammerung verloren.

Ein schriller, gepeinigter Schrei durchschnitt die Luft.

Die letzten Kräfte mobilisierend, rannte er so schnell er nur konnte. Die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen, sein Herz sprang ihm beinahe vor Aufregung aus der Brust, sein Bein brannte wie Feuer – er konnte das Blut spüren, das warm an der Seite hinablief - aber all das war egal, es war nichts gegen das Grauen, was hinter ihm lauerte.

Als hätte sein Ausruf die schlafenden Gestalten um ihn herum nun vollständig geweckt, erklang jetzt von überall her ein Raunen; zornig und boshaft.

Nackte Panik schoss erbarmungslos durch sein Blut und ließ all seine Haare zu Berge stehen, gab ihm die nötige Kraft, immer weiter zu rennen - eine weitere Chance zu fliehen gab es nicht.

_Babum, babum, babum. _

Das Brennen in seinem Bein wurde stärker, er konnte fühlen, wie das Blut immer weiter pulsierend aus den tiefen Einschnitten über seinen Knöchel hinablief. Kein Vorteil, wenn man vor etwas auf der Flucht war und sich der Boden somit in eine glitschige Rutschbahn verwandelte. Immer wieder verlor er den Halt und keuchte auf, als der Schmerz durch die ungewollte Bewegung erneut aufflammte.

Im schwachen Licht wirkten die blutigen Fußspuren hinter ihm schwarz, genau wie der Boden darunter und waren überhaupt nur durch den feuchten Schimmer zu erkennen.

_Babum – Babum – Babum._

So wie das lebenspendende Nass aus seinem Bein lief, so liefen auch die Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er durfte nicht stehenbleiben! Er wollte nicht wieder zurück - dort hin, wo es war …

Je näher er dem Lichtschein kam, desto deutlicher konnte er nun einen Türbogen erkennen - seine Rettung und sein Weg in eine andere Welt.

_Babum. Babum._

Zorniges Stimmengewirr jetzt überall – eine kalte Faust, die ihm in den Rücken schlug, dann Hände, die wieder nach ihm griffen, an der Schulter packen wollten.

Nur noch wenige Schritte …

Die kleinen Beine rannten so schnell es nur ging, ohne zu zögern, mitten hinein in das Licht und in die Zuflucht, die es versprach.

Hoffnung auf Rettung.

_Babum. _

Ein Atemzug.

Ein letzter Schritt …

Und alles endete in leuchtend purem Weiß.

~sss~

* * *

_Anmerkung:_

Es war einmal etwas ganz anderes, ich hoffe, es hat euch nicht zu sehr verwirrt und die Fragezeichen über euren Köpfen sind nicht zu groß … im nächsten Teil wird klarer, was und warum, daher keine Sorge, dies war kein falsches Kapitel, das sich ausversehen in diese Story geschlichen hat ;)

Wie immer sind auch hier Feedbacks gerne willkommen - wenn ihr mögt, sagt mir doch, was ihr von allem haltet … *gg* keine Sorge, ich kann auch verstehen, wenn es euch überhaupt nicht gefallen hat *hugs*


	19. Chapter 19

Eventuell löst das ja ein paar der Fragezeichen über euren Köpfen auf *gg* oder aber lässt neue dazu kommen, wir werden sehen. Dies ist jedenfalls noch solch ein_ ‚seltsamer'_ Teil den ihr wohl oder übel überstehen müsst, wenn ihr an des Rätsels Lösung kommen wollt ;9

Viel Spaß … _LG Leila_

_

* * *

_

**Die Hölle in dir **

**Teil 19**

~sss~**  
**

_Nur noch wenige Schritte …_

_Die kleinen Beine rannten so schnell es nur ging, ohne zu zögern, mitten hinein in das Licht und in die Zuflucht, die es versprach._

_Hoffnung auf Rettung. _

Babum.  
_  
Ein Atemzug._

_Ein letzter Schritt …_

_Und alles endete in leuchtend purem Weiß._

_~sss~  
_

Für jeden von uns gibt es den einen Moment, an dem alles beginnt, den Augenblick, wenn die meisten sich wütend darüber beklagen, den schützenden Mutterleib für immer verlassen zu müssen.

So auch vor vielen Jahren und doch nur einen Wimpernschlag her, als ein stolzer Vater das jüngste Mitglied der Familie zum ersten Mal in die Arme schloss und mit zitternden Händen das kleine Köpfchen und den winzigen Körper vorsichtig an sein wild pochendes Herz gepresst hielt.

Große, sanfte Hände und eine warme Stimme, das waren die ersten Erinnerungen, die das träge Unterbewusstsein des Jungen wieder frei gab. Ganz langsam tauchte er zurück an die Oberfläche und kuschelte sich zufrieden in dieses neue Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Liebe und ließ sich entspannt auf den Wellen seiner frühesten Erlebnisse treiben.

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Bilder dazu: Er begann, sich an das Gesicht einer Frau zu erinnern - wie undeutliche Schatten im Nebel – an ihren Geruch, der ihn wie eine Blumenwiese im Sommerwind einhüllte und an goldenes Haar, in das sich seine kleinen Finger so gerne verirrten.

Ein Kuss federleicht auf seine Stirn gehaucht: ‚_Mein Engel.' _

Und da wusste er es wieder - _Mommy._

Als wenn sich die Schleusen mit einem Mal öffnen würden, die dem Druck nicht länger standhielten, liefen die ersten Momente seines jungen Lebens wie ein flackernder Film vor ihm ab. Er spürte sie ganz genau und sah sie dennoch als nur Beobachter, als stiller Zeuge am Rande des Geschehens.

Als die Finger seiner Mutter behutsam über sein Gesicht fuhren, fühlte er die Berührung überdeutlich. Seine noch ganz runzlige und empfindliche Haut gewöhnte sich nur allmählich an das neue Element Luft und das Kitzeln, was mit den federleichten Fingerspitzen kam. Diese mehr als ungewohnte Erfahrung ließ ihn breit grinsen, so wie es eben ging, wenn man eben erst mitbekam, wie das eigentlich richtig funktionierte.

Er spürte die Nähe zu seiner Mutter, sicher gehalten in ihren Armen, dicht am Herzen und doch nie wieder so nahe wie zuvor. Ein kurzer Moment des schmerzlichen Verlustes durchzuckte ihn, bald jedoch verdrängt durch die Geborgenheit, die von ihr ausging … und Liebe, etwas, das sie auf ewig miteinander verband.

Behaglich gab er sich all dem hin und passte sich dem Tempo seiner frühesten Kindheit an. Er hörte Musik, leise Klänge einer Spieluhr, ganz in seiner Nähe, vermischt mit dem melodischen Gesang seiner Eltern, die ihn wie jeden Abend gemeinsam ins Bett brachten.

Mit der Zeit wurde alles um ihn herum immer deutlicher: Dinge, die vorher mit den Augen nicht genau zu erkennen waren, gewannen an Schärfe. Aus einer kleinen Welt federweicher Watte wurde ein Raum mit himmelblauen Wänden, verziert mit Bildern von Clowns und bunten Rennwagen …

Dann plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, Hitze, Angst und wieder undurchdringbare Dunkelheit, die alles mit sich nahm.

_Babum. _

Ein Flackern, ein Ruck und Schmerzen, die ihm fast den Schädel zerrissen, sich wie Säure unter seiner Haut entlang fraßen; all das brachten die Bilder mit sich - zuerst noch verschwommene, nur abgehackte Fetzen und verwirrende Gefühle.

Er selber als Kind; nackte Füße auf kaltem Boden, Schmerzen und Blut, so viel Blut.

Ein dunkler Raum und atemlose Flucht durch schwarze Gänge.

Etwas verfolgte ihn.

_Babum! _

Hände, die an ihm zerrten.

Panik und ein letzter Schritt hinein in die ersehnte Freiheit und Rettung.

_Babum._

Dann waren seine Eltern bei ihm und aus Furcht wurde wieder Geborgenheit.

So viele Gegensätze, so viele neue Eindrücke. Neues und doch irgendwie Altbekanntes.

Aus dem kleinen Jungen wurde ein Erwachsener, der hilflos in einem Ozean aus Unwissenheit schwamm und hoffte, hinter dem nächsten Wellenberg neue Bilder und Erinnerungen zu finden, die erklärten, was zur Hölle hier mit ihm passierte. Es machte ihn halb wahnsinnig, immer nur kleine Stückchen und Fragmente herauszufischen, die sich nur mühsam zu etwas halbwegs Logischem zusammenbringen ließen. Er hatte so viele Fragen, wollte verstehen, was er immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge sah, wollte wissen, warum ihm das alles so bekannt vorkam, was all die eigenartigen Bruchstücke in seinem Kopf bedeuteten, die dort umher waberten und warum er ganze Teile seines Lebens einfach verloren hatte, verschüttet unter Bergen von seltsamen Eindrücken.

_Babum. _

Er erinnerte sich, dass da ein Bruder war - immerhin war er nicht alleine, auch wenn sie die einzigen waren, die es noch gab, das wusste er genau - und er vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es ihn innerlich fast zerriss. Das Schlimme war, mit all dem konnte er nichts anfangen, da war kein Name, kein Gesicht, nur - …

Einsamkeit.

Schuld.

Er fühlte sich so alleine, dass ihm alles weh tat, nicht mehr nur sein verdammter Kopf, alles schmerzte, jeder Knochen, einfach alles.

Sein Bedürfnis nach Nähe wuchs ständig weiter, diese Stille war einfach nur grausam, zermürbte ihn, die Empfindungen, welche die Gedanken an seine Familie mit sich brachten: Mutter, Vater, an seinen Bruder, machten es zur schlimmsten Folter, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Sorge durchströmte ihn für diesen Unbekannten, machte ihn unruhig. Gott, er hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging. Instinkte riefen, brüllten laut, warnten ihn - wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte, wovor.

Um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren, begann er, mit sich selbst zu reden, Fragen zu stellen, nach Antworten und Lösungen zu suchen, mochten sie auch noch so erschreckend und abwegig sein: Wo war er zum Teufel? Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen, seinen verdammten Körper nicht fühlen und ihn dabei doch so überdeutlich wahrnehmen?

Nach endlosem Hin und Her und als ihm, zugegeben, nichts wirklich Logisches mehr dazu einfiel, gab es nur eine schlüssige Antwort: Er lag im Koma, in einem Krankenhaus, gefangen in einem sterilen Nichts aus Maschinen, die ihn mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit am Leben hielten.

Ein Stich der Angst durchzuckte ihn, aber er zwang die aufsteigende Panik nieder. Dieser Gedanke war mehr als verstörend, aber schlimme Verletzungen, möglicherweise tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit und Lähmung, waren alles, was blieb und eigenartigerweise kannte er sich damit aus. Dieses Gefühl des wachen Schlafens kannte er irgendwo her, wenn auch nicht in dieser erschreckenden Form.

Immer und immer wieder folgte er denselben Gedankengängen, kämpfte um jedes noch so winzige Stück Erinnerung, das in ihm aufblitzte und nicht gleich wieder schlüpfrig entwischte. Langsam nahm alles Gestalt an und die einzelnen Fragmente fügten sich zusammen zu einem großen Ganzen.

Er grübelte weiter, suchte nach einem Ausweg – und fand keinen. Er dreht sich im Kreis. Was brachten all seine Vermutungen, wenn sie sich auf nichts als leere Indizien bezogen? Und so machte er das Einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, vollends durchzudrehen: All die Dinge zusammentragen, von denen er sicher wusste, dass sie Fakt waren. So sicher, wie man sich eben sein konnte in seiner Situation.

Er war Samuel Winchester, 26 Jahre alt, geboren am 2. Mai 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas. Sohn von Mary und John Winchester, einziger Bruder von - …

Und da kamen sie wieder, die Bilder aus seiner Kindheit, aber vollständig dieses Mal. Ein freches Kindergesicht, das sich wieder in sein Blickfeld schob. Sein großer Bruder, umrahmt von zwei lachenden Gesichtern an seinem Bettchen.

Seine Familie.

Lachende, grüne Augen, Arme, die zu ihm hinuntergriffen und sanft über den Kopf fuhren. Kleine Finger, die sich um noch kleinere schlossen, der kurze Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des anderen, bei der Kraft des Winzlings vor ihm, der ihn im Würgegriff hatte.

Ein breites Grinsen und ein Kuss auf die Stirn …

‚Dean.'

~sss~

* * *

_Anmerkung:_

_Und, hat sich der Nebel schon etwas gelichtet? Es gab Leser, die sich nach diesem Teil nun vollständig verirrt hatten. Wie geht es euch? Lasst es mich wissen – über ein Review würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen …_

_Bis bald … *hugs* Leila :)_


End file.
